What Happens Next
by Christlove88
Summary: Owen wakes up with a pounding, fuzzy head to a surprise and has no idea how he got into that situation, and then with the help of some good friends must figure out how to deal with what's happened. A/U story with fluff, drama, and rated M for some eventual smut. Features Owen, Bianca, Clare and Drew.
1. Wake Up To Surprises

**A/Ns: I don't own of have any affiliation with Degrassi**

**Adam didn't die**

**Bianca and Drew got engaged in high school but didn't break up and both graduated the same year as Owen**

**Drew, Bianca and Owen are in their 1****st**** year at Toronto University**

**Clare and Eli never got back together after Ray of Light and Eli left for NYU**

**Clare is friends with Bianca and is 18 and a senior at Degrassi **

**I believe everything else you need to know will come out in the story **

**What Happens Next?**

**Ch1. Wake Up To Surprises**

**(Owen)**

I open my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room, and I feel something tickling my nose slightly. What in the world is that I wonder as I shift backward and move away from whatever it is. Now that I'm further back I see that it's some kind of white fabric. I move some of it realizing it's covering something on the pillow next to me. As I move it I see a face and realize that Clare Edwards is lying asleep in the bed next to me. The problem is I haven't got any idea how either of us got here. I sit up slightly and look around the room. I see mine and Clare's dress shoes by the entry and then realize we're in a hotel room. It's then I notice a nice dark blue dress and my suit jacket lying by the bathroom door. "Oh crap!" I say out loud as I need to figure out what happened but my head hurts.

After I speak, I feel movement beside me and look over to see Clare beginning to stir. She lifts her head and moves her hand to lie on the pillow without opening her eyes. But mine open much wider when I realize she has a ring on her hand and it's not her purity ring.

I hear a knock on the door suddenly. I get up to realize I'm only in boxers and have to hold my head as my brain feels extremely fuzzy. I put my dress pants back on that I found next to the bed and then I walk to the door. I look through the peep hole to see Bianca standing outside in the hall. I open the door and we stare at each other a moment. "Have you seen Clare? Adam's worried," she asks after a minute and looks frazzled but also sort of upset.

"I have, but don't get mad at me please," I answer, and then move so she can come into the room.

"Why would I get ma…" she begins to ask, but stops when she gets into the room and sees Clare still asleep in the bed. She quickly looks up at me with shock in her eyes. "What the heck happened here?" she asks quickly, and this disturbs Clare enough for her to finally open her eyes.

"I'm not really sure," is all the answer I can give as it's all the answer I know at this point.

"Why are you both in my room?" Clare questions sleepily when she notices us.

"This isn't your room Clare, this is Owen's hotel room. But what are you doing here?" Bianca asks her and I see Clare's face become shocked when she processes what Bianca just said.

"Umm, I'm not really sure, but I'm hoping to find out very soon. Do you remember anything Owen?" she asks.

"Not really my head is pretty fuzzy," I tell both girls as I sit down in the chair by the window, and I see Bianca sit at the end of the bed. But from this view point I can now see the white fabric I moved from Clare's face earlier is actually attached to a clip in her hair. "Uh Clare, what's in your hair?" I ask her, but I'm pretty sure I know the answer and now I'm getting kind of scared.

She lifts her hand to her head and feels around for a moment before coming to the clip. She unclasps it and pulls it and the fabric together in front of her and gasps.

"Is that a veil?" Bianca questions now that she can see it and then gets a closer look. "Clare, why are you wearing my veil?" she questions. I can't see Clare's face, but I hear her sniffle slightly. I don't want her to feel bad, but I'm not really sure what to do at this point and look at Bianca. She looks back at me and then moves up on the bed closer to Clare who is still lying in the hotel bed and hasn't moved much. "Are you alright Clare?" Bianca asks, putting her hand on Clare's arm. Clare shakes her head slightly and Bianca gives her a hug.

"Owen can you give us a minute please. You can just go into the bathroom with the water running or to my room down the hall," she tells me and gets out her room card. I really want to know what happened and why Clare is upset and how we ended up in a hotel bed together, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, so I get up and decide I'll go in to have a shower and grab some of my clothes from my suitcase. As I pass I notice that both girls are upset, but I hope I can help soon.

**(Clare)**

I watch Owen go into the bathroom through the tears that well in my eyes. Once the door is closed I let out a small sigh, because although I know Owen is a great guy I just couldn't deal with him being in here right now. "Clare?" Bianca questions and I turn from the washroom door to look at my current best girlfriend's face. Alli had left me at the end of last year to attend MIT and Jenna had been gone a few years after moving with her brother.

"Bianca, I'm scared," I whisper to her and she has to move a little closer to hear me without straining.

"What are you scared of Clare?" Bianca whispers and then we hear the water turn on and know we can speak up a bit.

"I wake up in Owen's hotel room beside Owen, with your veil in my hair, a ring that isn't my purity ring on my finger," she gasps when I show her the ring, and then I whisper again, "and without my clothes. I also feel sore," I tell her, and I'm hoping she can help me figure out what happened.

She takes a moment to speak. "Where do you feel sore Clare?" she asks whispering.

"Down below," is really the only way I know how to answer.

"Ok, do you remember if you had sex with Owen?" she questions, and given how I feel, I'm guessing that must be the reason, but now I feel ashamed because I didn't follow through with the abstinence vow I made when I was younger.

"I don't know Bianca, I mean I don't have any previous experience to say yes or no, but I think I must have. And if I did, I really hope it was with Owen, cause if it wasn't I have no idea what I will do. I mean what about my vow, I probably lost my virginity and I don't remember it, and don't even know who I lost it to," I tell her and bow my head as I begin to cry, after trying to stay strong as long as I could.

"Uh, Clare, I know neither of you remember much about last night, and I know you're scared but I don't think you have to worry about your vow or not knowing who you lost your virginity to," she tells me, and I lift my head and twist my face at her.

"Are you kidding Bianca, I vowed to myself and God to keep my virginity until I was married, and after my sister Darcy was raped I was even more determined, and then I do something stupid and lose it, and I don't even remember," I remark, because I think she must be crazy to think I have nothing to worry about.

"Clare, turn around and look at the side table," she tells me and holding the comforter up against my front I turn my body and head to look behind me, and my eyes go wide with shock.

"Is that…?" I begin and can't even finish the question.

"Yep that's a photo of you and Owen still in your good clothes from last night, with my veil and that ring," she says pointing to my finger, "you didn't lose your virginity to a stranger, and you didn't break your vow honey. You lost it to Owen, your … husband?" she finishes questioning it, and we are both in shock at this point.

I can't help but to burst into tears. Bianca seeing my tears wraps her arms around me giving me a tight hug, and I hug her back. "So how do you feel?" she asks after a moment.

"I'm shocked at the situation and the knowledge I'm married and don't even remember it, ashamed I did something stupid, elated that if I lost my virginity it was to a friend and I didn't ruin my vow, and if I'm honest with myself, happy I'm married to Owen. Not that he even knows," I realize.

"Ya, you should probably tell him. I can stay if you'd like. I'd rather not leave for a while yet if it's alright with you," she comments.

"Yes, please stay, and why don't you want to go back to your room, or downstairs with everyone. Isn't everyone down at the continental breakfast that came with the rooms and ball room when they were booked?"

"Yes everyone's probably down there. No, after last night I just don't want to go be with everyone yet, and of course I'll stay hun. You and Owen are my friends and I hope everything works out for you both whether you stay this way or not."

"Thanks Bianca," I smile at her, "would you be able to grab my dress and stuff until I get back to my own room and can get some clean clothes please. I really don't want to stay naked, especially to tell Owen," I tell her and she nods getting off the bed.

"Tell Owen what?" he questions as the bathroom door opens. "Are you ok now Clare?" he asks and is really sweet as he smiles at me.

"Well I have something you need to know and Bianca said she'd stay while we talk to you, but first would you mind turning around so I can get dressed please. I'd rather have clothes on now," I tell him as Bianca passes me my clothes.

He gives me an odd look but is gentleman enough to turn around, and Bianca closes her eyes and I quickly get dressed. "You can turn around again, and thanks," I tell him and finish once he has. He sits down in the chair and Bianca sits with me on the bed again.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asks looking at both Bianca and I with a curious expression. "Were you both able to work out how Clare ended up in here with me, and why she had your veil Bianca?" he asks.

"Well, uh, we uh, seem to have figured that stuff out, but I'm not really, uh sure how to say this. I mean, I don't really, um, remember anything but um, we seem, I mean you and I seem, to have uh…" I get out but I'm so flustered and not really sure how to tell Owen what happened last night, and I'm a little afraid of how he might react. I look up and notice him with a weird look on his face. Probably cause I was tripping over my words, and then just trailed off as I started worrying about his reaction.

**(Owen)**

"What Clare's trying to say Owen is that we are pretty sure she was wearing my veil and that ring because you two were drunk last night, and got married. And then I guess came back up here and consummated your marriage," Bianca tells me, and I'm in complete and total shock. I'm not really sure how to respond. I mean how do you respond to being told you're married and you didn't know it.

"What do you mean Clare and I are married, and consummated our marriage?" I yell in shock looking between both girls and I see Clare jump back biting her lower lip and on the verge of tears. I calm down seeing her reaction and Bianca glaring at me for scaring Clare. "I'm sorry Clare, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just shocked," I tell her and reach out my hand for hers. "But I don't get it. Why do you think we got married?" I ask.

Then I see Clare turn around and pick up what looks like a picture frame. Then she turns back again and hands it to me and then takes my outstretched hand. I look at her a moment. "This is why we think we got married," she tells me and I look down at the photo. My jaw drops and eyes go wide. I want to scream, but I don't want to scare Clare again so I do my best to stay calm and think.

"I don't know what to say. I mean it's hard to imagine being that drunk to not remember getting married, or I guess even getting back up here," and then I think about it for a moment, "Ok, I can see how the photo is good proof of us getting married, and I'm sorry Clare but I need to ask, how do you know we consummated the marriage? I mean I know I woke up in just boxers but that and pyjama bottoms is usually how I sleep anyway," I comment, and Clare looks toward Bianca, and then drops her head into one of her hands, as her other hand is still holding mine.

"Well, Clare woke up without any clothes on and super sore down below," Bianca tells me, and I look back at Clare whose head is still in her hand and I can hear her sniffling a bit. I have to think for a moment. I mean I've known Clare, although not well, for four years and in that time she dated KC, Eli, Jake and had a date with Fitz, and then I remember Clare's ring and her vow. Was Clare still a virgin, I wonder, I mean I don't remember ever hearing she lost it to anyone, but she's also a pretty private person, and if she had I'm not sure everyone would have heard about it.

"Clare," I speak softly, and she slowly lifts her head. "I know this is personal and private but given the circumstances I need to ask. Are you still a virgin? Or given last night, were you still a virgin?" I question and I'm almost scared to hear the answer.

She looks at me a moment and then slowly nods her head, and gives an almost inaudible "yes" and I'm terrified and gulp. I mean, what do I say? She turns her head toward the side table again, I follow her gaze and now I see her purity ring. It must have been behind the picture frame.

The room is silent for what feels like a while as none of us are really sure what to say. I don't know how Clare is feeling about all this but I know I feel guilty for being so out of it that any of this happened, and as much as I like Clare as a person I'm afraid she may think I raped her as neither of us remember what happened and I don't have a clue what to do or how to make either of us feel better about the situation, I ramble in my own mind thinking about everything … "Owen?" Clare questions and knocks me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not quite sure how you're feeling about all of this but I want you to know that I don't blame you and I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at myself for being stupid but please don't think I hate you," she tells me, and I can't help but smile. Clare always was a good person.

"Why don't you tell him what you told me Clare," Bianca suggests and Clare nods and then turns back to me.

"I will, but I'd like to know how Owen feels about the situation first if that's ok?" she suggests and now I know it's my turn.

"Well I'm shocked by the situation, and I feel guilty that all of this happened. I'm so sorry you got hurt Clare, you've been a good friend to me this last year, and I really like you, and I'm glad you don't hate or blame me for what happened, but I want to know what you think Clare," I tell her.

"I'm shocked at the situation too and the knowledge I'm married and don't even remember it. I feel ashamed I did something stupid, but elated that as I'm sure I lost my virginity it was to a friend and I didn't ruin my vow, and if I'm honest with myself, happy I'm married to you Owen," she tells me. It's a lot to process. Shock is certainly understandable, and I'm sorry she feels ashamed, but I'm flabbergasted that not only she is happy she lost her virginity to me, although neither of us remember it, but she's happy she married me, and a huge grin grows on my face.

"You're really happy to be married to me and not even remember it?" I ask her as I want to make sure I heard her right.

"Yes Owen I'm happy. It may not be how I pictured getting married or losing my virginity, although technically it could be as I don't remember it, but I'm happy," she tells me with a smile.

"So you don't think I took advantage of the situation right?" I ask her just wanting to clarify.

"No Owen, I trust you and I know you're not the type of guy to do that to me. You're my friend, and as you said, you didn't remember anything either," she tells me. "Are you happy?" she asks and I smile.

"To be honest, I'm happy that you're happy. And although I'm shocked and I never expected to be married at 19 I am happy to be married to you," I tell her.

"Well I'm glad you're both happy, especially with how unexpected it was. It's kind of fairy tale in a way. But I guess that really was never for me," Bianca comments but I can hear the sadness in her voice.

Clare reaches out to give Bianca a hug. "Can we do anything to get your mind off of last night hun? I know this isn't my room but I'm sure Owen wouldn't mind if you stayed up here a while longer," she says.

"Of course not B, you're always welcome here. So what do you want to do since last night didn't work out the way you were expecting?"

"Well I don't want to go down and see everyone at the continental breakfast, so would you guys mind if we order up room service?"

Both girls look at me and I smile getting up to grab the room phone. "Hi I'd like to order room service up to room 320. We have the bride from last night who didn't end up getting married and wondered if this could be part of the continental breakfast as she doesn't want to see all of the guests and family right now. Alright thanks, we'll get bacon and eggs with hash browns and a coffee," I pull the phone away from my ear, "what do you both want?" I ask, and hand the receiver to Clare when she reaches for it.

"I'd like an orange juice and french toast with strawberries and maple syrup," Clare tells the operator and then passes the phone to Bianca.

"And I'd like Belgian waffles with a side order of bacon and a coffee please," Bianca comments and then passes the receiver back to me.

"That'll be everything thanks. Sounds good, no problem I understand," I finish and then hang up. "Breakfast will be up in about 15 minutes and it'll be a $5 service charge because we're taking the breakfast outside of the dining room," I tell the girls who both nod.

"Ok, well as we have a bit of time I think I'd like to go get some clean clothes from my room and have a shower. Are you gonna be ok Bianca?" Clare mentions.

"Sounds like a good idea, and yes I'll be fine here with my best friend. Thanks Clare," Bianca smiles giving her another hug. Clare smiles when they pull away and then starts to stand and I hear her wince and her face contorts like she's in pain.

"Are you alright Clare?" I ask, as I grab her waist to help steady her when she falters slightly.

"Yes I'm alright, just sore and sensitive I guess," she tells me getting her footing. I let go, and I feel guilty that she's in pain. She looks up at me and we both look kind of awkwardly as neither of us are really sure what to do in this type of situation. I look at her eyes another moment and then make a decision putting my hand at the side of her neck and placing a soft kiss on her lips. I expect Clare to be very reserved but her hand goes to my bicep and she deepens the kiss for a moment before pulling away.

"I'll be back soon," she comments and then slowly walks to the door and I see it close behind her, before I turn back to Bianca.

"You love her don't you?" she questions, and I'm not really sure how to answer. I never really thought of Clare in that way before and yet now I'm not sure about a future without her.

"I don't know Bianca, I mean I'm happy, and I'm elated that she's happy with me, but I never really thought about it before. Although now I'm wondering if I could ever see my life without her. But right now I don't know if I can say I love her," I tell my best friend as I think about Clare.

"Well I think you guys will be good for each other, even if you think you're young. And school is over for you now for the year so you have all summer to deal with what happened and spend time actually getting to know Clare," Bianca tells me and I realize she's right. Its Easter weekend and we came down to Vegas to see Bianca and Drew get married before they went on their honeymoon and the rest of us headed home for the summer, although Adam and Clare will be going back to school on Tuesday.

"So what do you think you'll do?" Bianca questions and I cock my head at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"I mean what are you and Clare going to do? Right now you're married and you both seem happy about it, but are you gonna tell your parents, and what are you going to tell your parents, or hers, or do about living arrangements. I mean we've all been living in the dorms going to TU and just moved home. But Clare is still at Degrassi and then will be going away to school, and I think she applied to York but I don't think that was her top choice. Plus your parents are expecting you to be coming home from this weekend having been a wedding guest not having your own wedding," she reminds me, and from the moment Clare told me we were married I hadn't really thought about anything past today really.

"I don't know Bianca. I guess that's something Clare and I will have to talk about. I mean my parents are probably going to be even more shocked than Clare and I were, but I think once they meet Clare they'll be happy. And it's not like I got a girl pregnant and am being forced to marry her. This was certainly not what I had planned for my life, but life is always changing our plans," I tell me best friend, and we both laugh.

"You're certainly right about that," she smiles and then it fades slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it B?" I ask her moving over to sit on the bed and put my arm around her shoulders. She leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I just don't get it. I mean I thought he loved me. Didn't we all? We all came down to celebrate this milestone, and it all blows up in my face," she lets out and then I hear her sniffle and feel my shoulder get wet, and I realize the tough girl I've known most of my life is crying. For a few minutes I just hold her and let her cry.

When I hear her begin to sniffle in the last of her tears I shift slightly so I'm giving her a full on hug, and then I pull her away from me just slightly. I use my thumb to wipe away what's left of her tears, and then remind her, "he did something stupid, and I'm not making excuses for him, just reminding you that you've both made mistakes. You are strong and brave after everything you've been through to get to this point. Don't let some stupid guy ruin that for you. You're the strongest girl I know, so after breakfast let's put the past behind us and look at what the future has for both of us. An awesome and yet unknown future for you, and some interesting conversations about marriage for me, at least to start." And I see her smiling. "See I knew there was a smile under there," I smile at her, and then I hear a knock on the door.

I tightly hug her once more and then get up to answer the door. I see a bell boy pushing a cart with breakfast and let him in and then Clare follows in behind him showered and changed, and she looks very pretty. I pay the guy the $5 for breakfast and then tip him before he leaves and I close the door. Then I come back to retrieve my breakfast.

"You didn't have to pay Owen. After all, you did come down as a guest for my wedding," Bianca comments as she sits down on the bed with her plate in her lap.

"It's fine Bianca. One of you is my best friend and the other is apparently my wife, I don't mind," I tell them with a smile toward both as I pick up my breakfast and sit at the table by the window. "It's kinda weird saying that, 'my wife', but I don't actually mind it," I comment to no one in particular.

"I actually like being called that. It's a role I always wanted to be in life, I just never expected it so soon or with you. No offense Owen," Clare says, smiling at me. I notice she isn't wearing the ring anymore but I don't say anything. As only the three of us know right now, I'm sure she doesn't want someone like Adam to see it before she has a chance to tell him about what happened.

"None taken, you weren't the first girl I would have pictured when I thought of marriage for my future. But now that it's happened I like the result. So B reminded me while you were gone, that after this weekend we'll actually have to think and talk about what happens next, like when we get home with our parents, and living arrangements and school too I guess," I tell Clare, and then I notice Bianca's face. I put my plate down and go sit on the bed next to her again. Clare is already sitting on the other side of her and sets her plate down and we both put our arms around B.

"Bianca, are you alright?" Clare questions. "You can tell me anything remember, you helped me this morning, and you're my best friend," she reminds B, and I nod.

"I guess I'm a little jealous," B sighs wiping away a stray tear. "You guys have known each other for years and barely spoke until Owen and I were seniors, and then became friends through Adam, Drew and I. And without even a relationship of any sort you did something without thinking and ended up married, but you're more happy now then I think I've seen either of you in relationships, and yet I've known Drew for the same amount of time, and we've been back and forth in our relationship, and he's the one that proposed, but I'm sitting here not married and without Drew. How is that possible?" She questions, and Clare and I meet eye-to-eye above her head and shrug.

"I guess this is what the both of us needed. Something completely unplanned and unexpected to make us realize what we needed in life. But remember we still have a lot to work through when we get home. Don't worry B we'll both be here for you no matter what happens," I tell her and then kiss her cheek. "So what do you both want to do this afternoon? We still have today and tomorrow here in Vegas before we head home."

"Well I'd like to get away from the hotel for a while, but of course none of us can legally drink or gamble here so let's find something we can do here in Vegas together," Bianca suggests and Clare and I both agree. So I check out the hotel's weekly calendar to see what's happening close by we can go to.


	2. Getting To Know You

**I forgot to thank Halawen for her continued support and help with all my stories, but for also being such a great friend. Certainly check out her stories everyone there's a little bit of everything there!**

**Things to know: Zig, Miles and Winston are at Degrassi but is just friends with Maya and Tris**

**Tori has already moved away**

**Nothing has happened between Miles and Maya**

**Ch. 2 Getting to Know You**

**(BIANCA)**

"So why did you choose the Adventuredome Theme park?" Owen asks me, while we're standing in line to get into the park.

"Because I wanted to do something fun with my friends that would let me forget about everything," I tell him, and he gives me a weird look. "Just to forget for a little while," I finish, because even I know I can't shut out life for good.

Owen has his arms around my shoulders and Clare's as we wait in line. "Clare, are you okay?" Owen asks and I look over at my best girlfriend.

"Yes," she answers timidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Clare, I forgot you're afraid of heights. Do you want to go somewhere else?" I ask her and I see Owen has a look of concern on his face, but humour in his eyes.

"No I'll be okay. I do like theme parks, but please stay with me, and don't be surprised if I scream on the big rollercoasters," she replies, and I see Owen's arm tighten around her.

"I'm not going anywhere Clare, and I know Bianca wouldn't leave you either," he tells her and I can see that he's fallen for her even if he can't yet admit it.

"Thank you both," she smiles up at him, and reaches her hand up interlacing their fingers by her shoulder. I'm almost positive she's fallen for him just as much if not more than he has for her, and I'm extremely excited for them both and the life they will hopefully have together from this point on. We move up in line to the gate and are let in quickly, but Owen gets a slightly envious look from the guy for having two girls in his arms.

We spend the whole day just having fun and being kids at the amusement park. Owen plays a few of the games and wins Clare and I each a stuffed animal. We mostly just watch Owen showing off at the games and when we go on any rides that are quite tall like the roller coasters we put Clare in the middle so she feels a little safer. She does still scream a few times but it's not too bad and she just holds our hands tighter too. We had lunch while we were at the park, but didn't stay to have dinner there.

As we don't have a car here we had decided to walk to and from the park. We were walking back when my phone alerts me to a text message. It's not Drew, but Adam who texts me.

**ADAM: Thanx 4 letting me know Clare was alright this morning. Hope ur day out helped & I'm sorry my bro's a selfish ass. We're at the hotel but headed for dinner soon w/ mom. Let me know when ur back.**

All I can do is laugh, and when Clare and Owen look at me I show them both the text. Then I text Adam back.

**BIANCA: Welcome & she's in good hands, no worries. Ya I had a good day, it's ok, but I don't wanna see or talk to him this weekend. We're on our way back to the hotel but gonna grab dinner soon.**

I send the text and put away my phone. "So what do you guys want to do for dinner tonight?" I question while we're walking.

"Well the hotel has a bunch of restaurants, plus there's the Cirque Du Soleil show tonight we could go to," Clare comments.

"That sounds good to me, what do you think Owen?" I comment.

"I'm starving so I'm good with dinner. Cirque Du Soleil isn't really my thing, but I'll go if that's what you both want to do tonight," he comments.

"Ok, I guess that's what we're doing then. We should probably get show tickets before we head to dinner though," I suggest and they both nod in agreement.

The walk isn't much longer and we arrive back at the hotel. We get tickets but as they're for tonight they are pretty far away from the stage, but we don't mind, and the price isn't too bad. This time we each pay for ourselves. We head upstairs to dress for dinner, as most of the restaurants here are on the fancy side.

"I've been thinking," Owen comments as we walk out of the elevator on our floor but stop walking when we're in the hall, "I know B wants to avoid Drew the rest of the weekend, so how would you both feel if Bianca took Clare's room for the next two nights?" he asks.

"But where would I go?" Clare asks, "my room only has one bed," and I think I'm seeing where Owen is going with this.

"You could bring your stuff and stay in my room," he states, but it comes out a little like a question. We both see Clare biting her lip and shifting nervously. "There's no pressure Clare, we'll just sleep, I just thought we could get to know each other. You know, talk a bit without other people overhearing. I know sex is new for you, and I'm sorry you don't remember your first time," he comments and she calms down a bit.

She still takes a moment before she answers and I see Owen is a little nervous now. "Ok, I'll share your room with you Owen. And it's alright, it was just as much my fault for getting as drunk as I did that I don't remember last night, and I would like to get to know you better too," she comments and I see Owen's smile reappear and then he bends down kissing her cheek.

"Ok, we should probably move our stuff and then get ready for dinner," I comment when I notice my watch.

We go to my room, grabbing my stuff and then leave it in what was Clare's room before taking her stuff and moving it to Owen's room. We stay in relative silence doing this, and then I head back to what is now my room to grab some clothes and change before dinner.

**(OWEN)**

"You can change in the bathroom, I'll change out here," I comment to Clare as I know she's nervous being in here alone with me. "And I promise you're ok, I won't hurt you or pressure you, you're safe with me Clare," I tell her as I try and calm her nerves.

"I know Owen, and thank you, I guess this whole thing is just going to take some getting used to, but I know you'd never hurt me intentionally, I trust you. You've become a great friend and man, since the guy who threw Adam through the door," she tells me, and I smile and then frown remembering myself back then.

"I hated myself as soon as I did that, and never want to be that guy again. Although if it was to protect someone I love or care about then I would still take drastic action if I needed to," I tell her, and realize that this now includes her too.

"Yep, that's the Owen I became friends with," she tells me and then picks up some of her clothes from her duffle bag on the bed and goes into the bathroom, I'm assuming to change. I grab a dress shirt out of the closet and my dress pants off the back of the chair where I left them this morning. I change quickly and then open the door letting Bianca in when she knocks. I comment on how nice Bianca looks, and she compliments me back. A few minutes later Clare comes out of the bathroom.

She's wearing a purple blouse with see through sleeves, a black skirt that goes to her knees and black heels. "You look beautiful Clare," I tell her then lean in to kiss her cheek when she gets close enough to me.

When I pull away I see her blushing a bit. "You look quite handsome Owen," she comments with a smile, and I see something in her eyes, but I'm not sure what it is.

"Everyone ready to go?" Bianca asks. I lock my door, and we head down to the lobby and through the glass tunnel to the restaurant. We have a nice dinner and pleasant conversation. We all seem to want to avoid the topics of Drew and what will happen when we get home, but I try getting to know Clare a little better.

"So how's senior year going Clare?" I ask, because although Tristan and Maya go to Degrassi too, I mostly just hear about the big scandalous type of stuff that goes on and about the sophomore class, not the details or the seniors much.

"School has been fine. With Katie gone to Stanford I became editor of the school paper along with being VP of student council. As you know first semester was rough dealing with chemo and radiation and then having chemo brain, but I've worked hard and gotten better. I hope I can hold my honour roll status one last time," she comments and I remember when we became friends while she spent so much time at Adam's dealing with her cancer and as he tried helping her with her school work when possible to keep up with classes. I was over there most weekends I was home this past year and Drew and I became even closer friends with Clare. Bianca and Clare grew closer last school year.

"I know you'll do great Clare. You're the smartest person I know, and given what you were dealing with I'm sure you've done extremely well this year. Don't give up now," I tell her and put my arm around her shoulder as we're sitting with both girls on either side of me in a round booth.

"Did you both enjoy your first year at TU?" Clare asks, and then realizes what she said. "Sorry Bianca, I didn't mean to bring up a bad subject."

"It's ok Clare. Besides that, I enjoyed my first year at TU and I can't believe it's already over."

"What about you Owen? Did you enjoy this year?" she asks.

"Ya, I liked most of my classes, and although I was second string again, I had fun playing on the hockey team at TU. And I'm looking forward to getting into more of the physical classes in my program next year," I tell her with a smile.

We finish up eating and I pay for the three of us, then we head over to the Cirque Du Soleil show here at the MGM Grand. I didn't think I'd be that into it, but I could see how happy the show made both girls sitting on either side of me, which made me happy and I was actually quite impressed by the acrobatics. When the show finished we headed back upstairs toward our floor. When we get off the elevator and turn the corner we come face to face with Audra, who was still here for the wedding.

"Bianca honey, I am so sorry you were hurt by my son, and I know I wasn't always very kind to you, but I love you sweetie and if there is anything I can do for you, please just ask," Audra tells her as she embraces Bianca in a hug.

"Thank you Audra, and I know you were just trying to be a protective mom," Bianca tells her. "I don't want to see or talk to him right now, but I want you to know that I'm alright, and I am staying in Clare's room now. But please don't tell Drew, I did it so he had less chance of finding me," she tells her almost mother-in-law and Audra seems sympathetic.

"I understand honey, you need time and that's perfectly reasonable, but just know that Omar and I will be there for you. So did you and Clare just switch rooms then?" she asks, probably just wanting to know that Clare is safe, as she is still Adam's best friend.

"Um," Bianca starts, and I see Clare get nervous next to me. I guess telling people we got married while we were drunk is going to take some getting used to. I take her hand in mine, interlacing our fingers and squeeze lightly.

"No, they didn't switch rooms actually. If they had and Drew had gone to the room and found Clare he probably would have known the two switched rooms and would have found Bianca," I start, and it sounds pretty good. Audra gives us a weird look. "Clare is actually staying in my room," I get out. I'm sure this is kind of worrying to Audra. She never really forgave me for throwing Adam through the door, but Adam had and she kind of accepted me after that, especially once Drew and I became friends and I spent more time at the house.

"Clare is this okay with you?" Audra questions in protective mode again. And I try not to take offense to it, as I know she's just worried.

"Yes, it's alright Audra. We moved our stuff around earlier. It turns out," Clare begins slowly, "that last night after the non-wedding Owen and I both got drunk and got married," Clare tells her and now we see pure shock on Audra's face.

It takes a moment before she speaks, and we're all afraid of the explosion that might come. "What do you mean you two were drunk and got married?" she questions slowly instead getting louder as she goes. She must still be trying to process this.

"We're not quite sure what happened, but we have proof we got married, and we've talked about it together and with Bianca and we're both happy. It'll take some getting used to of course, but please don't tell Adam or my parents Audra. I still need to figure out how to tell them about this," Clare tells Audra, attempting to stay quiet soothers don't hear, only loud enough for the four of us. I squeeze Clare's hand again gently to show her I'm still here.

"I'm not quite sure what to say," Audra comments, but is quiet and seems to have calmed down some. "I'd like to tell Omar, but I won't tell anyone else, but can you both promise that you'll come to me if you need to talk, or if when you do tell your parents they aren't supportive. I want all three of you to come to me if you ever need to talk," she tells us and looks between the three of us. Clare looks up at me and I smile down at her. We both nod at her and she and Clare hug, but Clare doesn't really let go of my hand, then Audra moves over hugging me also. And then she and Bianca embrace again. She tells us she's going to her room, and is going to tell Omar about what we talked about, but that she'll make sure he says nothing about it either, and for us to have a good night, then walks past us down the hall.

"So what now?" I ask.

"I think I'm gonna head to my room for a shower," Bianca tells us. We nod and say good night to her, and she tells us she'll be by in the morning to hang out again. She hugs us both whispering in my ear as she does "be patient and don't hurt her," and I nod slightly and then she heads to Clare's previous room. I look down at Clare once Bianca is gone, and point my head in the direction of my room. She nods and we walk to my room together. I open the door with the key card and open the door, following her in. She sits on the bed and looks around and appears a little uneasy again.

"It's okay Clare, you're safe I promise. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, please know you can trust me," I tell her and sit down beside her. I still think she's nervous but surprisingly she takes my hand and interlaces our fingers.

"I know Owen and I do trust you, and I feel safe with you, it's just I'm not really sure what happens next. I mean, I'm 18 and unexpectedly married, to a friend, but we never dated to get to know each other, and this just happened really fast," she explains, and I know what she means, although in a way I also don't know how she feels.

"Ya, I never expected to be 19 and married, but if given the chance I wouldn't take it back," I confess to her and see a shy smile appear. "If you want we can get changed, separately of course," I add when I see nervousness on her face again, "and then we can sit together or lie on the bed and get to know each other better, talking I mean," I suggest hoping that's caring without putting pressure on her.

"That's sounds nice, thank you Owen," she replies, and then shocks me again by kissing my cheek, before she gets off the bed and grabs what I guess is her pajamas, as she didn't have them when we woke up this morning, and goes into the bathroom. While she's in there I put on clean boxers and my pajama bottoms. I also grab a t-shirt out of my bag, but I don't yet put it on. I wouldn't normally wear one to bed, but I'm trying to make Clare feel comfortable right now, and then hopefully with a little time she'll be comfortable enough for me not to wear one. I sit in the chair for a couple of minutes and then the bathroom door opens and she comes out in satiny light blue pajama bottoms and a light blue tank top with dark blue stripes. She's still wearing a bra but the tank top isn't doing much to cover it.

I see her bite her lip and blush slightly. "I grabbed a t-shirt I can put on if you're uncomfortable. I normally don't wear one to bed, but I did promise not to pressure you, and that you could trust me. I don't want to put pressure on you Clare," I tell her.

I see her face calm out of the nervousness. "No its okay Owen, if you don't normally wear one to bed I'm not gonna make you change that for me, I guess I'm just not really used to seeing you without your varsity jacket, or a suit jacket the few times you've been dressed up," she tells me, and I smile a bit. With all the sports teams I've been on it makes sense I'd normally be wearing a jacket of some sort. I toss the t-shirt back toward my bag.

"I just need to brush my teeth and I'll be ready for bed," I tell her with a smile before going into the bathroom. I come out a few minutes later to see she's lying on the bed, but on top of the covers. I walk over and sit next to her. "Are you ok if I sit here while we talk, and if we both sleep in the bed?" I ask adding, "or I can sleep on the floor if you'd rather."

"I'm not going to kick you out of your bed Owen, its ok, really. I may get nervous but this is all just really new," she admits biting her lip.

"It's ok Clare, if you feel uncomfortable or nervous, just tell me. This is really new for both of us, and it'll take some time for both of us to know what the other is comfortable with, but I'll do my best to help you be as comfortable as possible," I tell her and sit against the headboard beside her.

"So…" Clare starts but pauses, probably unsure of what to say or ask. "Well I guess we already talked about school and the future, a bit anyway, so tell me about your past," she suggests, and I guess that's a good place to start getting to know each other better.

"Well I've always been into sports, football, hockey, wrestling. There's just Tris and I, and my parents in my family. My parents are Danielle and Noah. They've been married 25 years, and are still married. My mom is a nurse, and my dad is a lawyer. I had a hard time when I was younger. I got mixed in with some older kids and got pulled into the ravine crowd, and due to being tough and having always stood up for Tris, mostly through intimidation, I became a bully," I'm saying but when I say this I see Clare's face change, and I think of Adam. "It was what I did to Adam though, that made me realize I didn't like who I had become, so I stopped going to the ravine and cut off ties with most of the people. I began focusing on football, hockey and school, apologized to Adam, and became good friends with Drew, although given his latest stunt, that could be in question, and I only use my intimidation if someone is hurting the people I love and care about. Tris, Bianca, my mom, Maya," I pause and look up at Clare slowly. "This includes you now too you know, so if anyone ever hurts you let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Owen," she says with a warning look.

"Just so they know not to hurt those I care about," I assert.

"I don't want you to get hurt or sent to prison on my account," she tells me and looks up biting her lip like she's worried about me being hurt.

"I promise Clare, just enough so they hurt a little," I remark.

"Good," she replies with a smile looking right in my eyes. "It would hurt me if something happened to you, and you did promise to never hurt me," she comments with a smile.

I smile back, and laugh that she is using my words against me. "You're right, I did. So," I continue changing the subject. "What about your past?" I ask.

"Well, you answer this and I can fill you in better on my past. I mean I'm guessing you mostly know me by my 'Saint Clare' reputation and the guys I dated," she comments and I nod, quite intrigued with what she's getting at. "Who were your friends when you hung out in the ravine?" she asks, and I'm thrown off by the question.

"Um, well Fitz, but we kinda lost touch after Vegas night. Reese, but he moved. Johnny DiMarco, but he left for TU and I've only seen him a couple of times on campus. Lucas Valieri, Jay Hogart, guys like that. I wouldn't think you'd know any except Fitz, but I'm curious because you asked," I tell her. I'm looking forward to her answer.

"Ya, I know Fitz. There was the blackmail date to Vegas Night, which I think would have been a nice date had Eli not poisoned him. I'm sure you heard about that after leaving the boiler room," she comments and I feel stupid.

"That was a stupid idea that I wish had never happened," I tell her.

"I know," she replies. "Then once he was out of juvie he cyber stalked me for a little while," and I'm surprised by this. "Reese was still at Degrassi when I was in grade 9 and he hit on me at the Dot and before he took his girlfriend into the van the one time I was in the ravine," she comments.

"What were you doing in the ravine?" I question.

"I was getting to that, but Alli had been trying to get Johnny DiMarco's attention, and being a good friend I went with her to the ravine one afternoon."

"Are you nuts? The ravine can be dangerous," I tell her, almost annoyed at myself I wasn't there.

"Hey, just because people think I'm little miss innocent doesn't mean I can't handle myself. Besides, Alli was there, and although they weren't yet dating and Johnny and I didn't always get along while they dated, and he was attempting to play it cool, he was always a good enough guy to not let anyone take advantage of girls. And yes he made mistakes with Alli, but so did she. Besides I've known Lucas, Jay, Spinner Mason and Peter Stone since I was about 11 and they taught me how to protect myself," she tells me and I'm shocked enough my eyes widen and jaw drops.

"Ok, I'm sorry, you're right, you're not the innocent girl many, including me always thought, but how do you know these guys? Jay and Lucas are delinquents like I used to be, and dropouts, and all of them are older than us," I explain.

"Exactly," she says with a smirk. I give her a questioning look like she's nuts. "You were a delinquent but you changed, and so did all of them. Lucas became a security guard. Jay cleaned up his act, works hard as a mechanic and got married last summer. Spinner married Mr. Simpson's step-daughter Emma a few years ago and they're expecting a son around thanksgiving, plus he'll be graduating from the police academy in June. And Peter got off ecstasy years ago, manages Above the Dot when he's home and went away to Business school," she comments, and I'm afraid to know how she knows all this.

"Ok…, I'm glad they're doing well. It proves the changes can be positive, but how in the world would 'Saint Clare' have met guys like that at 11 years old?"

"My older sister Darcy dated Spinner, and I met Jay through him. After they broke up, she started dating Peter and Spinner began dating Lucas's sister Jane so I met Lucas through them. From the moment we met I thought of Spinner like an older brother. When Darcy went through her difficulties they all looked out for me and treated me like another little sister. We became even closer when Darcy moved to Africa and my parents got divorced. We still talk quite often, although they aren't around as much anymore," she tells me.

"Ok wow," is all I can think to say. "Anything else?"

"Of course, but I think those are stories for another time. It's getting pretty late, and we still have another day here in Vegas and Bianca said she'd be by in the morning, so we should probably get to sleep," Clare comments and then yawns. I smile just slightly at this and nod.

"Alright, sounds good, I'm getting tired too. Good night Clare, sleep well," I tell her, and then lean over and kiss her forehead.

"Good night Owen, have a good sleep," she smiles back and then gets comfortable. I get comfortable too, and lay still. It only takes a few minutes before her breathing calms and I know she's asleep. She looks so peaceful, and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**(Clare)**

I wake up but don't quite open my eyes, and yet the room appears very bright. I attempt to get up but something heavy is holding me down. I slowly open my eyes turning my head and find that I have Owen's arms around my waist. I know we fell asleep in the same bed, but we weren't touching when I fell asleep. I like the feeling of his arms around me, and it's nice and warm, but I have to go to the bathroom, so I attempt to remove the arm above me, but this disturbs Owen who opens his eyes as he tightens his arms around me.

"Good morning," Owen smiles when he sees how close we are and that his arms are around me.

"Happy Easter! This was a nice way to wake up, although I know I didn't fall asleep with your arms around me," I comment and Owen begins to move his arms, but I grab his hands. "I don't mind waking up this way though, and I hope to continue waking up like this, but I have to go to the bathroom," I smile slightly and see Owen smile. He lets go and shifts so I can get out of bed. I see Owen watching me as I walk by the end of the bed. As I get to the bathroom door I hear a knock on the room door.

"Happy Easter to you too. I'll get it," Owen comments as I turn around and smile and then close the bathroom door. When I come back out I see Bianca sitting in the chair.

"Morning Clare," Bianca smiles when she sees me come back into the room.

"Good morning, happy Easter, any troubles from Drew once you got to your room last night?" I ask, although I'm guessing if there was she would have texted Owen.

"Happy Easter. Nope, no problems, I haven't heard from him since Friday night. So how was your night together?" she asks.

Owen and I look at each other before either of us answer. "It was fine, we got to know each other a little better," he replies, and Bianca leaves it at that.

"We should probably get dressed and get something to eat so we can hang out again today. I'm assuming you want to get away from the hotel again Bianca? Get away from Drew?" I ask her.

"How about you both get dressed and I'll order up breakfast, and yes I'd like to get away from the hotel again, but I was talking to Adam last night and he and I are going to hang out today, because the two of you already have plans," she tells us and Owen and I look at each other again. "What do you guys want?" she asks.

We each tell her before getting changed in the bathroom one at a time. Breakfast arrives and we eat mostly in silence. This time we're all sitting at the table by the window, and I'm enjoying the view we have of the city. It's a much nicer view from Owen's room then it was from mine. Just as we finish eating there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Bianca announces jumping up. She checks through the peephole. I'm guessing to make sure it's not Drew, and then opens the door to Adam.

"Ok Bianca, so where are we going?" he asks walking in and then notices Owen and I. "Hi Clare, hi Owen," he says with hesitation. "What are you doing here?"

"This is Owen's room," Bianca mentions and then picks up her purse. "We all have somewhere to go first and then you and I are going to hang out in the city," she tells Adam, and then looks at us. "Come on we need to get going," she announces with excitement.


	3. What Happens in Vegas

**I want to thank everyone who reads, favourites, follows and especially reviews any of my stories. I love reading reviews and seeing what people think. And for any guest reviews I do answer your reviews on my profile page so please check those out.**

**Ch 3: What Happens in Vegas**

**(Owen)**

"Bianca, where are we going?" Adam asks, as we walk down the sidewalk.

"It's a surprise!" Bianca insists and it's the same answer she's given each time any of us have asked since Adam arrived at my room.

We finally arrive at the Venetian hotel doors. "Bianca, why did we just walk from one hotel to another? Please don't tell me we are now switching hotels and not just rooms," I comment with utter confusion.

"You guys switched rooms?" Adam asks.

"We'll explain later," Bianca tells him. "But first your surprise is inside," she insists pulling at mine and Clare's hands. We give in and let her pull us inside. I see Adam following us and even more confused than we are.

We arrive at the front desk. "Hi, I ordered tickets for two for a gondola ride today," Bianca tells the clerk.

"And your name?" asks the female clerk.

"My name is Bianca DeSousa, I paid for the tickets yesterday online, but I'm not taking the ride, they are," she says and then turns pointing at Clare and I.

"Bianca, what are you talking about?" Clare asks sounding slightly nervous.

"What? You deserve to enjoy today together, given what happened Friday night," she comments with a mischievous smirk.

"Why would what happened Friday mean Clare and Owen should spend time together? And why would you be paying for the tickets?" Adam questions and I feel bad he's being left out right now.

"Ah yes, here are the tickets Miss DeSousa," the clerk speaks up as the tickets print out before any of us can answer Adam's questions. She holds out the tickets to Bianca. "Just follow this hallway to the end and out the doors. Someone there will take the tickets," the clerk tells us pointing to the hallway with a smile.

"Thanks," Clare smiles politely.

"Ok you guys go enjoy, we'll be back in an hour," Bianca genuinely smiles. She hands me the tickets, then reaches up to give me a hug, but whispers in my ear, "think of this as part of your wedding present. Something happy the two of you will actually remember about this weekend," she remarks, kissing my cheek and letting go. She hugs Clare and then grabs Adam's hand puling him toward the door.

"What is happening Bianca?" I hear Adam exclaim as Bianca pulls him through the hotel door.

I look down at Clare. She has a shy look but is smiling. "Well, we may never get the chance to ever do this again and Bianca did pay for the tickets," she comments.

"You're right, let's go," I reply with a smile as it wouldn't take much to convince me. After a few steps down the hall side by side Clare takes my hand interlacing out fingers. I smile down at her, happy she's feeling more comfortable with me. I lean over kissing the top of her head.

We get out the doors and I hand the guy our tickets. Once we're seated in the gondola, a worker takes a photo of us and then as we look around at the view the gondola starts moving. "So what did Bianca whisper to you?" Clare asks still holding my hand.

"She said to think about this as part of our wedding present from her, and it's something happy we can remember together about this weekend," I tell Clare.

"That's so sweet of her, I can't believe she'd really do this for us," Clare comments.

"So you came down here for your wedding?" the gondola rower asks. "That's great, congratulations!" he praises with a smile.

"Thanks," Clare comments, but she doesn't correct the rower, which surprises me slightly, but I don't either. We enjoy the ride in silence for a little while just enjoying the view. I don't know how long it's been but at some point Clare moves closer to me and after looking at her a moment I put my arm around her shoulders and she leans against me slightly and I wrap my other arm around the front of her waist. I know I get a smile on my face.

"You too look very cute together," the rower comments again, "I'm sure you'll be very happy," he tells us, and I smile thanking him. Before I'm ready to let go our time is up, and we arrive back at the dock. We stand up together and I pick Clare up by the waist setting her on the dock before stepping out myself.

"All the best for your marriage," the rower comments again as we smile thanking him. The worker who took the photo earlier hands it to us in a cardboard frame, it must be part of the ticket and we head back out to the lobby. Once we get out there I see Bianca and Adam sitting in soft chairs in the far corner.

"Hey, how was it?" Bianca asks, with a smile.

"The view was gorgeous, the gondola rower was very nice, and I loved the ride," Clare tells her and appears like she's elated, "and the company," she whispers, but I can hear her and smile too.

"I had a great time, thanks B, and you were right, it was something we'll never forget," I tell my best friend as I show her the photo.

"I'm so glad," Bianca replies. Its then I notice Adam is looking between the three of us like we're all nuts.

"Ok, I'm tired of being left out, I spent the last hour at the mall next door in a comic book store and I couldn't enjoy myself because I was trying to figure out what in the world is going on with the three of you. Just tell me, please," he just about whines out.

"Alright Adam, we'll tell you, but please don't be angry or comment, please just know that I'm happy," Clare tells him.

"How about we talk while we walk to our next destination," Bianca suggests.

"No more surprises B, although I was very happy with that one," I tell her.

"We're going to Mandalay Bay's Shark Aquarium together, when are we going to get another chance to see that?" she asks and we all agree that would be fun, so we head out of the Venetian, and start walking.

"You know, we're all getting quite the exercise with all the walking we've been doing here," Clare comments with a laugh, and I laugh with a nod too.

"Ok, no more stalling, what's going on? I've seen the looks you two have been giving each other, and last I knew you were still becoming friends. And now it's like you're inseparable, Clare is in your room Owen first thing in the morning, and Bianca is buying you both tickets on a gondola ride for just the two of you?" Adam questions and appears to be getting more worked up the more he says.

Clare looks up at me for a moment, and I smile down at her, and then I put my arm around her shoulders and I can see Clare smiling. Adam gives us another look like he's totally confused. "Adam, Owen and I are married," Clare announces and Adam stops walking and his mouth drops.

He's silent for probably a full minute, but when he does speak it's definitely not quite the sweet quiet Adam we've all come to know. "Are you crazy?" he screams, and it not only surprises the three of us, but also some of the people passing by, both walking and in vehicles. And given this is Vegas, that's a little shocking.

Before any of us have a chance to respond Adam has grabbed Clare's wrist and pulls her away from me. I promised to always protect her, so although he's pulled her away I walk toward where he's pulled her. She looks back at me, giving me a look like she will be alright, but I stay close, because although he is Clare's best friend, I am now her husband, and want to make sure she's safe.

We stand and for probably 10 minutes while Adam questions Clare and she does her best to explain everything that happened. I'm not able to hear the whole conversation, but Bianca stands next to me and reminds me Clare's ok a couple of times, when it looks like Adam is going pretty harsh on Clare. She even holds me back once, when Clare looks like she may be getting upset. But finally the conversation finishes, they hug and then Clare walks back to me and hugs me with her head on my chest. I hug her tight also, and then Adam walks back over to us.

"Alright, now that Adam knows, let's head on to our next stop," Bianca comments, and begins walking down the sidewalk in the direction of our hotel again. I kiss the top of Clare's head, keeping my arm around her shoulders and she puts hers around my waist, and we and Adam begin following Bianca. None of us say much until we get past the MGM Grand again.

"Owen, Clare has told me, and I can see that you make her happy, but if you ever hurt her, believe me you will be hurting," Adam comments, and I give him a look. "I know I can't hurt you, but between me, Drew, and all of Clare's 5 older brothers, believe me you'll be hurting," he tells me.

"Adam," Clare sardonically glares at him.

"Believe me Adam, I have no intention of ever hurting Clare. This may not have ever been what we planned for our futures, but we've both admitted we're happy it happened, and I plan to make her happy for the rest of my life," I tell him, and I see Clare has a glowing smile on her face. I smile, and for the first time since she left my room yesterday morning to go take a shower after we figured out what happened, she leans up and kisses me. It's quick, but sweet, and there's a feeling I've never felt with any other girl I've kissed before.

When Clare pulls away she smiles at me. "I promise to do everything I can to always makes you happy too Owen. But given how quick this happened and everything, I think we'll still have to take it kind of slow for a while," she admits, but I still smile.

"That's fine Clare, I don't mind waiting," I tell her, and then we all begin walking again.

"I guess we're going to have to tell everyone when we get back," Clare comments after a few minutes. "Your family, Jake, my brothers, Darcy, our friends," she lists, and I realize she mentioned Jake but not her parents.

"Not planning on telling your parents?" I question.

"I just don't see that going well. But if we were going to tell them, I'd need you to be there, and an already planned place for me to live when my mom kicks me out," she surmises with a grimace.

"Of course I'd be with you if that's what you want, but you really think it would be that bad?" I question, and I get a look not only from Clare, but Adam and Bianca as well.

"You obviously haven't met her mom," Adam comments, and then continues walking.

"Is she really that bad?" I ask Clare as we continue walking.

"Well, she wasn't so bad when Darcy and I were young, but she's always had strong opinions, and beliefs, and as we got older her opinions got stronger. It got much worse when Darcy began rebelling, and then after everything with my dad and Darcy and the divorce. Once both my dad and Darcy were gone, for a while it was just mom and I, and she was super strict about everything, especially when it came to my purity vow. She reconnected with and then married Jake's dad Glen really quickly, and although it's nice to have other people around, Glen very much takes my mom's side when she's around, or plays the passive opinion of Switzerland and stays neutral which is just as frustrating. So even if she were to know it was after we got married that I lost my virginity to you, she'd be furious and go absolutely berserk to learn that not only am I married, and lost my virginity, but she wasn't a part of something, and things have changed without her approval, as she feels she needs to be a part of everything that happens in my life," Clare gets out barely breathing through that whole rant.

"Wow, okay, that is rough, but what makes you think she'd throw you out when we tell her if she likes having a say in everything you do. I can understand that being annoying, but that also seems like she'd be too worried to actually throw you out," I comment.

"Because her support and caring only comes out when it's convenient for her. She wants to put on this image that we're the perfect family, so she pretends to people that we are, and it's as if dad and Darcy never existed. But the moment she finds out that I got married and it was without her and not in our church at home, where she could show off her perfect daughter and son-in-law, she'll see me as another screw up and want nothing to do with me, so she can still pretend her little family is all perfect," Clare gets out, as she tears up.

"Clare, you are not a screw up," I tell her as I wipe away the tears sliding down her perfect rosy cheeks and then wrap my arms around her in a tight hug. "If your mom can't see you're perfect just the way you are then don't worry about it. You have Adam, and Bianca, and you said Jake, Darcy, your brothers, and of course remember, now you have me, and I'm sure my family will love you," I tell her, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Owen," she gives me a teary smile.

"You're welcome," I smile and we keep walking. It isn't long before we arrive at Mandalay Bay.

"Alright let's go in," Bianca says, quite excited standing at the door waiting for Clare and I. "Hey, don't worry about your mom Clare, she's always been a bitch," Bianca comments giving Clare a hug. I smile at the two of them, and how close they've become in the last year, and then follow them in when Bianca puts her arm around Clare's shoulders and they walk into the hotel together. We follow the signs to the Shark Reef Aquarium.

This place is huge, and we are walking around and checking a lot of it out for a couple of hours together. Eventually Clare and I end up walking together again, with my arm around her shoulders and this time she raises her hand and interlaces our fingers at her shoulder. Clare surprised me with just how excited she was about the sharks and all of the sea life in the aquarium

"I love just how big they all were," Clare comments, as we leave Mandalay Bay. "It was so cool to see them that close up, and see all the other sea animals," she comments gushing.

"The sea, another Clare Edwards passion?" I ask, somewhat in jest.

"Yes, I just love the sea, and the vast expanse of it. The ecology, and life of it, like God created this whole other world that we can see and yet don't have much part in," she tells me, and I have to stop and think for a moment. I never really thought about it like that before. Not only the world within our world part, but about the creation of it. I know Clare's a Christian, but I don't really know what I believe.

When I come out of my thoughts I see Clare has her face scrunched up at me. "What's with the face?" I question.

"You called me Clare Edwards, but it doesn't sound right anymore," she confesses, and I think I know where she's going with this. "That's something else I guess we should do when we get home, is for me to legally change my name to Clare Diana Milligan," she tells me with a smile.

"I like that, it sounds really pretty, I think it suits you, and I never knew your middle name was Diana, like the princess, but are you sure about all of this?" I question as legally changing her name would really make this whole situation real.

"Why, are you having second thoughts?" she asks me, but I can hear worry in her voice.

"No, but I know we're both still young and I don't want you to regret all this later," I comment, "I'm happy with what happened, but I don't want to pressure you," I finish.

"You're not Owen. I was shocked yesterday morning, but I'm happy, for the first time in a long time, I'm genuinely happy, and that has to do with you. I've learned to never regret anything I do, but to learn from it, and I think God brought us together for a reason, although I'm not sure yet what that is, but if this does somehow turn out to be a mistake, I promise you I won't regret it," she says and then reaches up giving me a brief kiss on the lips.

"Alright, Mrs. Milligan, we'll get your name changed when we get home," I tell her, and I see her face brighten up. We have followed Bianca and Adam back to the MGM Grand, and followed them straight into the dining room for dinner. When we're seated in a booth again, Clare and I on one side, and Bianca and Adam on the other, I notice that Drew is sitting a few tables over from us with Audra and Omar. But before I can tell the others, Drew gets up walking over to us.

"Bianca, please just talk to me," Drew begs, surprising Bianca as he walked up behind her.

"No, I can't even look at you, I don't know if I'm angrier at you or angrier at myself for believing you could ever love me enough to change," Bianca replies angrily.

"I'm sorry Bianca, you kids enjoy your dinner," Audra comments.

"Come on son," Omar comments putting his arm around his son's shoulder, and starts moving him towards the doorway. "Enjoy your dinner, congratulations to you both," he comments as he walks by, and then they are all gone.

"Are you okay, Bianca?" Clare questions taking Bianca's hand across the table.

"Ya, I'm fine, just don't really feel like talking right now," Bianca remarks, but smiles up at all of us. We stay fairly quiet through the rest of dinner. And when we're all done, we decide to all head up to our rooms.

"Goodnight," Bianca smiles hugging each of us.

"Thank you so much for today Bianca, it's something I'll never forget," Clare replies hugging her best friend. "Call if you need anything," Clare tells her. I hug and say goodnight to Bianca and Adam, and then we head to our own rooms.

Clare and I get to our room, and I close the door. "It's still fairly early, and our final night in Vegas, what would you like to do?" I question.

"Well it's our last night here, what do you think of going swimming?" Clare asks.

"Sounds great to me," I tell her, and go looking in my duffle for my board shorts.

**(Adam)**

After saying goodnight to Clare, Owen and Bianca, I head to my parents room where I'm guessing they took Drew to keep him from bothering Bianca again tonight. My dad answers when I knock so I go in and see my mom on the bed and Drew sitting in the chair by the window. When he hears me he turns his head and looks up at me.

"Did Bianca say anything about me?" he asks.

"No, the subject was dropped after you left with mom and dad, and dinner was mostly eaten in silence. Seriously dude, what is it with you? You've had some great girls in your life, and you've screwed it up every single time. Do you do this stuff just to see how many girls you can get and then hurt? Some of these girls have been good friends of mine, and you don't seem to care," I rant at my brother, because I'm tired of seeing the way he uses and then hurts girls.

"Alright Adam, leave your brother alone, I think he feels bad enough as it is," mom tells me, with that harsh mom look.

"And he should," I counter back. "Do you know how hard it is for me to find a girlfriend, and yet you have no problems getting them, or throwing them away like they mean nothing. Why don't you grow up and think about someone other than yourself for once," I reply getting angrier, the more I think about what a jerk my brother has become over the years.

"Adam, enough," my dad tells me in a stern voice, and I realize I shouldn't be here right now, before I say something I regret. So I leave the room before I anyone else says anything. I decide while walking to my room that I need to cool off, and so I grab my board shorts, t-shirt and towel from my room and head down to the pool. I don't really have plans of going in but maybe just getting my feet wet.

When I'm changed with my compression vest still on under my t-shirt and I'm almost to the pool deck, I hear laughing and splashing, and when I get out to the pool deck I see Clare and Owen in the pool. They look like they could have been a couple for years the way they seem so comfortable with each other at the moment. "You two really look like you've been together for years," I comment as I set down my towel, wallet and key card on a lounge chair.

They stop playing around and laughing when they realize there is someone else there. "Hi Adam," Clare smiles up at me, but I notice she's still holding Owen's arm.

"Sorry, dude, did you say something?" Owen questions.

Now that they've calmed down on the splashing I sit at the edge of the pool and put my feet in the water. "Ya, I said you two look like you've been together for years," I tell them both.

They look at each other before looking back at me. "I think that this is what both of us needed, we just didn't realize it," Clare comments.

"Yep, I'm thinking that's true," Owen agrees.

"Maybe God was telling us something," Clare comments, "He does use some interesting methods at times, like Abraham and his son, or Jonah and the whale," she mentions, and I realize she's right. It looks like Owen is thinking about what Clare just said, but he doesn't say anything.

We all enjoy about two hours talking and having fun at the pool before heading up to our rooms for the night.

**(Clare)**

Owen and I get up to the room after having fun in the pool with Adam. "If its ok with you I'd like to email my sister about us while you're in the shower," I tell Owen when we get in.

"So you're ready to tell people about us?" he questions.

"Well, I'm not ready to tell my mom, but we get home tomorrow, so we'll have to start telling people soon, plus it will probably be a couple of days before Darcy sees the email anyway, and I don't want her to get any wrong ideas when we start telling other people. I'd like to tell her myself," I tell Owen my reasons.

"Ok, I understand, and I'm happy you're telling Darcy, and I hope to meet her some day," Owen replies and I'm happy he's thinking of the future enough to want to meet my sister. "Maybe once we're both out of our showers we should talk about telling people and our future?" Owen suggests and I agree.

"Enjoy," I tell him. He smiles grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom.

I put my towel on the chair and sit down at the table with my laptop and open my emails. I have an email from Jake who decided to stay out west to work in the mushroom fields for the summer again after finishing up his first year at Stanford with Katie, although he went into environmental science while she went into pre-law. I have nothing from my mom, but that's no surprise.

**Hey Darcy, I hope everything's going well and you're healthy and happy there. I have something to tell you, and I want to tell you before mom finds out. Please don't be mad or worry, and know that I'm happy. I came down to Vegas for my best friend's wedding. They didn't get married, but I had a few drinks that night and woke up the next day married to Owen Milligan, a friend who was also here for the wedding. Believe me he didn't take advantage of me. He'd been drinking too, and neither of us remember that night, but we both believe it was right for both of us. We fly home tomorrow, and will be telling our families in the next few days. I'll keep you up to date on what's going on. Hope to hear from you soon, I miss you, Love you, Clare xo**

When I've finished up my email, I check Jake's email. He and Katie send their love to Maya and I, and will be home once this summer for my graduation in June. I reply telling him I miss him, and I have something to tell him, but I'll tell him more when I get home to Toronto tomorrow, then I close my laptop, and head in for a shower because Owen has finished up in the bathroom.

When I come out of the bathroom Owen is sitting at the table enjoying the view of the strip and the night sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?" I comment walking up to the window. "I'm going to miss it."

"Yep, it certainly is," Owen comments and then stands up. I think he's headed for the bed, but instead he steps behind me, and puts his arms around my waist as we continue looking out the window. We stand in silence for a few more minutes, and then I yawn uncontrollably, and I can feel Owen laugh slightly. "It's getting late, and we have to be up early to catch our flight, how about we both head to bed," he suggests and I nod. He lets go and we both head to bed and climb in getting comfortable. But I realize that I liked the feel of Owen's arms around me when I woke up this morning, and just now as we looked out the window.

"Owen?" I speak up quietly, hoping he hasn't yet fallen asleep.

"Yes," he answers, and I can hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Will you hold me?" I question, hoping he doesn't see this as silly.

"Of course Clare," Owen replies, and I smile. We move closer, and I roll slightly so he can put out his arm. I set my head on his arm and rest my hand on his chest, while he wraps both arms around me.

"Goodnight Owen, and thank you," I tell him, and yawn again.

"Goodnight Clare, sleep well," he comments, tightening his hold just slightly and surrounded by Owen's deep scent which has become familiar and comforting to me these past few days, and feeling his heart beat as it lulls me to sleep.

I wake up when the alarm goes off in the morning still wrapped in Owen's arms. "Wish we didn't have to leave," Owen comments when he opens his eyes.

"I know what you mean," I comment, with a smile. "But I guess we better get up and get ready to leave," I remind him. Reluctantly he removes his arms, and we both get out of bed.

After about an hour of getting up and packing there's a knock on the door. I get it, letting Audra in. "Are you kids just about ready?" she asks, and then appears to realize what she said. "Well I guess you're not really kids anymore are you? This will certainly take some getting used to. So we were able to convince Drew to give us his ticket to keep him away from Bianca for the flight, and Bianca is giving hers to you Clare, so here is your new seat Owen. You guys can sit together now. We thought you'd like that," Audra comments.

"Thank you Audra, we will have some things to discuss on the flight about what happens when we get home," I tell her but look over at Owen who nods. We do one final quick check of the room and then follow Audra down to the lobby.

We all get in the shuttle and head to the airport. Fiona, Imogen and Drew don't say anything when Owen and I sit next to each other on the shuttle, but they all give us with odd looks when we sit together on the flight, but we don't pay much attention. Owen and I talk for a while on the flight about what might happen when we get back, and decide on who we need to tell, and who should be first. But after some talking I fall asleep with my head on Owen's shoulder. When we get back to Toronto's Pearson International Airport Owen wakes me gently. "Clare, we're back, you need to wake up now," he tells me, shaking my shoulder slightly.

I wake up and look around. We get off the plane and into the airport through customs and security. Thankfully there are no problems. Our marriage license probably hasn't gone through yet. When we're all out in the parking lot where Omar, Owen and Imogen left their vehicles on Thursday, Owen and I are stopped from walking.

"Ok, let's hear it. What in the world is going on?"


	4. Guess What, We're Married

**Ch 4. Guess What, We're Married**

**(Owen)**

"Ok, let's hear it. What in the world is going on?" Fiona questions stopping Clare and I in the parking lot. The Torres family and Bianca also stop and turn around, looking at us. Bianca making sure she's nowhere near Drew.

"Ya, you two seem really close today, and I saw Bianca coming out of what I thought was your room yesterday Clare, but you didn't come out with her," Imogen remarks.

"How about all of you come back to our house, and explain it, rather than trying to do it out here in the parking lot," Audra suggests, and we all agree.

We get back to the Torres house, but instead of going in through the basement door like we normally would we follow Audra and Omar into the living room and all sit down, Clare and I next to each other.

"Ok, so tell us why you two have gotten so close so quickly," Imogen insists once we're all comfortable and everyone's looking at the two of us.

I look at Clare, who says I can tell them. "Well, after Drew and B's wedding didn't happen," I start, and look at Drew for his stupidity. He just looks away for a moment. "I started drinking. After all, it was Vegas and there wasn't much else to do that night due to our ages and what happened. Anyway, the next thing I know I'm waking up in bed in my hotel room the next morning. My head was fuzzy and pounding, but there was something tickling my nose. I moved it, opening my eyes, and found Clare was asleep beside me," I get to, and Fiona and Imogen are going crazy with questions. Drew is just sitting there in shock.

"There's more, just let them get through the story," Bianca suggest, getting Fiona and Imogen to stop talking. Ever since Fiona came home from Italy at Christmas after 6 months of her internship, she and Imogen are almost inseparable.

"So, I woke up in Owen's room, and my head was fuzzy too. Bianca and Owen were both there," Clare tells them and is almost interrupted with questions again, but Bianca speaks up.

"I was only there because Adam was worried because Clare was missing, so I went to see if Owen had seen her or could help us look," Bianca remarks which quiets everyone down again.

"So after talking just Bianca and I and then all three of us we figured out that Owen and I had gotten married the night before. Turns out the fabric Owen moved away from my face had been Bianca's veil," Clare informs those who don't know already, who all appear shocked.

"Clare? You got drunk and got married?" Fiona questions.

"To Owen?" Imogen adds to her girlfriend's question.

"Yes, Owen and I got married Friday night, although neither of us remember it. But we have a wedding chapel photo, a large tacky ring, and the fact that we called and confirmed it with the chapel the next morning. Plus we did wake up in bed together Saturday morning. I'm Mrs. Milligan now," Clare adds with a laugh. I smile, cause although it's odd, I still like the sound of that.

"So I guess you guys spent the rest of the weekend together?" Drew comments from his spot on the floor. Probably wondering why we didn't tell him.

"Ya, the two of us and Bianca spent Saturday together, and then yesterday the three of us and Adam went out. Bianca surprised Clare and I with a gondola ride at the Venetian as part of our wedding present while she and Adam went to the mall and then we all went to the Shark Reef Aquarium. We had fun together and Clare and I have been getting to know each other better," I tell our friends.

"So you both are really happy about all of this?" Fiona asks.

"Yes I am," Clare answers without hesitation.

"I was very shocked, and it'll take some getting used to, but yes I'm happy," I comment taking Clare's hand.

"So are we the only ones that know?" Imogen questions.

"I emailed to tell my sister, but she probably won't see it until next week or so, but otherwise yes, only the people in this room know, although we'll have to tell our families soon," Clare tells them.

"I figure my family will probably react better so we thought we'd tell them first," I comment.

"Then we'll have to tell me mom and Glen, and my brothers at some point too, although telling my mom is a conversation I'm especially not looking forward to," Clare remarks and I squeeze her hand.

"I'll be there when you tell her," I remind Clare then lean over and kiss her temple.

"You two really do seem good together," Fiona comments with a smile, "and I'm happy for you."

"Me too," Imogen pipes up.

"But I'm still shocked you got drunk Clare," Fiona adds.

"It isn't the first time," Clare comments sardonically, and then remembers that Audra and Omar are still in the room.

"We can't control what you kids do at home, but you were both under our supervision this weekend, and we thought you both were much more responsible then to be drinking under age. Especially you Clare," Audra comments and now I know I'm feeling guilty, and given that Clare just hung her head I'm sure she's feeling the same way.

"You are old enough that we thought we could trust what you did while you enjoyed your time in Vegas. Do you realize what could have happened to either of you while you were drinking?" Omar speaks up and I realize he's right. I'm legal here now, but not in Vegas, and Clare isn't legal age in either country.

"We'd like to talk to you both about this some more later this week," she tells us and we nod, "but it's been a long day with a 5 hour flight and we lost 3 hours with the time difference, so we're going to head upstairs and unpack. You kids can order pizza for dinner but the rest of you need to leave by 9pm. Tomorrow is a school day for some," Audra comments, looking at Adam, Clare and Imogen, who failed her senior year.

They get up from the couch they had been sitting on and head for the stairs, but Audra turns around when she reaches the doorway. "Bianca, when you're ready, we'd like to sit down with you and Drew to discuss everything," Audra tells them. They both nod and then she follows Omar upstairs.

"I didn't really think about it before now as I was more concerned with the fact that you got married, but why were wither of you drinking Friday night?" Bianca questions.

"I'd like to hear this too, especially Clare's reason but how about we order pizza first," Adam suggests and we all agree. Drew orders, and we all go to the kitchen to get plates and drinks and then head down to the basement. And again Bianca makes sure to stay away from Drew.

"Ok Owen, how about you start," Adam suggests.

"Well its simple really, we didn't get to the reception part of Friday night, and I wanted to celebrate being done my first year of University. I didn't think what I had was that strong, but I guess after I stopped drinking and hanging out at the ravine, my system just couldn't tolerate it this time. I also didn't really pay attention to what a grabbed from the ball room the reception was supposed to be in," I admit. We talk for a bit longer, and then the doorbell rings. Drew goes up paying for the pizza and then brings it back down. We all grab what we want and get comfortable.

"Alright Clare, spill, why in the world would you be drinking?" Fiona prods.

"Ya, I've only ever known you to drink once Clare, and it was after something bad, so what happened that would make you want to drink, especially underage," Adam remarks. This reminds me of when Dallas told me he kissed Clare last year after he gave her a beer. Now I want to talk to her about this, but first I want to know why she was drinking Friday night too, especially if it was something bad.

"It was kind of a culmination of things I guess," Clare begins. "My mom and Glen have been having troubles in their marriage. With Jake not here, my mom has been taking a lot of her anger out on me," Clare tells us, and I put my arm around her. "I tried calling my dad to see about visiting him, and asking him if maybe I could move in with him for a short time while my mom worked out her marital issues, but the first time I called I got his new wife, who not only informed me they are expecting a baby together, but said they had no room for me. When I tried to call about a week later the number had been disconnected, and I never heard from my dad. I don't even know if he's still living in that house and they, or maybe she changed the number, or if they moved and didn't bother to tell me. So, now I'm still stuck with my mom and Glen."

"That's terrible about your dad Clare, why didn't you tell us?" Bianca questions.

"I guess I was just trying to deal with it and get over the fact that my dad has finally shown for the final time he really no longer cares, plus we were all busy dealing with the details of this weekend and the wedding, I didn't want to worry or bother you," Clare tells us all.

"You could have talked to me Clare. I'm your best friend," Adam remarks sounding somewhat put out that Clare wouldn't tell him.

"Well I made the second phone call Thursday night, and I didn't want to call and bother you. But anyway I just wanted to forget about it and enjoy the weekend, but Friday morning before I left, my mom got angry again, this time enough to slap me," Clare gets out and we all are shocked.

"Ok, no excuses, this was something you should have told me," Adam tells her. "I knew your mom was all about herself, but I didn't think she'd ever hit you," Adam tells her, and then reaches over giving Clare a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Adam, or any of you, but I was shocked, and made sure I left directly after and just wanted to forget about it. When the wedding didn't happen it brought up the memories of my parent's divorce and my dad's infidelity and what had happened that morning and the night before, and I just couldn't deal and needed a way to stop my mind for a little while," Clare finishes and now I realize she needs someone solid in her life right now, and I hope that I can be that for her even if we're young. I also noticed that Drew looked away when Clare mentioned infidelity.

"I'm so sorry Clare about what's been happening in your home, but you could have told us," Fiona tells her with a smile.

"I've always been the type to try and deal with things myself, and that's become even stronger since Darcy and Jake are both gone, but thank you," Clare comments.

"If your mom ever lays a hand on you again, I want you to tell me Clare," Bianca commands, and Clare nods.

"That goes for me too," I lean over and tell Clare.

"I promise," Clare comments to me with a smile.

"Well, please let us know what's going on both at home and with you guys," Fiona remarks. "I'm guessing you guys aren't going to tell people at Degrassi until you can tell your families first?" she questions.

I look at Clare who has sort of been leaning on me since I put my arm around her. "No I think I'd rather wait for other people to know, until Owen's family, my brothers and Darcy at least know," Clare answers.

"I thought Jake was your only brother, and he's just your step brother," Imogen questions looking at Clare.

"Yes, Jake's my step-brother, but I also have four guys I consider my older brothers too. They've been like older brothers and think of me like another sister since I was about 11," Clare tells her.

"Alright, neither of us will tell anyone, but we should probably get going. I have to go relieve the nurse looking after my dad soon," Imogen comments.

"Thanks," Clare comments and then stands to hug Fiona and then Imogen. I tell them thanks also, and we all say bye, and then they head out.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Clare says. She hasn't sat back down since she got up to hug the girls, so she heads out of the room.

Being left as the only girl, I'm guessing is why Bianca decides at this moment to head to the kitchen for another drink.

"Why was I one of the last of us to know? Even my parents knew before you told me," Drew comments sounding somewhat hurt.

"Well, it wasn't done on purpose Drew, but Bianca was there when we discovered what was going on Saturday morning, and helped Clare and she was upset, so we were trying to be good friends. She came back on Sunday and this time with Adam. Your mom saw us Saturday evening and we ended up telling her about it, because Clare moved to my room and Bianca took her hotel room. Your mom told your dad," I explain.

"Thank you for being there for Bianca when I wasn't. I know I was stupid and selfish. It was a moment of weakness, and idiocy, that if I had the opportunity to take back I certainly would," Drew tells us as Bianca returns to the room.

"I'm glad to hear that Drew, but it did happen, and I'm still feeling hurt by it. Right now, I just can't handle being here, so I think I'm gonna head home now," Bianca comments, and Clare returns. "You're not going home to your mom tonight are you Clare?" she's asks, and I realize after what Clare told us, I don't really want her going home either.

"But I don't have anywhere else to go, and my mom's expecting me home," Clare answers.

I think for a moment and then realize something. "Yes you do Clare, you can stay at my house tonight. I'm sure Adam would say you slept here if you were to call the house so you don't have to go home. Besides, we're married and will have to tell my family at some point. I can even take you to school in the morning. Anyway, I'd prefer you weren't at home with your mom and her temper," I tell her as I stand and put my arm around her shoulders again, and can see Adam nodding in agreement.

"I wouldn't get in your way or put you out?" Clare asks after biting her lip a moment.

"Of course not Clare and I think I'd miss having you in the same bed as me if you went home," I tell her. I see Adam blushing slightly, even though he knows we're married, and Drew seems somewhat surprised. I guess he thought we weren't quite close enough to share a bed yet.

"You'd be okay with me telling my mom I stayed here?" Clare turns to ask Adam.

"Of course Clare, if it keeps you from being hit by her again, I'd do just about anything," he tells her. She smiles and hugs her best friend.

"Thanks Adam, I'll call my mom on our way to Owen's so she thinks I'm staying here. Bye Drew, bye Bianca," Clare says giving each of them a hug. I hug Bianca and fist bump Drew and Adam saying goodbye. Bianca says bye to both guys, although it's hard for her with Drew, and then the three of us head out to our vehicles. Bianca had left her car at the Torres house for the weekend, while I had left mine at the airport.

Clare and I get in the car and start heading to my house. Clare gets out her phone I'm assuming to call her mom. "Hey mom, I'm staying at Adam's tonight. Audra's okay with it, and I'll get a ride into school in the morning," Clare pauses for a moment. "I love you mom," she finishes and then hangs up.

"That was quick," I comment.

"No one answered so I just left a message. She knew I would be home today, and yet she wasn't around to pick me up or welcome me home. But that's my mom just looking out for herself," Clare comments. "How would you feel about meeting my brothers, well the ones that are still here in the city, and talking to them after school tomorrow?" Clare asks me and I think about it for a moment.

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Ya, I'd like to get it over with, and have our families know sooner rather than later," Clare remarks.

"Ok sure, then I'll pick you up after school tomorrow and we can meet them if that works. Besides, I think once they learn why you were drinking Friday night, they'll want to be around more, protect you from your mom, and keep you from getting hurt again. I don't really know their relationship with you, besides what you've told me, but I know how protective some of these guys can be when it's important," I comment as we pull into the driveway. Clare texts quickly and I see Adam's name, and then puts it away as I get out going around and opening her door. I see she's biting her lip looking nervous. "Don't worry Clare, I'm sure my family will be shocked, but they'll be supportive, I know they will," I comment putting my arm around her shoulders.

We get up to the front door and I get out my key. "Are you sure, Owen?" she asks, still sounding nervous.

"They've always been supportive of Tris and I, and that includes when Tris came out. I have no doubt that they'll be shocked, but they'll take you in right away. You don't have to worry, I'll be there, and I promised never to allow anyone to hurt you. Come on," I prompt, opening the door and going inside with her a step in front of me.

"Hey Owen, … and Clare," Tris comments when Clare and I step past the living room doorway. "Welcome home, Owen," he says coming over and giving me a hug.

"Hi Tristan," Clare smiles shyly at him.

"Hey bud, happy Easter, are mom and dad around?" I ask my brother.

"Ya, they're in the den watching a movie before they head to bed I think," Tris tells me.

"Ok, thanks, I have to talk to them about something," I tell my brother and then begin leading Clare down the hall to the den.

I walk in and Clare follows me. "Owen, welcome home! I hope you had a great time, how was the wedding? I hope it turned out perfect," mom gushes coming up and hugging me, and then notices Clare. "And who's this?"

"Hey son, welcome home," dad agrees and comes over and we hug also.

"Mom, dad this is Clare, a friend of mine, we actually went to Degrassi together for a while, although we only became friends in the last year or so," I explain to my parents as we all go sit down on the couch and chairs as my dad turns off the tv.

"It's very nice to meet you Clare," my mom says and shakes Clare's hand, and my dad shakes it after.

"It's so nice to meet you both also," Clare says giving them a smile, but I can still tell she's nervous.

"It's great to bring over a friend Owen, especially one so pretty, but you just got home, we weren't expecting guests, but we also thought you'd be home a couple of hours ago, was your plane late arriving?" Dad questions.

"Well, actually, I want Clare to stay here overnight and I'll take her to school in the morning. There's some trouble going on at her house, and I thought it best if she didn't go home to that, plus she called and her mom wasn't even there to welcome her home. I went to Adam and Drew's place after we left the airport cause we had to talk about something together, so we stayed for dinner there, and Clare and I have something to tell you both," I explain rapidly as I take Clare's hand. I'm not quite sure how to tell them everything and get talking rather fast.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that you're having problems at home Clare, is there anything we can do?" mom questions.

Clare looks up at me, not quite sure where to start. "We'll get to what's going on there as we explain what we have to tell you," I suggest, and mom drops the subject.

We sit there quietly for a moment not quite sure how to tell my parents, and then my dad breaks the silence. "Just come out and tell us son, if we can help we will. You know we love you, and you can tell us anything," dad reminds me the same things he's told Tris and I since we were little.

"Well, this weekend didn't quite end up as we had expected when we left. Bianca and Drew didn't end up getting married," I tell them.

"Oh dear, what happened?" mom remarks.

"It's a long story, but let's just say Drew made a stupid mistake," I tell them. "Anyway, they didn't, but without realizing it at the time, Clare and I did," I tell my parents, and wait for the reaction.

"You and Clare did what?" dad asks slowly, and mom gets a look of recognition on her face.

"Owen, you didn't," mom sounds upset. "You're 19. I know you're old enough to, but I thought you'd go to school and get an education before you settled down. Besides we're just now meeting Clare," she pauses for a moment and appears to be thinking, "Clare, are you pregnant?" mom asks almost with tears in her eyes.

Clare shakes her head, but can't get out any words. "Mom, NO!" I exclaim, trying to get past my mom's tears and my dad's astonished expression. I take a few deep breaths and calm down so I don't scare Clare, or find myself yelling. "Please, just let me explain," I tell them and see them each nod. "Friday night after the wedding didn't happen I wanted to celebrate being done school and I had a drink. Unfortunately it hit me harder than I expected. And although Clare doesn't really drink, she was drinking that night to deal with what's been going on at home, which she'll explain when she feels comfortable. Anyway, I guess while we were both out of it, we got a license and got married. We woke up Saturday morning in my hotel room together. There was a wedding photo on the night stand, and Clare had a tacky ring on her finger rather than her regular purity ring, which she always wears," I tell them without going further into details than necessary right now.

"So the two of you are really married?" dad questions. "This isn't just a prank or something?"

"Of course not dad, neither Clare nor I would ever do something like that. Besides, with Bianca's help Saturday morning, along with a phone call to the chapel from the photo, we found out it really did happen and is legal," I explain.

"Ok son, we believe you, I'm sure your dad just wanted to be sure," mom explains dad's questions.

"She's right son, I just wanted to be sure of what you were saying, I never meant to imply you were lying or joking around," dad says coming over and giving me a hug.

"Thank you for taking this so well, I know it's a shock, it was for us too," I say letting go of dad and taking Clare's hand again.

"Welcome to the family Clare, I would like to get to know you better in the near future," mom comments before she and dad each hug Clare who has now stood up.

"Thank you Mr. and & Mrs. Milligan, I would enjoy getting to know you both better, as well as Owen better beyond what we talked about this weekend. I know it was a shock, but I assure you I'm happy," Clare smiles at them.

"I'm happy too," I tell them, "that is why we are telling you about this, because we plan to stay married," I tell my parents, because I know they appear supportive but I don't want them thinking we are just telling them so we can then get it annulled or get a divorce.

"Yes, I'm seeing you both seem happy, and please Clare, call us Danielle and Noah. Speaking of talking, have you told anyone else like Clare's family or your friends about getting married?" mom asks.

"Bianca, Adam, Drew, Audra and Omar Torres, Fiona and Imogen know. Clare emailed her sister but we haven't heard back yet," I get to.

"She probably won't see it or get back to me for another week or two," Clare interrupts.

"Yes, and then you guys. We'll have to tell Tris, Clare's brothers, and her mom and stepdad at some point also."

"Ya, I plan to phone my step brother tonight, and text my brothers tonight too about possibly meeting after school tomorrow," Clare comments.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you're married? I mean, I know Owen just moved back home from student housing, but I'm sure that you've been living at home or in student housing up until this point, right Clare?" dad asks.

"Yes sir, I mean Noah," Clare changes it when she sees the look dad gives her. "I have been living at home up until Friday as I'm still a student at Degrassi, but given the problems I've been having with my mom, and my stepdad, plus the fact that my dad and his young pregnant wife abandoned me, I'm not quite sure how long I'll be there," Clare remarks thinking about her mom again, and now that we're sitting again, I put my arm around her shoulders.

"She's in grade 12, and 18 years old, you don't have to worry," I tell my parents when I see their eyes bug out as Clare continued to talk. "We haven't had too much chance to talk about the future yet, besides spending the weekend getting to know each other better," I tell my parents. "I figured she could stay here tonight as her mom wasn't even home to meet her, and maybe for this week, and that would hopefully give us time to figure out where we'll go from there," I explain to my parents what I've been thinking.

My parents look at each other a moment. "We're ok with Clare staying here tonight, but we need to talk about what is right for everybody together, so why don't you kids head to bed. Clare can email and text her brothers and you can tell Tris to head to bed too. Owen, you should begin looking for a job for the summer tomorrow while we're at work, and then we'll have a family meeting with you two and Tris tomorrow night as a family," mom explains, and I see Clare smile, as she is considered family. "And I know you are both young and married, but I don't really want to be a grandmother yet," mom comments as Clare and I get up to head upstairs.

"Seriously mom," I snark back, when I see Clare blushing. "We're still getting to know each other, nothing is going on," I tell them, but I know Clare is still embarrassed.

"Alright," mom concedes. I'm not quite sure if she believes me or not. "Goodnight Owen, love you. Good night Clare, it's been nice to meet you. Please tell Tris I say goodnight," mom tells me.

"Night mom, love ya," I tell her and give her a hug. While I say goodnight to dad Clare hugs my mom, and then my dad. Clare and I head back to the living room. "Tris, mom and dad say goodnight, and say it's time for bed cause school's tomorrow," I tell my brother and say goodnight, and then Clare and I grab our bags and she follows me up to my room. "That's my parent's room, they have their own bathroom. This is Tristan's room and this is the bathroom," I show Clare when we get up there. "And this is my room," I tell her as I open the door and she follows me in.

"I like the room," Clare comments putting down her bags and looking around before sitting on the bed. "I'm gonna text Jay and Lucas about meeting us tomorrow," she remarks.

"Sure no problem, I'm gonna get ready for bed," I tell her, and then grab my stuff and head for the bathroom.

When I get back to my room Clare is in her pyjamas sitting on the bed again. "I texted Jay and Lucas, who both said they'd meet me when I said I had to talk to them about something important, so we'll meet them at Above the Dot tomorrow after school. They said Spinner and Emma are still here for Easter too," Clare informs me as I climb into bed.

"Sounds good, so what about Jake?" I ask.

"I don't know the wifi password, so I was waiting for you to come back," she tells me and I realize I don't even remember it.

"I'm not sure what it is, but I can find out for you tomorrow. Why don't you just email him from my email," I tell her with a smile.

"Ok," Clare smiles, setting her phone on the night stand.

I get up and grab my laptop getting into my email, and then passing it to Clare as I climb back in. Clare begins emailing, and I'm curious what she plans on telling Jake. **It's Clare** says the subject line. **Jake, I'm not quite sure how to tell you, but my dad abandoned me completely last week and my mom and I aren't doing well right now. I also have some news, but it's important and something I don't want others knowing so can you call when you get this so we can talk. If you get this can you call during Degrassi lunch time? Love and miss you bro, Clare xo**

Clare sets down the laptop, and then I think she's going to get comfortable and fall asleep. But instead she rolls over so she's facing me. "Goodnight Owen, and thank you for bringing me here," she comments, and I'm about to answer, but instead she leans forward and kisses me on the lips. I smile into the kiss and deepen it slightly. We pull away fairly soon, but are both smiling.

"Goodnight Clare," I tell her. We each get comfortable, and then just like the night before I put out an arm, and Clare snuggles into my chest and I put my other arm around her. I kiss her head, and think about what's happened this weekend. Could this all be me caring about Clare, or could Bianca be right, and could I actually love Clare?


	5. Oh Brothers

**I want to thank Halawen again as she is an amazing best friend, and I can never thank her enough for her encouragement of me in not only my writing, plus she helps me with it too, and reads it all as I go, but is so supportive in my life. I also want to thank ChiTownChris (husband and wife), BigWrestler, dragonsprit and tomfeltonlover1991 for being good friends and support too. And of course my guest reviewer WJAM because I wouldn't be where I am today without her! You guys are all great!**

**Ch. 5 Oh Brothers**

**(Clare)**

The alarm on my phone went off but apparently I was the only one to hear it because when I opened my eyes, Owen was still fast asleep. I lifted his arm and maneuvered out of bed, grabbing stuff from my duffle I could wear to school and headed out for the bathroom. I could hear noises in the other bedrooms so obviously Tristan and at least one of Owen's parents was also awake.

While in the shower I thought over what I would tell Jake, and how I was going to explain not only getting married, but having a desire to have my brothers there when I told my mom because I know she'll freak out. But this thought kept leading me right back to thinking about Owen. He has promised to protect me, and to never hurt me, and he'll be there when I tell my mom, and brought me home, to his home, to stay the night and meet his family, but I can't help but wonder if this is just him caring about me after what happened. I know I was scared when I first woke up in bed with him Saturday morning, and he's held my hand or put an arm around my shoulders but could that just be him showing he cares? I seem to be initiating kisses, but he also said he wouldn't push, so maybe he's just respecting me. I wish I knew how he felt. I wish I knew how I felt. I know I care about him, and definitely don't want to lose him, but do I love him? Am I in love with him?

I realize at this point that the water is getting cold, so I turn it off and step out of the shower and get changed. When I come out of the bathroom Tristan's coming out of his room. "Hi Clare," he greets with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Morning Tristan," I smile, but now I'm curious. "What's up, you seem surprised, did I do something?" I question.

"No it's not that, it's just, I was surprised when Owen brought you home last night, but I didn't realize you actually stayed too, although I never heard Owen leave to drive you home so it makes sense. You stayed in his room. I don't think he's ever had a girl stay in his room. Are you and my brother dating?" he questions. Tristan always was on the curious side.

"Tristan stop badgering her with questions. All you need to know is we'll be having a family meeting tonight after dinner, and that if you don't get down stairs to eat you'll be late for school," his dad tells him. "Good morning Clare, I hope you slept well," he says smiling as he passes me for the stairs.

"Yes sir… I mean Noah, I slept very well, and thank you again," I comment and then see them both go downstairs. I go back to Owen's room finding him still asleep. I put down my stuff, walking to the bed, and shake Owen's arm slightly, "Owen?" I question. I try again, but it doesn't seem to be working. I think of a different approach, like they use in the movies. I lean over and kiss his cheek, and keep doing it until he stirs. I pull back to see him open his eyes.

"Morning," he says sleepily.

"Good morning. Were you still going to drive me to school, and I'm assuming Tristan too, as we're going to the same place?" I question as Owen begins to wake up more.

"Ya, of course, I'll be down in a few minutes," he tells me, so I leave the room and head down for breakfast.

"Morning Clare. Since you'll be back here for the family meeting tonight, you're welcome to stay for dinner, and stay here again tonight if you'd like. I'm not sure how long the meeting will be and we know that whatever happens won't happen today," Danielle remarks, when I've come down, sat at the table and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Danielle, thank you so much. Owen and I have to talk to my brothers after school, but dinner sounds great. When do you normally eat?" I question.

"When we are able to eat as a family, like tonight, we usually sit down about 6," she tells me as Owen comes in and sits down.

"Alright, I'm headed to work now, I'll see you all for dinner tonight," Noah says kissing Danielle, and then shaking hands with Owen and Tristan.

"Bye honey, have a nice day," Danielle calls and the boys each say bye, and then so do I, and Noah kisses the top of my head, says goodbye and leaves. Tristan gives me a funny look, but doesn't say anything. We all eat breakfast quickly.

"Alright let's get going," Owen remarks standing up. I get up and grab both our dishes taking them to the sink.

"Thank you Clare," Danielle comments smiling, and I smile back.

"Since when are you taking me? It's your summer vacation, I figured you'd sleep in most of the day," Tristan remarks.

"I promised to take Clare to school this morning, so I'll take you too, but she and I have plans after school so you'll need to walk home," Owen tells his brother as I head up to Owen's room to grab my purse and backpack, which I had with me so I could do my homework on the plane, but leave my duffle as I'll be back tonight. When I get downstairs we all say goodbye to Danielle, who even hugs me after the boys and we go out to Owen's SUV and he starts driving.

"Ok, what in the world is going on? Clare is the first girl I've ever known to stay in your room, you promised to drive her to school, mom and dad seem to have embraced her, and she's coming to our family meeting tonight," Tristan rambles. "What is she pregnant?" he jokes.

Owen looks at me in the passenger seat, and I nod, "we'll be telling my brothers today, so Tris should know too."

"Know what?!" Tris exclaims.

"Clare and I are married," Owen announces. I look in the back and Tris looks flabbergasted.

"I uh… I don't even know what to say," Tris starts, pausing for a moment. "Are you crazy? Why in the world would you get married?" Tris asks, and then smacks Owen upside the head.

"Oww, what is your problem? You're lucky you're back there and I'm driving," Owen glares at his brother in the rear view mirror, and I'm surprised Tris had the guts to hit his brother.

"Just please don't tell me you got married because Clare is pregnant, because you were stupid, and pressured her into breaking her vow," Tris starts, his voice getting stronger as he stands up figuratively against his brother.

"Tris, it's okay," I tell him, as I see Owen getting madder at his brother's assumption. "Owen never pressured me. We've only ever been friends, but Friday night we both got drunk for different reasons and got married. But we're both happy being married, and we told your parents last night, which is why they're including me in family type stuff, and want to discuss with us what will happen now that we are married. I stayed over, because not only are we married, but my mom and I weren't getting along when I left Friday and she wasn't home yesterday when we left the airport," I tell him and I see his face begin to gain a smile.

"So my brother is actually married?" Tris questions.

"Yes, and I'm happy about it. It may not have been what I planned, but I'm certainly happy," Owen answers confidently, and I smile and lean over kissing his cheek, and can feel him smile while I do.

"You two, are certainly a shocking pair, but seeing you together actually seems right," Tris comments as we pull into the school parking lot. Owen parks and we all climb out.

"Thanks little bro," Owen laughs and the brothers male hug.

"Thanks Tris," I smile and then we hug. "But there are only a few people who know about Owen and I right now, so please don't say anything until we have a chance to tell those we want to," I suggest to Tris.

"Okay, I promise," Tris says looking at both of us, and then with a big wide smile heads over when he sees Maya sitting on the steps.

Most of Owen's friends graduated with him and no longer go to Degrassi, while my former friends no longer live here, and my few current close friends know about Owen and I so we don't think much of being seen. "Have a good day. I know Jake will be calling at lunch so I won't come by, but I'll be here to pick you up later," Owen remarks, and then leans down and kisses me quickly. I can't help but smile, and feel my cheeks go red. We pull away, and I can see there are some people around the yard that are looking, but many of them are grade 9's who appear to just think Owen is cute.

"Thanks Owen, you enjoy your day too, I'll see you after school," I tell him and then watch as he climbs back in his SUV as Adam pulls up in the minivan.

Owen drives away with a small wave and smile, as Adam parks, and gets out. We aren't together for more than a minute when Imogen bounces up greeting us. "Morning Adam, Clare. So what ended up happening last night?" she asks, but after her greeting remembers to whisper her question. I point inside, and we head in to the memorial garden so we can speak more freely.

"Last night was fine. Owen, Bianca and I all left not long after you and Fi. We told Owen's parents last night. They were shocked, but were supportive after some explaining. They let me stay last night, but we'll be having a Milligan family meeting after dinner tonight, which I'm having there. If my mom calls can I tell her I'm staying at your place Imogen. I can't claim I'm staying with Adam again. My mom may not care too much when it doesn't come to her, but even she knows Audra isn't big on girls staying over, even when they don't date her sons."

"Sure Clare, it's no problem," Imogen says and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks. So, I also emailed Jake and asked him to call today at lunch so we could talk, and texted Jay and Lucas, so Owen and I are meeting them along with Spinner and Emma today after school. We also told Tristan this morning, but asked him not to say anything," I tell my friends.

"Sounds like it's been productive," Adam comments with a laugh. "My parents were wondering if you and Owen would be available to talk Thursday evening. Maybe come over for dinner and talk after?" Adam questions.

"I'll talk to Owen and let you know," I tell him, and then look at my watch. "We have just enough time to get to our lockers before the bells rings," I tell them, so we all get up heading to the hall of senior lockers and each get out our books. The bell rings soon after and Adam and I head to University English, while Imogen has Girls gym this period. We say goodbye, and head to class. Adam and I sit next to each other, and I pull out a book to start reading, but the girl who sits behind me taps my shoulder.

"Clare, who was the guy I saw you with this morning?" she asks sweetly and curiously. Gaea is a pretty girl with brown hair with red highlights, pretty hazel eyes and a gorgeous smile, that started here in February at the start of this semester. I'm sure it must be difficult being a senior starting at a new school for her final semester, but she said her dad's job got transferred so she had no choice.

"Morning Gaea, that was Owen Milligan. He's Tristan's older brother, and just finished his first year at TU," I tell her, but leave out the details.

"Oh, cool, he's cute. But I saw you with him, so no worries," she comments, and I smile. She is right though, Owen is cute.

"So did you have a boyfriend before you moved here?" I ask.

"I did my sophomore year but we broke up that summer. Nothing since then," she answers as Ms. Dawes comes in and class begins.

When class finished, Adam, Gaea and I walked out together. We had talked a little off and on since Gaea moved here and became friends but she was on the quiet side so we didn't know too much about her. "So what type of guys do you like?" I inquire as we get to our lockers. We grab our books and walk to the memorial garden for morning break as it's still too cool to be outside today.

"Well my boyfriend during our sophomore year was quiet, like me," she starts as we all sit down. "But he walked away. At a certain point it just didn't feel right. I think I'd like someone a little more troublesome, without being crazy. But he's still got to have a caring side," she confesses. And this gets me thinking.

"I can tell why you were attracted to Owen," I comment with a laugh, and Gaea looks at me. "You just about described him perfectly, he was a ravine kid at one time. You know, our area's group of troublemakers and delinquents, although Owen cleaned up his act as a junior," I tell her.

"Have you guys ever been to the ravine?" she asks curiously.

"Me? Once, but not the section with the van where the kids hang out," Adam starts, but when Gaea looks at him curiously he continues, "it's a long story."

"I was with Adam for that in grade 10, but in grade 9 I also went to the section of the ravine where the kids hang out too, but just once, although I know a bunch of people who used to hang out there," I comment and then the bell rings. Gaea and Adam have music this period while I have world history. I enjoy history, but the only person in the class I know well is Dave, and after his problems with Alli, we mostly just say hi anymore. Class goes by fairly quickly today, and before I know it I'm sitting in the memorial garden, eating lunch and waiting for Jake to call.

I wait about five minutes and then pick it up quick when it rings. "Hay Clare, what's up?" Jake greets when I answer.

"Hey Jake, how's BC?" I question hoping to postpone the obvious.

"BC is fine, now what's up Clare? Your email made it seem urgent," Jake responds.

"Ya, well it is important that I tell you something, but I need you to promise not to tell your dad or my mom until I have the chance to talk to them, and you can't tell anyone else. And I'm a little afraid of how you're going to react," I tell him nervously. Although he'd only be able to hold my hand, I kind of wish Owen was here while I talk to Jake.

"You know you can tell me whatever you want Clare, I won't tell my dad, and I don't care about talking to your mom. But I'm paying for calling so just tell me what it is," Jake gets out, and I know my brother isn't always the most sensitive person around but he does love and care about me.

"Ok, so I went down to Vegas this weekend for Drew and Bianca's wedding. They didn't end up getting married, but I got drunk due to some personal stuff, and the next morning I woke up married to Owen Milligan. He had been drunk too, and neither of us remember any of it," I get out in about one breath.

There's silence for a moment before, "Clare why would you drunkenly marry Owen of all people?! If you wanted to piss off your mom I can think of much better ways."

"I didn't do it to piss off my mom Jake, although she was part of the reason I started drinking. But it just happened, although I'm not sorry. It was a good thing Jake, and we're both happy about it."

"Okay, well then I'm happy for you, I guess," Jake comments nonchalantly. But that's the way he is, and I know I probably shouldn't have been so nervous.

"Thanks bro. So how's Katie?" I ask curiously.

"She's fine. She stayed in California for the summer, to help coach a girl's soccer team. But I know she's missing Maya," he answers.

"I know we both miss the two of you. You can tell her about Owen and I if you want, but let me know if you do and she can't tell anyone, okay?" I comment.

"We miss you guys, but I love the west coast sis. Let me know how things go with Owen, and I promise to keep my mouth shut, unless I decide to tell Katie. Got to go now, have to head into work. There is a time difference remember," Jake comments with a laugh. We say love you and goodbye, and then hang up. I have just enough time to finish my lunch and get to my locker.

The rest of the day goes by with a slow lull, but finally it's the end of the day. I head to my locker and switch out my books and then head for the front doors.

Just as I get out the front doors I see Gaea beside me. "Have plans this afternoon?" she asks. And then I see Owen standing beside his SUV.

"Actually ya Owen and I have plans to meet my older brothers this afternoon, but would you like to meet Owen before we leave?" I suggest, feeling bad that Gaea and I can't spend the afternoon together, but right now talking to my brothers is important.

"Ok, I understand, maybe another day, and sure I'd like to meet him," she smiles and we walk over.

"Ya, another day would be great. I have a lot of plans this week but I'll let you know," I comment.

"Sounds good to me," she remarks.

"Gaea, this is Owen, Owen, this is my friend Gaea, she moved here at the start of the semester from California, and is a senior too," I introduce them, and they shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you Owen," Gaea smiles.

"Nice to meet you also, have a good afternoon," Owen greets, and then remarks, "Clare you ready to go?"

"Yep," I answer Owen. "Bye Gaea," I tell my friend, and then she waves as Owen and I climb in and head for Above the Dot. When we arrive I see Jay's car, and what I will assume is Lucas's newest car that he fixed up. We head upstairs and find Jay, Lucas, Spinner and Emma all sitting on stools by the juice bar. They all turn around when they hear us come in and the door close.

They all look surprised to see me with Owen, but all greet me warmly with hellos and hugs. And then we all sit down on the couches at the far side of the room. Owen and I next to each other on one couch, Spinner and Emma together on the opposite couch, and Jay and Lucas at either end of the couches in the oversized leather arm chairs.

I'm not quite sure how to get this conversation started, but Jay decides to start instead. "Hey Owen, it's been a while and nice to see you, but we're here to have a conversation with Clare, because she called us together so we could talk. Is there a reason you're here?" he questions, although given the fact that probably the last time any of them saw Owen he was still hanging out in the ravine it's not a surprise.

"Actually, he's part of why I wanted to talk to you guys," I answer before Owen has the chance to say anything.

"It is good to see you guys again," Owen greets and then reaches over and shakes all their hands. Emma and Owen shake also, but she also never really knew Owen the same way the guys did, given the she spent very little time in the ravine once he was old enough to be there. "Congrats on the weddings, and jobs, and baby," Owen comments with a smile.

"Thanks Owen," they comment all speaking at once.

"So why did you want to talk to us Clare, and just so you know, I called Peter after you called us and promised to let him know whatever is going on," Emma informs me, and I knew that was coming. When it comes to me, these five don't keep secrets.

"Well, its two things really. But it's kind of a long story," I tell them so they're prepared. "Well, recently my mom and I have been butting heads even worse than we have in a long time, probably since the divorce. With dad and Darcy and Jake all gone, I have no one on my side. Glen usually takes mom's side, and he's getting to be weirder the longer he's around. But he's not really the problem. I just don't like being there when he is," I remark. "Anyway, I decided to try calling my dad to see if I could visit him for a little while, just to have a break from mom. When I called the condo, his young former secretary, new wife answered. I asked her to tell him I called, but not before learning that she's pregnant. When I didn't hear from my dad for about I week I tried calling again this past Thursday night, only to find that the numbers been disconnected. So either she pressured him into changing it, and possibly moving knowing her, so I wouldn't be able to contact him again, or he's just that cruel now, that he doesn't care about me at all that he didn't even let me know his new number," I tell my brothers, starting to get upset, and more angry at my dad the more I talk. At one time he was a loving Christian husband, who would do anything for his children, and now it's like we don't exist.

I see anger brewing on my brother's faces. "Why didn't you call us then Clare?" Spinner asks, and I can hear the anger in his voice.

"Because I just wanted to forget about it and enjoy the weekend. I didn't want to give her or my dad the satisfaction of ruining anything," I tell them. "So anyway, the next morning, my mom and I got into a big fight. Her being controlling as always," and the guys and Emma all laugh. They've known my mom for years, and know how she can get. "But I didn't worry about her at the time, because I was meeting my friends to fly down to Vegas for a wedding."

"Oh yeah, how'd that go?" Emma speaks up. I had told her I was going to Vegas this weekend to see friends get married a couple months ago.

"Well, let's just say Drew knows how to screw up every relationship he gets into," I say and Owen laughs. "So they didn't end up getting married. But the infidelity, although they weren't yet married, and the broken wedding, and the anger I had at both my parents just ended up hitting me super hard and I swiped some alcohol from the reception and began drinking," I tell them, and wait for the reactions.

"You were drinking Clare?" they all ask at virtually the same time. Yep, me drinking does come as quite a shock to many of the people who know me.

"Ya, I got drinking, but it hit me harder than I expected," I answer.

"Clare, you could have been hurt or kidnapped, anything could have happened to you, especially in Vegas. We should know, we've all been drinking a lot longer and a lot more than you," Jay pipes up, trying to prove a point.

"Hey, no judgement here, as you just pointed out, you have all drank a lot more than me, and I know many of the other stupid, delinquent and sometimes even illegal things you all have done, and I'm guessing Owen knows some of them too," I lash out to get my point across.

"Ok, Clare, we promise, no judging, we just want you to be careful and learn from the stupid stuff we've done, and we all love you and don't want to see you get hurt," Emma tearfully comments. The hormones must be getting to her.

"I know you guys love me, and I love you all too. Which is why I'm telling you all now, but at the time, I just needed a way to forget what was happening at home," I inform them, and then gesture that Owen should begin explaining.

"So, I was also a guest at this wedding. There was the bride and groom, his brother and parents, Clare, myself and two more friends of ours who are a couple. Anyway, I had just finished my first year of University on Thursday, and although I hadn't had a drink since I stopped hanging out in the ravine, I decided that getting through my first year, and that fact that the wedding wasn't happening so we wouldn't get to enjoy the party, I wanted a drink, so I swiped some from the hotel and started drinking. I'm not sure how long I was drinking but whatever it was got to me," Owen explains.

"So you were both drinking?" Lucas questions.

"We didn't know it, but apparently we were," I remark. "Neither one of us remembers anything until the next morning actually," I tell them, and then Owen steps in.

"I woke up in my hotel room, and something was tickling my face, I pulled back whatever it was opening my eyes, and saw Clare asleep next to me," Owen gets out not able to finish, as all three guys burst out in anger.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD OWEN! Jay yells and it surprises Emma, whose nerves are not good at this point. I see Owen get a shocked look and then stand up, but looks ready to take them all on.

The guys all start advancing on Owen who stands his ground. "Guys stop," I scream, and right now I don't care if anyone downstairs can hear me. ""It's not Owen's fault," I tell them, but it doesn't help.

"She was drinking, and barely ever drinks, I know how much you used to drink, don't you ever come near Clare again. If you hurt her, I swear…" Lucas gets out and Spinner looks ready to punch Owen who hasn't said anything in his own defense, but has put up his hands to protect himself.

"Owen and I are married!" I yell standing up, and they all stop and stare at me. Their jaws have all dropped, and they just stand frozen.

"Clare?" Emma breaks the silence, as she says my name, and the guys all snap out of their shocked, frozen stances.

"I better not have just heard you say that the two of you were married!" Spinner says, but his voice is eerily calm, it's almost scarier then when Jay was screaming.

"All of you sit and let Clare and Owen explain," Emma yells out, and given her situation, the guys know not to argue, so we all sit back down, but all of the guys are looking angry still. Jay, Spinner and Lucas because of the situation, and Owen because he still wants to defend himself. "Alright Clare, please explain what happened, and all of you keep your mouths shut until their done," Emma gets out with authority. Spinner looks at his wife, and sees how determined she is.

"Thanks Em," I begin. "So anyway, with the help of Bianca Saturday morning, we figured out we had gotten married Friday night. We even called the chapel that was listed on the photo we had and they confirmed it," I tell my brothers.

"Then we spent the weekend with Bianca and Adam getting to know each other and having fun around Vegas," Owen remarks, "legal fun, I assure you," he adds.

"So why did you wait until today to tell us?" Jay asks, and it appears he's calmed down some.

"Well, we got married Friday night, found out Saturday, spent the weekend getting to know each other and realizing we are happy being married, came home yesterday and told Owen's parents last night, and today told Owen's brother Tris, my step-brother Jake, and you guys," I explain why it took this long.

"You couldn't have just called?" Spinner questions.

"From Vegas?" I ask. "Besides I thought this would be better done in person, and I had school again today."

"So you haven't told Darcy or your parents?" Lucas comments.

"I emailed Darcy Saturday night, but haven't heard back yet. I have no way and really no desire to ever tell my dad now, and given my relationship with my mom I've been avoiding telling her. Owen has said he'll come of course, but I was hoping you guys might be there when I talk to her. As backup?" I ask, in a slightly pleading voice.

I watch as they all look at each other a moment. "Of course Clare. So when do you plan on telling her?" Emma asks, and she's calmed down, leaning on Spinner slightly.

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow night," I suggest, looking up at Owen who nods.

"If you haven't told your mom yet, I'm guessing you haven't been home, so where did you stay last night and where are you staying tonight?" Jay asks, and now I get slightly nervous.


	6. Future Plans and Experiments

**Possible spoilers for Fast Five and Fast & Furious 6.**

**This chapter is totally dedicated to Halawen for her continued help with everything, but especially the bedroom section, which she has continued to help with in upcoming chapters too.**

**Ch. 6 Future Plans and Experiments**

**(Emma)**

"Last night we told Owen's parents about us, and then I stayed at his house. Tonight after having dinner there, we're talking with his parents about what happens next," Clare answers Jay's question, but appears nervous. And then I notice the guys appear to have anger in their faces again.

"Good grief guys, leave them be. Until Clare talks to her mom it's probably best she isn't at home, and they are married, so they can do what they want," I try to reason.

"Thank you Emma. And guys, I understand that you're protective you always have been, and I love you for that, which is why I wanted to tell you guys and asked you to be there when I tell my mom, but I'm 18 years old, and yes maybe I did something that could have been dangerous, but it's something to learn from, and thankfully what came from it is good, and I'm extremely happy being married to Owen," Clare explains, and I'm proud of her for speaking her mind.

"I feel the same about Clare. Not only am I happy we got married, but I have promised to always protect her. I did that from the time I found out we were married. I never want to hurt her and I truly care about her," Owen responds, and I can't help but smile.

"You guys seem perfect together," I gush. And Clare and Owen both smile at me.

"Thanks for understanding Em, and it's been great to see you guys, but we should probably be going back to Owen's for dinner," Clare mentions, and I'm sure part of this has to do with just wanting to get away from the guys being overbearing at this point. "So how does meeting at the Dot after school tomorrow sound, before we head over to talk to my mom?" Clare asks, and the four of us look at each other.

"Fine with me," Lucas comments.

"Works for me," Spinner mentions, and I nod.

"I work at the shop until 4 tomorrow, but I can meet you there after and we can then head over to your house," Jay suggests.

"Ok, cool, I can go to the Dot after school and do my homework and you guys can meet me when you get there," Clare remarks, and we all agree.

Clare and Owen stand up to get ready to leave, and we all hug Clare, and the guys shake, but this time Owen and I hug too, and we all say goodbye. While I'm hugging Clare I whisper, "I want to talk to you tomorrow just the two of us. A sister type of talk, cause Darcy isn't here and I've thought of you like a little sister for years," and Clare nods, "we can talk up here after school."

And then Clare and Owen leave. "I can't believe she's married," Lucas comments, and we all smile and nod.

"She really has grown up," Spinner remarks. He's the one who has known her the longest. "I guess we should probably call Peter," he mentions and grabs his laptop, setting it on the table so we can video chat with him.

**(Owen)**

We say goodbye to them, and Clare and I head out to my SUV. "Was that how you expected it to go?" I ask as we climb in.

"Ya, they've always been protective, and telling them I got married while drunk, I knew they'd probably go crazy," Clare comments as I start driving.

"Plus, they've only ever really known me as a ravine kid, so trying to prove I'm not that same kid, could take a while. But Emma, seemed pretty supportive," I mention.

"Ya, she has been a pretty good older sister since Darcy's been gone, and has been supportive of me in pretty much anything I do. She does want to talk to me tomorrow alone before we go to my mom's though," she tells me.

"Uh oh, should I be worried?" I ask.

"No, I think it's just girl talk, she is married and expecting a baby after all, and I don't have Darcy or my mom to talk to," Clare comments, and I sigh slightly in relief. "So Adam mentioned his parents would like to talk to us Thursday evening if that works for both of us," Clare comments, "we can have dinner there and then talk to them after."

"Sounds good to me," I smile. "So how did telling Jake go?" I question curiously.

"He was quite surprised, but was supportive. He's the type that cares and loves me, but doesn't worry too much as long as I'm ok and happy. He also promised not to tell anyone including our parents. I told him he could tell Katie if he was talking to her but he had to tell me first if he was going to," she tells me and I nod.

"I'm glad he's cares that you're happy, and that he won't say anything at least," I comment.

"Ya, Jake had always been an only child until our parents got married, so he's pretty good at caring, but has always loved himself the most," she mentions.

"Well, you have many people who care about and love you, which is important," I comment, and then realize I said care and love. Well Clare is my friend, so I guess I do love her like that.

We arrive home and greet my parents and Tris and all sit down for dinner. We all serve ourselves and I pick up my fork, but then I notice that beside me, Clare has her head bowed, her hands folded and I think her eyes closed. I realize that she is saying grace and remember how important her faith has always been to her. I don't know much about her faith, or about God, my family didn't go to church while I was growing up, but I decide to be respectful, and wait until she's done to start eating. My family has already started, and then my dad leans over next to me, "Why aren't you eating Owen?" and I motion toward Clare. Dad nods his head and then Clare raises hers, and she picks up her fork so I start eating also.

"Saying grace Clare?" Tris asks, and Clare nods because her mouth is full.

"We're not really religious people Clare, but you're welcome to say your grace out loud for everyone when you eat here if you'd like," my mom offers, surprising me.

"Thank you, that's very kind," Clare smiles at my mom.

We tell my family about our days while we eat, but it's still a fairly quiet meal. When we finish dessert, my dad decides it's time for us all to move to the living room so we can have our family meeting.

"So first off, Clare have you told your parents about you and Owen being married yet?" my mom asks as she sits next to Tris on the couch while dad sits in his chair and Clare and I sit next to each other on the love seat.

"Not yet Mrs., I mean Danielle, but I told my step-brother, and my brothers today, but we plan to go to my house tomorrow after school to tell my mom and step-dad," Clare tells them, and I see Tris has an odd look on his face.

"I thought you just had you're step-brother Jake as a sibling Clare. But you're mentioning multiple brothers. How many siblings do you have?" Tris questions. Guess he couldn't hold it in.

Clare laughs, and I can't help but smile too. "You're right Tris Jake is my step-brother, but I have a sister Darcy, who lives and works in Africa," she starts, but then notices the faces Tris is making again, "believe me Tris, it's a long story for another time. They are my only actual siblings. But around the time I was 11, before Jake and his dad came back into our lives, Darcy was dealing with some really difficult stuff, and my parents were so focused on her, that I got forgotten at times," Clare explains until my mom interrupts.

"Oh that's awful Clare, I'm sorry you're parents were too busy for you," mom comments.

"Thanks Danielle, but I understood even though they tried to keep me out of the situation that Darcy needed more help at the time, and it was because of this that I ended up with my older brothers. You see Darcy's former boyfriend Spinner, Spinner's best friend Jay, Spinner's girlfriend at the time Jane, and Darcy's boyfriend at the time Peter all began looking out for me. From the time Spinner and I met he thought of me as a little sister, and I thought of him as my older brother. Spinner and Jane didn't last but her older brother Lucas started looking out for me too, and that's how the four of them became my older brothers. And I've called them that ever since. Plus Spinner and Jay's wives became older sisters too. They had been friends of Darcy's, but after she left for Africa later that year they became my surrogate older sisters," Clare tells them, and it appears it makes more sense to them all now.

"Some of those names sound familiar, would I know any of these people?" dad asks, and I laugh.

"Peter and Spinner both worked and eventually managed the Dot, and Peter owns Above the Dot and worked at the Dot with Fitz for a while. And you probably know Jay and Lucas's names because I hung out with them in the ravine for a while. Although they both stopped going there before I did," I tell my parents.

"Spinner's wife Emma is Mr. Simpson's step-daughter," Clare explains to my parents.

"Well I'm glad you have older siblings who look out for you," mom remarks, "given what I've heard about your parents so far."

"Ya I have a feeling tomorrow isn't going to end well, which is why Owen, and Spinner, Lucas, Jay and Emma are coming as moral and possibly physical support, when I talk to my mom tomorrow," Clare comments with a slight nervousness to her voice.

"I'm glad they'll be going with you, but that brings me to the next part of this conversation. Have either of you thought of what you might do if your mom doesn't take the news well? Not that I would ever want her to kick you out Clare, but given what I've heard, and the fact you two are married, I'd just like to know what you thought," mom remarks, and I start thinking about it.

I look at Clare, "Um, actually we haven't really talked about the future yet, we were more just focussing on the present, figuring out what happened and adjusting to this new situation, no that's not the right word. Relationship is I guess the best way to describe it. And focussing on telling people important to us before we did anything else," I explain to my parents.

"We agree that all of that is important of course son, but now there are just Clare's parents to tell. Have you talked at all about your plans for once you graduate Clare?" dad asks.

I listen closely wondering about her plans. "We haven't talked together, but I applied to schools in the fall and winter before any of this happened," Clare tells my parents.

"What would you like to do Clare? I mean what were your hopes and plans before you and Owen got married," mom comments when she notices Clare look up at me after the first question.

"Well my dream had always been to go to Columbia University for journalism," Clare tells us all, and my heart sinks a little, "but given that I have an ex-boyfriend in New York, and the fact that although it is in remission now, I did have cancer and go through chemo last summer, I thought I'd like to stay closer to my friends, and my older brothers. So when I applied to Columbia I also applied to York, Ottawa, Western and Trent for journalism also," she announces and now my happiness is coming back and I smile.

"Oh my, we didn't realize you had cancer Clare, I had cancer when I was quite young also, but I have been in remission for many years now. What type of cancer did you have?" mom asks. I had forgotten she told me a number of years ago about her cancer.

"Rabdomyosarcoma," Clare tells her, and I can tell she's thinking about last summer again. "I got early acceptance to York University and the University of Western already, and I should be hearing from the others in the next few weeks, hopefully with good news," she comments. And I realize how close York is to TU.

"If you got accepted to Columbia still, would you take it? After all, it was your dream, and it's an Ivy League school," I ask Clare, because I want to know for sure and I don't want to hold her back from her dreams.

"Owen, it was my dream. But an Ivy League school isn't everything. I know I can get a great education at any of the schools I applied to, and between Eli, Asher and everything with my cancer I don't want to go to New York anymore, unless it was just a vacation. Besides, I have my mom, when she cares, I have my older brothers, I have my two best friends and now I also have you here Owen, I don't plan on going too far," Clare tells me and then leans over and kisses me on the lips, and I can feel her smiling. I reach my arm around her lower back and deepen the kiss and there's a happiness there, but I don't have a chance to feel it stronger because Tris starts whistling and my dad clears his throat. I see my mom smiling when I pull away and look back at my parents.

Dad gives Clare and I a moment before he begins talking again. "So, I assume you want to live together now that you intend to stay married," he questions and Clare and I look at each other, hesitate for just a second and then both nod. So far we've really only shared a bedroom, between the hotel room and my room, we haven't really shared much else, but given we are married, living together would be logical. "It sounds as if Clare's mother won't approve of that in her house even though you're married, and Clare no longer has contact with her father, so those are both out. Your mother and I have discussed this with each other, and we feel that you both need to be looking for jobs. Owen to start right away, and Clare for the summer. And that dependant on what happens school wise, that you both getting a small apartment might be the best solution. We'd be ok with the two of you staying here for a short time while everything is sorted out, but you just can't stay here forever. Plus with you both going to school in the fall you'll probably want a place close to campus, as Owen won't be able to stay in student housing and neither of you will be going to the same school.

"I assume, you have money to go to school Clare?" mom asks, and it surprises me just how blunt she was.

Clare doesn't seem to mind though, answering, "yes, I have been saving for school since I was young, and my grandparents set aside money for me also."

"So if we're assuming Clare won't be living with her mom any longer, we believe it's best if you both look for jobs so you can help pay for your apartment, as the two of you set this whole thing in motion. Once Clare knows where she plans to go to school, we'll figure out apartments and living arrangements then. We won't ask you to pay rent while you stay here, but we both work so we need you both to be contributing with chores and helping out around the house. This includes taking and picking Tris up at school Owen," mom explains, and I nod.

"Are you saying I can stay here?" Clare asks in nearly a whisper, and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Yes sweetie we are," mom smiles, and I see tears forming in Clare's eyes while I hold her and she leans on me more.

"Thank you both so much. I know if the roles were reversed my parents would certainly not have been this understanding. I'm sure tomorrow my mom won't be anyway," Clare comments, and I hold her a little tighter.

"We always try to support our boys in whatever situation they get into the best we can. Although sometimes they have to learn from their mistakes, but this doesn't just affect Owen this time, it affects us all, and it also affects you, so we've tried to find a solution that works best for everybody," dad tells Clare with an understanding smile.

"Alright, well, you kids have a nice night and don't be up too late. We're gonna head up to bed now," mom comments. "Will you be home for dinner tomorrow night?" she asks, and I look at Clare.

"I don't know how long we'll be at my mom's house," she says, and I find it funny she's already referring to it as her mom's and not her house. "And we'll probably just got out afterward so I don't think so tomorrow, and Audra and Omar Torres would like to have so over on Thursday night, so we'll be back for dinner Friday night, if that's okay with you both," Clare cautiously comments as if she fears we'll get in trouble for not being home for dinner.

"It's no problem Clare, I just wondered how many would be here for dinner. You and Owen are adults, and Owen and Tristan know they can mostly come and go, although we like knowing if they'll be out super late. You know if you're going to be living here maybe we should have a key made for you," mom suggests.

"I can do it tomorrow after I drop them off," I tell my mom.

"That's sounds like a good idea," dad says. "Night kids, we'll probably see you in the morning before work," he says and then he and mom head for the stairs as the three of us call goodnight.

"I'm gonna go watch West Drive in the den. I can't believe you guys get your own apartment, and mom and dad are ok with it," Tris comments.

"But we have to pay for a lot of it, and besides if I move out then you have more room for your clothes and musical posters," I remind my brother, although I hate the thought of losing my room, but at least that won't be for a little while yet.

"That's true!" Tris jumps up with excitement and then dashes up to his own room instead of the den, but I don't even worry about it.

"So, welcome to the family, my beautiful wife. What would you like to do right now?" I ask, and I get Clare laughing in my arms.

She shifts slightly and looks up at me. "We could watch a movie and cuddle in your bed," she suggests with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me," I grin and hug her. I stand and pull her up with me, and then decide to be a romantic husband tonight and pick up her. She squeals slightly and grabs on to my arm, putting her arm around my neck.

"What are you doing?" she squeals as I climb the stairs.

"I'm carrying my wife to our room," I joke, but it is actually true. We get up to my room and I lay Clare down on my bed and then sit down next to her. I lean down and kiss her quickly seeing her with a sweet smile when I pull away. She sits up and then moves off the bed going to her duffle bag grabbing her pyjamas. She's about to walk out toward the bathroom when I stop her.

"You know you can change in here," I comment and she stops but waits a moment before turning around. But when she does I can see she's wringing her pyjamas in her hands and she's biting her lip, a sure sign that she's nervous. "You're a beautiful girl Clare. Even before we were friends I thought you were beautiful. To be honest, after what I did to Adam, and the fact I was a ravine kid and how smart and beautiful you were, I never thought I was good enough for you. But here we are, not only friends but we are married now too, and I'd just like to see my wife," I tell her and see she's still biting her lip, but now she's blushing too.

"You really mean it?" she asks shyly.

"Of course Clare, it's the truth. I promise I won't touch you if you don't want me too, we'll just change, but I would like to watch you. You can watch me too," I tell her. "We won't do anything else besides cuddle to watch the movie if you want," I mention, and hope she doesn't think I'm pressuring her.

I see her thinking about it for a minute, still biting her lip and I'm afraid she's going to turn me down, and then she lets her lip go. "Will you close and lock the door?" she asks, and it takes me a moment to understand what she's getting at realizing my bedroom door is open.

I don't answer, I just walk over, closing and locking my door, and then close the curtain on my window also and I see Clare watch me the whole time, smiling slightly when I'm in front of her again. She takes a step back, but I don't move toward her, instead I sit on the end of my bed.

Clare stands nervously for a moment. "It's only us Clare, no one can see you but me," I assure her, and then see she reaches for the top button on her shirt. As she undoes it, she begins biting her lip again. I know she's nervous, but I decide to stay silent so I don't make her more nervous. Her head stays down toward the floor, but she continues to slowly unbutton her top. As she gets to the final button and I can see the center of her red bra, I stand and move toward her. I put my finger under her chin and lift her head so she can see my eyes. I let go and take a step back as I promised not to touch her, and I let her take off her shirt, and look down at her as she reaches around and unzips her skirt and it slides to the floor.

She seems alright with me still looking at her, but now that she's just in a red lace bra and panties set, looking gorgeous, she's getting nervous again. "It's just you and me, and I think you're beautiful Clare, you have no reason to be nervous. Please let me see, I won't touch you or do anything you don't want me to," I remind her of the truth.

She takes a minute standing in front of me, but I just look over her beauty the whole time. She then reaches back unhooking her bra. It loosens, before she lets the straps slide down her arms and it falls to the floor, and I take in the true beauty that is Clare, and smile.

"You're staring," she whispers.

"Because I've never seen anything more gorgeous. You are perfect Clare," I tell her, and although I don't want her too, I step back so she can get in her pyjamas.

She looks down again, "thank you," she says quietly, acknowledging my compliment. I smile at her even though she's still watching the ground.

When she's finished getting in her pyjamas I realize I haven't changed yet. "Clare, was that enough for you tonight? I mean, should I change in the bathroom, or do you want me to change in here?" I ask her. I hope that by giving Clare the power to decide, she'll feel more comfortable with me.

She's silent for a moment and then quietly tells me, "you can change in here," and I smile at just how adorable she is. I grab pyjama bottoms and clean boxers out of my dresser, setting them on the bed.

"I don't want to pressure you, but if you want to, you can help me change," I offer. Clare pauses a moment and looks right up at me, almost like she's surprised by this offer. She waits a moment and then instead of answering she walks toward me, and stands right in front of me, although she's biting her lip again. I step out of my shoes and socks and move them to the side.

Its seems like Clare's not sure what to do, so I reach out and take her hands bringing them to the hem of my shirt and then I let go and lift my arms so she knows to just pull it off. Which she does and drops it on the floor and stands looking at my chest, and I smirk as she stares slightly. "Clare?" I question, and knock her out of her moment. She looks up at my face with a small smile.

I reach for her hand again, and move it toward my belt. "We can stop if you want," I comment when she pauses on my belt. She moves from looking at my face to looking at my belt, and then slowly begins to unfasten it, pulling it from the loops. She looks up and meets my eyes and bites her lip for a moment and then lets it go and goes for the button on my jeans. She undoes it and pulls at the zipper, and my jeans slide down, and then she stops.

"Um I uh," Clare starts stumbling over her words. I look down and see I have the start of a tent in my boxers. I lift Clare's chin with my finger again and look right in her eyes, silently asking if she's comfortable with this, and get a slight nod, so I take her hands one more time and together we pull down my boxers so that they can fall on their own when Clare and I let go, but I continue holding her hands.

I see Clare looking down once my boxers are off, so I decide to experiment. I think Clare will tell me if something bothers her, but even if she doesn't, I know Clare enough to tell certain signs when she's nervous or concerned, so while still holding both of Clare's hands I walk backward to the edge of my bed while Clare slowly follows. I sit down and then move myself back on the bed and pull Clare until she's kneeling on the bed. Once we are there I decide to try something and let go of one of Clare's hands, but I pull the other and wrap it around the top of my erection slowly.

"Ooh," Clare sounds out when it's there. I smile because she's cute, but now that her warm hand is on me it feels really good. I guide her hand on me slowly, and watch her as she watches our hands. I slowly speed up because I need this. I can feel it the pit of my stomach, and just before I know I will release I move her hand off of me, as I capture her lips with mine and kiss her with more passion than we have ever kissed before and finish myself off a moment later, but continue kissing Clare.

We kiss a little longer having deepened the kiss slightly and then I pull away because my hand along with my lower stomach is now quite sticky. I see Clare looking at me when I pull away and she seems almost a little curious now.

I break the silence that has come over the room by telling her, "I'm gonna go wash up a bit." I see her nod, and then stand and grab my boxers and pyjama bottoms off my bed with my clean hand and walk into the bathroom. When I come back to the room Clare is laying in the bed leaning against the pillows and headboard and holding the converter.

I walk over to my dvd collection and look for a moment, "what would you like to watch?" I ask her, and she climbs out of the bed and comes to look at what movies I have. She chooses Fast Five, which surprises me because I wouldn't have seen Clare for a car movie fan. I put in the movie and then we climb back in bed. "I'm surprised you chose a car movie," I comment.

"It's not really the racing or the cars I like about this movie, but the romance and family aspect that I like the most about it," Clare tells me as I fast forward through the commercials

"Romance?" I question, as I usually just watch for the awesome cars, explosions, the heist and chase scenes, plus all the cute girls.

"Ya, especially with Brian and Mia, they really are the heart of this franchise, but also with Dom and Elena after he lost Letty," Clare informs me, and I realize that with Clare's perspective I may look at some of my movies in a completely different way after this. "I'm not usually a car movie fan, but I love this franchise, and this one is by far my favourite, plus the family and faith, especially at the end of the sixth movie, is even more of a reason to love these movies," Clare tells me.

I smile, and put my arm around her shoulders. I don't reply, but I do realize as the movie begins that I'm watching for these types of things more now. I move down under the covers a little, and with my arm around Clare, I feel her nuzzling into me, as we watch the rest of the movie.


	7. The Good, The Bad and the Ugly

**A/N's: This chapter gets darker, and could contain trigger warnings. I do not in any way condone neglect, or abuse of any sort, but this chapter does contain some verbal and physical abuse for story purposes.**

**I hope all my Canadian readers had a wonderful Canada Day on July 1****st****, and all my US readers had a wonderful Fourth of July!**

**Ch 7. The Good, The Bad and The Ugly**

**(Owen)**

I can hear my alarm going off this morning, and drowsily open my eyes while I feel a weight on my chest. I look down to find Clare's head, and lean down enough to kiss the top of her head. She hasn't stirred yet, but needs to get up for school.

"Clare," I say shaking her arm, "you need to get ready for school," I inform her, and at the mention of school she slowly turns her head opening her eyes to look up at me.

"But getting up now means having to talk to my mom later, can't I just sleep until tomorrow?" she questions with a whine.

"We can postpone it, but you'll still have to tell her eventually, especially if you don't plan on going home, and you know you'll have me, Jay, Lucas, Spinner and Emma all there with you, plus you have the support of the Torres family, Bianca, Fiona, Imogen, Jake and my family already, plus I'm sure your brothers told Peter by now," I comment, and then Clare reaches over to the night stand for her phone.

"Yep, they told Peter alright. I have a voicemail and 10 text messages all from him while my phone was on silent during the night," Clare comments and I have to laugh at this. "And you're right we'll do it this afternoon, but you may want to make sure your SUV has room in it, cause I'm gonna need more clothes here at least," Clare comments and I realize she still only has the clothes from this past weekend and none of her own stuff to make this room feel like hers. Although her clothes did get washed when we got home.

"Come on, we should probably get up I hear movement downstairs, and I promise I'll make room in my SUV today," I tell her and kiss her lips quickly and then lift her off my chest so we can both get up. "Do you feel more comfortable about changing in the same room now?" I ask, but hope I'm not pressuring her.

"It'll still take some getting used to, but yes Owen I'm more comfortable changing in here now with you," Clare answers and I smile, and then go to my dresser grabbing some clean comfy clothes while Clare gets some from her duffle again. Clare bites her lip while we both change at the same time, and then she goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

We head down for breakfast and then I drive Clare and Tristan to school reminding Tristan that Clare and I won't be going home after school so he'll be walking home again. Clare and I kiss before she leaves the SUV and I watch until she's with Adam on the steps, and then I drive home. My parents both left after breakfast so no one's home. I head upstairs and take a shower and then sit on my bed pulling out my phone.

"Hello?" Drew asks when he answers.

"Hey man, it's me, you want to come help me with something?" I question.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" he wonders, and I sigh slightly.

"I was never really mad at you man, but I could see how hurt Bianca was, and she's been one of my best friends for years. You made a mistake, and everyone makes mistakes, believe me I know, but I guess I more was just disappointed that after everything with Alli, Katie and Bianca at Degrassi that you hadn't learned from it by now. Especially since you proposed in the first place," I tell Drew. "But it's something to learn from now. You just need to give Bianca time. You know almost as well as I do, that she wants everyone to think she's so tough, but she takes it hard when someone hurts her," I remind him.

"Yes I know, I wasn't thinking this year and I do regret what I did and I'm sorry I hurt her. I still love Bianca, and want to do whatever I can to make it up to her, but I know she needs time," he tells me, and I smile. I'm glad he's realizing he has a lot to make up for. "So are we ok?" he asks with a bit of worry in his voice.

"We're ok, but if I find that you ever hurt Bianca again, or I find you hurt Clare or Maya in any way, I will hurt you, many times over," I explain to Drew, and I know he understands when I hear him gulp slightly.

"I understand," he tells me anyway. "So what is it you want to do today?" he questions.

"I want to do something for Clare. We're going after school today to tell her mom about the two of us, and she's sure her mom's not going to take it well. Having never met her mom I wouldn't know, but I'm taking Clare and her brothers' word for it. Either way we want to be together now that we're married, and my parents have said Clare can live with us until we can get our own apartment together so I want to rearrange my room today so when we leave Clare's place my room is ready for her things tonight," I explain.

"Wow, that's awesome of your folks to accept you guys so quickly, and be ok with Clare living with you. Sure I'd be happy to help," Drew comments.

"Well they couldn't do much about it, it had already happened before they had a say and they can tell I'm happy. But both Clare and I do have to look for jobs and we can't stay here for too long, but while we are here I want Clare to feel like its home in a way, so thanks man. Maybe come by in half an hour or so?" I question, and Drew agrees. We say goodbye and hang up. I decide to head down and clean out my SUV so it's ready for bringing back a bunch of Clare's stuff.

I'm just finishing up when Drew pulls up. "Hey man," he calls getting out.

"Hey, come on let's head upstairs and see what we can do," I comment as we head into the house. We work for a couple of hours and I'm able to rearrange and toss quite a few things I no longer needed. I can't believe how much stuff I had. Drew and I hang out for another hour after we finish and then he leaves.

I decide to grab a late lunch and then look through the papers for job ads. I checked the major papers yesterday and was able to send my resume by email into two jobs, although they're not really what I was hoping for, but it's something. I check the Star and the Sun again today, and I find that Swiss Chalet is looking for a waiter, and the pee wee hockey team at the Riverdale arena is looking for an assistant coach. So I email in my application and resume to Swiss Chalet and then I call the number listed for the assistant coaching position.

"Hello?" questions the man on the other end when he answers.

"Hi, my name is Owen Milligan, and I saw this number as part of an ad for the pee wee hockey team looking for an assistant coach," I explain why I called.

"Yes hi, I'm coach Wayne Parker, and it's the Riverdale Cougars pee wee hockey team who is in need of an assistant coach," he tells me. "Do you have experience with hockey?" he asks.

"Well, I played on the Degrassi hockey team my first three years of high school, and then I was selected to play for the Toronto Ice Hounds my final year at Degrassi. I was second string, but I was the only one chosen from Degrassi's hockey team. And I played second string for TU this past year also. I'll be going back this coming fall and will be trying out again," I inform coach Parker.

"Wow, you do have quite the experience, and I kept track of how the TU team was doing this past year. I think you'd be good. How would you feel about coming by for an interview and to meet the team on Saturday?" Coach Parker asks, and I'm really happy about this opportunity.

"Sure, that would be great, what time and where would work best?" I ask trying to sound professional.

"Would 2 o'clock at the Riverdale arena work alright? The team has practice at 3, so we could do the interview and then you could meet the players as they arrive and get on the ice," Coach Parker informs me.

"Sounds great, thank you so much. Is there anything I should bring to the interview?" I ask, as I want to be as prepared as possible.

"A reference from one of your coaches, and your resume. And maybe bring your skates and some pads, just in case," he tells me, and I smile at this.

"Alright, I'll see you then, thanks, have a nice day," I politely reply. He says goodbye and hangs up. I'm smiling about this because not only is it a job, but it would be something I'd enjoy doing. It's now about 3, so I decide to head over to Degrassi to see Coach Armstrong before I meet Clare at the Dot.

When I arrive, school hasn't let out yet, but I see Officer Turner out front.

"Hello Owen. You're no longer a student here," he comments as I walk up after I parked.

"Hi Officer Turner, no I graduated last year, but I have a job interview this Saturday and I need to talk to Coach Armstrong for a few minutes if it's not a problem," I explain to Dave's dad.

"Does he know you're coming?" he questions, but I know he's just doing his job.

"No, but I was headed to the Dot anyway, so I thought I'd stop by here because the person I'm waiting for isn't finished until the bell rings," I comment with a smile, and I see he starts smiling too.

"Alright Owen, you can head in, but just go to the office, and have them call Coach Armstrong to meet you, just so we know who is in the school," he explains and I understand.

"I will," I tell him and he lets me in. I pass the metal detectors they still have up, and head for the office explaining to the secretary why I'm there and she calls Coach Armstrong. Before he arrives I see Principal Simpson for a moment and wave with a smile before he heads into his office. And a few minutes later Coach Armstrong walks up and I explain why I'm there.

**(Clare)**

The bell just rang for the end of the day, and I couldn't be happier because today was so boring. I know school used to mean everything to me, but now that there's only about 2 months left I'm so looking forward to it being over. Although, I haven't really wanted today to end either, because I don't want to have to experience this conversation with my mom tonight.

I leave class with Adam after gathering my books, exchange what I need from my locker and then head toward the front doors expecting to walk to the Dot, but to my surprise as I get toward the front office I see Coach Armstrong talking to Owen. I walk up slowly, as I don't really want to be eavesdropping, but I am curious what Owen is doing here. Adam goes on without me as I wait for Owen.

I get to the doorway to hear Coach Armstrong say, "I'm sure you'll do great Owen, please let me know how it goes," and Owen nods, and then Coach turns and smiles at me as he passes and leaves the office.

"Hey Clare," Owen says as I walk toward him, but given that only a few people, especially here, know about us, we just decide to walk out together. Right now everyone is passing the office to leave, whereas in the mornings when we kiss goodbye, there's fewer people here, and at least some of them already know about us.

"Hi, what was that about?" I ask as we head out to his SUV.

"Well I applied for a few more jobs today and one of them had a phone number rather than wanting a resume through email, so I called, and they want a reference, so I decided to ask Coach Armstrong," Owen explains but appears to be leaving out a lot of the details.

"What's the job?" I ask as we head over to the Dot.

"It's as an assistant coach for the Riverdale Cougars pee wee hockey team, The coach of the team had asked about my hockey experience, so I told him, and I have an interview on Saturday afternoon. He asked for a reference from one of my coaches. I played for Coach Armstrong for a lot longer than at TU, so I decided to ask him," Owen explains and it makes a lot more sense now.

"That's great Owen, congratulations, I hope it goes well," I excitedly tell him and kiss his cheek as we pull in at the Dot.

"Thanks Clare," Owen smiles. We get out of his SUV and walk into the café. Lucas is already here sitting at a booth so we head over and sit with him. After a few minutes Fitz comes over with an order pad.

"Hi Clare, Lucas, Owen, what can I get you?" he asks politely. But has a funny look on his face, probably that I'm not only sitting with Owen, but with Lucas too.

"Hey Fitz, can I get a bacon cheeseburger and a coke please," Owen asks for.

"Hi Fitz, I'd like a double bacon burger and chocolate shake," Lucas requests, and I smack him on the arm. All the guys look at me for smacking him, but Lucas clues in after a moment, and knows me well enough to know why and turns back to Fitz. "Please," he finishes, and they all laugh.

"Hey Mark, how have you been? Can I please get a vanilla shake and a garden salad? I'm not really hungry," I comment.

"I've been good Clare, it's nice to see you. Hope you had a nice Easter. I'll put in your order, and your drinks will be up in a few minutes," Fitz tells us.

"It was interesting, but nice," I comment. "I hope yours was good too," I tell him. He smiles, nodding and then heads back to the counter.

"So, you ready for this?" Lucas questions me.

"Not really, but I know it has to be done," I counter as I cross my arms on the table.

"You'll have all of us there to support you, and help if things go bad. Most of us know at least a little with how your mom can be remember," Lucas comments.

"Thanks Lucas," I uncross my arms, smiling at him.

We talk for a few more minutes and then Spinner and Emma walk in. Emma sits next to Lucas, as Owen and I are across from him, and Spinner grabs a chair and pulls it up at the end. Fitz brings over our drinks and then pulls out his note pad again. "Would you two like anything?" he asks.

"Yes please, can I get a veggie burger with everything, plus extra onions and ranch dressing on it please, and an apple juice with vanilla ice cream," Emma asks, and all the guys including Fitz cringe.

"Ok…" Fitz responds slowly, obviously pretty grossed out even writing it down.

"Hey Fitz, can I get…" Spinner starts and then looks at Emma, who nods. "A cheeseburger and a chocolate shake," he tells Fitz.

"Coming up, I'll be back with your drinks soon," he tells them and then walks away.

"Pregnancy craving?" I question Emma after Fitz is gone.

"Yeah, and I'm still vegetarian, so it can be interesting sometimes," she comments. "You want to go talk before our food comes?" she asks and I nod. We both get up, and I smile at Owen since we can't do much else in here right now, and he smiles back, and then I walk up to the counter.

"Hey Mark," I comment and he turns around with a small smile.

"I've always hated my first name, but I don't mind it coming from you," he comments and now I'm smiling.

"I always liked your first name," I reply.

"Well, as long as no one else starts using it you can keep doing it," he tells me. "So what can I do for you?" he asks.

"Thanks, and I was wondering if anyone would be using the employee lounge in the next few minutes," I tell him.

"I'm the next to go on break but it won't be for another 15 minutes, but why? I mean neither of you are employees here," he questions, but all I do is laugh.

"Actually Emma used to work here, and Peter is still the manager when he's home, and he's an older brother to me. Emma and I just want to talk in private for a few minutes," I tell him.

"Ok, go ahead," he finally gives in after thinking about it for a minute.

"Thanks Mark," I smile and then I head back and Emma follows me.

"Alright, so I technically you're married, but I'm looking out for you little sis, so I want to know, is Owen pressuring you about anything?" Emma asks, and I can feel my cheeks begin to heat up.

"Not really," I answer.

"Clare, be honest," Emma prods. "What have you and Owen done together, besides getting married of course."

"The night we got married, while we were both drunk we slept together but neither of us remembered it at all. But I felt it in the morning," I admit.

"So I'm thinking that because you don't remember it and it wasn't planned that the two of you didn't use protection," she asks, and I shake my head slowly.

"Spinner put me on birth control just after Darcy was raped, but recently it was giving me problems, so I was switched to a new type," I tell her and she nods.

"And I know you, so there was no morning after pill," Emma comments, and I vigorously shake my head again.

"No, even if Bianca or I had thought of it, I just couldn't do that," I remark as my eyes start to tear up.

"I know," Emma comments and puts her hand on mine. "Given that there was no protection and limited prevention, I'm letting you know now to watch for signs of pregnancy hun. Just think about it," she tells me, and I nod slowly and gulp slightly. "Anything since then?" she asks.

"Last night we changed in front of each other. I was nervous but Owen was encouraging, and then I helped him change," I tell her and she looks at me. "What?" I question.

"He's probably just trying to help you be more comfortable, but make sure not to let him pressure you," she reminds me.

"I know Em. He encouraged me to try it, but gave me the choice if he would change in the bedroom with me, and if I would help him. And then with his hand on mine, and with my permission, we both gave him a hand job," I tell her, and now I see her with slightly wider eyes.

"Ok, well experimentation is always good, but you do have a voice so if you're not comfortable with anything speak up. And if you ever have questions, please come to me, I'm always here for you," she reminds me, and I'm happy to have Emma in my life.

"I know Em, thanks," I get up and hug Emma when she stands, and then we head back out to the booth.

"I was just about to come to the employee lounge with your food," Fitz comments as we sit back down.

"Thanks anyway Mark," I comment and everyone looks at me and then up at Mark as Emma and I start eating.

"Wait, you've hated your name for as long as I've known you," Owen comments.

"I still do, but Clare has my permission to call me Mark as long as no one else does," Mark explains and everyone just shrugs. He heads back to the counter and we eat for another 10 minutes before Jay enters. I never did get any homework done, but I only have some English reading to do thankfully.

"Everyone ready for an interesting afternoon?" Jay questions cheerily in greeting as he walks over.

"Not really but let's go," I comment and then stand and toss my garbage. I lean towards Owen when he stands asking, "would you mind if we invited Mark with us to wherever we decide to go after we leave my mom's? I know I'm gonna want to out somewhere after," I tell him.

"If you want to I don't mind, but remember Fitz liked you for a long time, so we'll probably have to tell him about us tonight at some point," Owen suggests and I agree.

Before we head out I go up to the counter. "I'm going on my break Meghan," Fitz tells the girl behind the counter who nods.

"What time do you finish today Mark?" I ask.

"6pm," he replies.

"We have to go do something right now, but do you want to hang out tonight? The group of us will probably just go to get something to eat at Dairy Queen or the Break Room," I tell him.

"Sure, sounds nice, thanks for including me," he smiles.

"Ok, cool, I'll text you when we finish. This is still your number right?" I ask pulling out my phone to my contacts showing him the last number I have for him.

"Yep, sounds good," he says and then waves to us all before he heads toward the employee lounge.

We go out and then head to my house, and I give Owen directions. I still have my key so I unlock the door when we arrive. "Mom? Glen?" I call as we enter.

"Hi Clare," Glen comments coming out of the kitchen. "How was Vegas?" he asks and then notices everyone around me.

"It was fine, but I need to talk to you and mom," I tell him walking further into the house, as the others follow me.

"Who are you all?" Glen asks my brothers and Emma but I don't bother answering and neither do they. Owen puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk through the kitchen and into the dining room where I find my mom sitting at the far end of the table.

"Clare," my mom greets with almost a disdain as I walk in. "Where have you been?" she asks.

"I called the last two nights to say I was staying with friends," I tell her as Glen follows my brothers and Emma in. Emma sits down but I stay standing behind the chair at the opposite end from my mom. Glen sits next to my mom but Owen stands beside me with his arm around my shoulders and Spinner beside Emma, the other two on either side of us.

"Jay, Lucas, Spinner, Emma, what in the world are you doing in my house? Get out before I call the cops, and who is this?" mom asks pointing at Owen.

"Mom, I invited them, and this is Owen, and we need to talk to you," I tell her. I open my mouth to speak again, but before I can she's already speaking.

"If you're here to tell me you're pregnant and he's the father then he can get out this minute and I'll take you to an unwed mother's home right now. They can take care of you," she commands and I knew this would be hard, but it's like she got worse in the 5 days I was away. I feel Owen's arm tighten around me.

I take a few deep breaths and then just blurt out, "mom, that's not it. We came to tell you that Owen and I got married," I tell her, and I know I spoke fast, but then let out another breath when I'm done.

"No, you do not get married without me, without my permission. And certainly not to some hoodlum. Especially if he's friends with these delinquents," mom says with determination.

"Mom they are all my friends not delinquents, and Owen is my husband he's not a hoodlum. I'm 18 years old, I don't need your permission to get married. Getting married was a surprise to us too, but we're happy," I tell my mom trying to keep calm.

"Happy doesn't make a marriage work, I was happy when I married your father and look how that turned out, and what do you mean it was a surprise to you? He forced you to get married didn't he?" mom says getting angrier by the moment.

"But they are happy Mrs. Martin, and they really care about each other. We've all witnessed how good they are together. Owen didn't force Clare. This marriage may not have been in the plan they had but maybe it was God's plan," Emma offers. Being so close for so many years I have shared with Emma my faith, and she's been open to learning about it, and she accepted Christ as her Saviour two years ago, not that mom knew that.

"You don't get to talk about God in this house you little wench," mom says as she stands. "You married this delinquent and had never even dated. I'm sure you encouraged my daughter to go out without my permission and get married and probably get herself knocked up didn't you," mom says with glaring eyes at Emma her finger pointed as she begins marching in Emma's direction. Emma gets up out of the chair and begins backing up as Spinner and Jay stand in front of her. Owen's arm continues to get tighter and Lucas gets in front of me and Owen.

"Don't you ever call or talk about my wife like that," Spinner says and from his voice I know he's getting angry although he tries to remain calm. And I hear Emma start sniffling back tears. It's at this point Glen stands walking around toward my mom.

"Now Helen, there's no use getting upset, what's done is done," he says with his hands on her shoulders from behind, but says it like he doesn't really care as long as he can eat soon.

"You're right Glen," mom appears to calm down super fast like she just got a brilliant idea. "What's done is done, but something like this can always be… undone," she says with a touch of malice in her voice. And I know I'm getting scared now. My mom has always tried to be in charge of everything and wanted mega control, but this is scary even for her. Emma has now moved back past me and Spinner is standing with his arm around her, but Jay and Lucas are still playing bodyguards and Owen is still at my side.

"What do you mean, undone mom? Owen and I are married and we plan to stay that way. I'm happy and I know Owen's happy. I love him mom, I don't want to lose him," I tell my mom and then realize what I just said, although I don't want to take it back.

"What do you know about love? You don't love this boy, you know nothing about love or life, you're just a child, and now we're going to go undo this little mistake of yours Clare," mom says. Even with Jay and Lucas in front of us, mom has moved away from Glen and tries to reach out for my arm, and I feel her nails dig in to my right arm for a moment and then Owen moves me behind him too as my arm begins hurting as I feel where she got her nails in.

"Don't you ever touch my wife," he growls. "Clare is not a child, she is a smart, funny, beautiful, happy woman full of faith and love, and I love her too," Owen says and I catch a breath in my throat and get a huge grin on my face, and then my mother speaks again and it wipes off the grin real fast.

"Clare come now we're going to a judge and getting this marriage annulled, and you will never see any of these people again," mom threatens and my eyes fill with tears as I try to remain strong.

"Clare is 18, you no longer have any legal right to tell her what to do, and you have no say in Clare getting married and can't make her get an annulment," Lucas reminds my mom.

But just as Lucas finishes this, my mom let's out an ear piercing scream, which scares us all and shakes the house. "She is my daughter and she will do whatever I say. God commands that you obey your mother and father Clare, and you are not obeying, come here now!" she yells, and now I'm more scared then I ever thought possible with my mom. It's like with the loss of me she's losing her mind.

Jay doesn't turn around but tells with his back to me, "You are never coming back to this house Clare, now run upstairs with Owen and Emma and grab as much of your stuff as possible, hurry, we'll make sure you're ok," he tells me.

"Be careful," I reply quickly and then race upstairs with Owen and Emma on my heels.

I get to my room shutting the door, and can still hear my mother screaming from down stairs about having such an insolent child. We don't talk at all when we're up here, and I go straight to my closet.

I grab my matching suit cases and extra duffle bag out of closet and then my old backpack and the empty box from under my bed. With Emma's help I grab many of my clothes and shoes from my closet and dresser which fills the duffle and 1 and a half suitcases. I grab some school stuff off my desk and the picture of Darcy and I when we were little. I grab my bible from my grandparents, and some other books off the shelves, and I'm putting everything I'm taking on my bed and now Owen and Emma are packing it for me. I grab a few more things and the final things I pack are the blanket my Godmother made me and my teddy bear from my nanny and papa, and then I'm all set. I grab my duffle and a suit case. Emma gets my back pack and a suit case and Owen grabs the box and we leave my room.

I get to top of the stairs and see the guys in front of them and my mom between them and the door still yelling. But now Glen is trying to calm her down. We get down the stairs and the guys make a blockade so we can get to the door and then we all get out and Jay closes the door behind us.

"Break room," I call as we get into our vehicles and away from what was once my house, my overly-passive step-father and my now malice-filled overly-controlling mother.

I get in with Owen and then lean over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for being there," I tell him and see him smile and then get out my phone.


	8. Explaining the Truth

**Ch. 8 Explaining the Truth**

**(Fitz)**

My shift had been finished for a little while now, but I had decided to sit at a table and eat dinner here as I finally had my own apartment but it still got lonely. And then my phone alerts me to a text message and I see it's from Clare.

**Clare: On our way to the Break Room now. See u there**

So I message back.

**Fitz: Be there soon**

And then put my phone back in my pocket and quickly finish my food, before I get in my car and head over to meet everyone. I pull up behind Jay's car just as they are all getting out. I park and get out walking toward the doors, but notice that Clare is wearing Owen's jacket and is holding on to her right arm while Owen has his arm around her shoulders. I decide to wait until we're inside to ask about both though.

We get inside and take a round booth at the back for now so we can all fit. And again Owen is next to Clare, but it's now I notice that Clare has tears in her eyes. "Clare, are you alright?" I ask cautiously. She nods her head, but is still holding her arm.

"I'm sorry Clare, she got past me so fast I didn't even realize it. Can I see what happened?" Lucas asks, and now I'm confused. But then Clare moves her left arm and lifts the sleeve of Owen's jacket and I can see deep red marks up her arm. Four on one side and another on the other side, and think I realize what I'm seeing.

"Oh Clare," Emma cries.

"You are never going back to that house," Owen comments getting an angry look on his face.

"Is someone going to tell me what happened?" I comment, and look around at everybody. What I find funny is they all look to Clare before they say anything, and then she nods again.

"Ok we'll tell you, but it's a long story and you have to promise not to tell anyone," Owen tells me, and I nod in agreement. "We were at Clare's house after we left you at the Dot earlier," he continues. "It was her mom that grabbed her arm," he informs me and I'm shocked.

"Your mom did that? Has she done anything else to you Clare?" I ask. I always thought besides the divorce that Clare's family was perfect.

"Today? Just yelled. She wasn't happy when we tried talking to her," Clare tells me once she has wiped away her tears.

"What else has she done Clare?" I ask, cause now I'm worried knowing what I've been through with my step-father and step-brother Steve.

"Up until Friday she'd just been getting more and more controlling. She likes to care when it works for her and can keep her in control, otherwise she really doesn't pay attention. But that changed Friday when we got into an argument and she slapped me," Clare tells me and now I'm shocked.

"Clare I don't mean to pry but what was your fight about?" I ask, and then realize something. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though," I add, and I see she's ok, a small smile on her face now.

"No, it's ok I'll tell you, but this is the part you have to promise not to freak out about or tell anyone about," she tells me, and everyone else looks at me too and I nod again as I look at them all.

"Thursday night was a bad night for me and I was really upset. I got up Friday and got into a fight with my mom about not being home for Easter weekend to go to Bianca and Drew's wedding in Vegas. She knew about it but she wanted to show me off as the perfect daughter at church and it got bad enough that she slapped me. I was shocked cause she had never gotten that angry, but I left right away and didn't say anything about it," she tells me and I think back on the guys my mom has brought into my life.

She takes a moment to catch her breath and no one says anything. "Today I went home for the first time since Friday because I knew I needed to talk to my mom. I had asked these guys all to come with me cause I was sure it would get bad and with Darcy and Jake not here I needed support," Clare starts.

"You'll always have our support and love Clare," Spinner comments and takes her hand for a moment.

"Mine too," Owen comments and I'm still confused.

"Well we got there and after threatening to call the cops on everybody I tried to explain to my mom who Owen was but she jumped to conclusions assuming I was pregnant and said Owen could leave and she was going to take me to a home for unwed mothers. I was finally able to get her to listen to say I wasn't pregnant but that Owen and I were married and she flipped," Clare says and as my mind wraps around what she just said my jaws drops.

"You're kidding right, this is some kind of weird joke? You two are not married, you're barely friends," I comment and yet even I can see what I'm saying is wrong. I get death glares from all the guys.

"We wouldn't have told you, Owen's family, the Torres family, my brothers, Darcy, Emma and especially never my mom and Glen if it weren't true Mark. She not only wanted to take me to a home for unwed mothers when she thought I was pregnant and threatened to keep me away from everyone, but then grabbed me to try and take me to a judge tonight to get it annulled," Clare says in tears again.

"I'm sorry Clare, I didn't mean it, I was just shocked. But I'm seeing that Owen cares for you. But please don't tell me you both got married to get you away from your mom," I check, because this is still a shock to me.

"No Fitz, we didn't get married because of Clare's mom. I didn't even know what her mom was like until after we were married, and saw how controlling she could get until today. Even I was scared and there isn't much that scares me anymore," Owen comments and we all go silent.

"I'm getting hungry," Emma comments, and everyone except Clare and I nod in agreement. "Spinner will you get me something, I have to go to the bathroom," she mentions.

"What would you like Em?" Spinner asks her.

"Spaghetti please, but no sauce and a water with lots of lemon," she requests, and the guys start getting up.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Clare?" Owen asks with concern in his voice.

"No thanks, I'm really not hungry," she tells him. He shrugs, kisses the top of her head and then walks to the bar with the others.

"You have somewhere else to go right? Because after what Owen just said none of us are going to let you go home," I tell Clare.

"Yes," she answers meekly now. "Owen's parents are letting me live there," she tells me, and I'm glad she'll never have to live with her mom again.

We're silent for a minute again and then I ask, "so you're really happy about this?"

"Yes Mark, I'm happy with Owen. It was never something I had planned for my life, but now I don't know what I'd do without him," she tells me, and although she still looks sad even I can tell the two of them are right for each other. But it feels like I got punched in the stomach because I liked her for so long and never got my chance with her.

"I'm happy for you guys," I tell her, and although it was tough, I truly mean it.

She must see something when I say it because she looks right in my eye and replies, "I'm sorry Mark, this must be hard for you. I want to apologize for Eli when he poisoned you, because that was never fair to you. I told Owen this weekend that if you and I had really been given a chance on Vegas night I think we could have really had a lot of fun," she says and I just have to smile.

"It wasn't your fault Clare, Eli and I were really just too into proving we were better than the other and better for you, and I want to apologize again for ever having that knife. It was a stupid thing to do and something I regretted as soon as I did it. I never wanted to scare you, and yelling at you and calling you that name should never have happened," I reply with true regret about it all.

"I've forgiven you for everything, including what happened when you got out of juvie Mark. And I've missed you this year. I mean, I know I see you at the Dot occasionally, but I mean as a friend I guess. Do you think we could be friends?" she asks, and I'm silent for what feels like forever.

"If you're willing to put all my stupid mistakes behind us, then I'd be happy to be your friend Clare," I tell her and she slides over in the booth and gives me a hug.

"I forgave you a long time ago, and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to say it," she smiles and then kisses my cheek.

"Everything alright Mrs. Milligan?" Owen jokingly asks as he and the others walk back up with their food and drinks.

"I regained a friend Mr. Milligan," she comments with a smile squeezing my hand before moving back to her spot, and I smile too and tell Owen I'm happy for them also.

After they all start eating, Clare speaks up, "I have a question Mark," she says and I look at her. "Do you have a girlfriend now?" she asks, and Owen and the others all look at me. "I think my friend Gaea would be right for you, that's why I'm asking," she explains.

I pause, not quite sure what to say. "She really is a nice girl man. And very cute," Owen comments.

"I can bring her to the Dot tomorrow so you can meet her," Clare suggests and I agree. Once they all finish eating we decide to play pool and then I say goodbye to everyone hugging Clare and Emma, who I got to know better while we played pool, and headed home for the night.

**(Clare)**

Danielle and Noah had gone to bed by the time we got home last night so I didn't have to explain what happened with my mom, and avoided the topic this morning. Owen had a shower when we got back and I was asleep before he got out. I had a shower this morning, so I changed in the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" I ask when I meet Gaea at her locker when the final bell rings at the end of the school day.

"Yep, let's go," she comments with a smile and we head toward the door. As I get to the door I see Adam coming from his Radio Broadcasting class. "Hey, Owen and I will be over about 5pm alright," I comment as I walk up.

"Yep sounds good, my parents are just expecting you guys for dinner anyway," he remarks, waves and then walks down the hall. Gaea and I leave and head to the Dot.

"There's more to you and Owen then him just being a friend and Tristan's brother isn't there?" Gaea asks while we're walking.

I pause, and think for a moment, Gaea is a friend but I haven't known her that long. But I'm also about to introduce her to Mark who does know about us although he promised not to say anything, but I don't want them having secrets. I'm about to answer when my phone goes off. "One moment," I tell Gaea as I get it out and stop to read the text message.

**Jake: I'm sorry about ur mom. I thought she'd be angry but I never thought she'd go mental. Why didn't u tell me she hit u? Call if u need anything. I'm glad ur living w/ Owen. Xo**

"You ok?" Gaea asks when I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Yeah thanks. I didn't have a great night last night. That was just my step-brother checking in," I tell her and then sit on a bench with my head in my hands. She sits next to me and after a moment puts her hand on my back and rubs it softly.

"I know we haven't known each other for too long, but you can tell me anything," she remarks. I look up and see her with a kind smile, and find myself smiling too.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone. Only certain people know about this right now, and not everyone is taking the news well," I tell her in warning so she knows I'm being serious.

"Of course Clare. My siblings and I have become quite good at keeping secrets with my dad's job as a director. I know how to keep secrets," she comments and I feel like I can really trust her.

"Owen and I were down in Vegas for a friend's wedding this weekend but some things happened and now Owen and I are married," I tell her quietly as we are still in public and her mouth drops open.

"You're married!?" she asks in shock but keeps her voice down. "You're married to Owen, the cute guy I saw you kiss the other morning and you introduced me to?" she asks with clarification before I can answer.

"Yes," I answer with a laugh at her description.

"He's hot, I'm happy for you, so what's the issue? What happened last night?" she questions but my face drops again. "It's ok Clare, I don't want to pry."

"Let's just say my mom didn't take the news well, so now I'm living with Owen's family," I tell her, take a deep breath and then stand up again. She gets up and follows me as we walk to the Dot in silence.

When we get inside I look around but don't see Mark. I take a seat at a booth and Gaea sits with me. The waitress, whose nametag says Meghan, takes our order and we sit in silence a few more minutes.

After about five minutes I see Mark walking out from the employee lounge. He sees me and we both wave a little and smile. "That is Fitz," I tell Gaea who turns slightly after Mark has looked away.

"He's cute and I like the spiky hair," she comments and I laugh. "But what's with the name? Nickname?" she asks.

"His full name is Mark Joseph Fitzgerald, but he hates his name and makes everyone including his parents call him Fitz," I tell her as Meghan walks up with our order. "I'm the only one allowed to call him Mark," I inform her after Meghan walks away, but she never asks why, and I don't explain.

We begin eating and Mark is busy for a few minutes, but then the football players leave to get to practice as they just came in for a snack, and now it's not as noisy or crowded in here. Once it's slowed down I catch Mark's attention and he walks over with a smile.

"Hey, how was school?" he asks me, and then looks at Gaea and his smile gets even bigger.

"Boring, like it has been recently. But Mark, this is the girl I was telling you about last night. Mark Gaea, Gaea Mark," I introduce them and they smile shaking hands, and I see Gaea's smile has gotten bigger too.

"It's very nice to meet you," Gaea greets politely.

"It's my pleasure. I like your name, it's different but it suits you. Does it have a special meaning?" he inquires.

Gaea laughs slightly before she answers. "Well a lot of my family gave their children names that are different. Mine means 'Greek goddess of the earth'," she tells us as she begins to blush.

"It really does suit you," Mark comments and I'm pretty sure he's flirting. "I make everyone call me Fitz cause I hate my name. Even my parents have gotten used to calling me Fitz now," he acknowledges with a small laugh.

"Except Clare," Gaea remarks with a smile.

"Yes Clare's the exception," he agrees, but doesn't get the chance to explain when we hear his name being called. He turns around and Meghan slightly points toward the door without making it obvious at the busload of passengers walking in. "I have to get back to work I guess. It was great to see you again Clare, and very nice to meet you Gaea. Come say bye before you leave," he suggests and then rushes back toward the counter where the lineup has started.

We continue to eat and then start on our homework for a short while, and the bus passengers slowly get their food and head back out to the waiting bus. When most of the passengers have left Owen walks in and greets Mark. They certainly aren't as close as they once were, but I think given everything that's happened and that Mark and I are friends again, they are realizing what they've been missing.

"Hi Gaea, hey Clare you ready to go?" Owen asks as he reaches the table.

"Yep, just need to put away my books," I tell him with a smile. A few Degrassi students look at us when he talks to me but no one says anything.

"Do you need a ride home Gaea?" Owen questions when we both are gathering our books.

"That's kind of you Owen but it's ok, I know you guys have to get to Adam's house and my house is kind of out of your way, thanks anyway" she comments as we head up to the counter where Mark is standing.

"Hey, if you need a ride I can take you if you can wait 15 minutes for when I get off," Mark tells her and I smile, because now I know he likes her.

"Thanks Fitz, that's very sweet of you," she comments and then sits on one of the stools to wait.

"You two have fun," I smile. "Bye Gaea," I comment and we wave. "Bye Mark," I smile and he comes around the counter and gives me a hug saying bye, and then he and Owen fist bump before we leave.

It's a quiet drive to the Torres house, but as we get closer I get slightly nervous. But when Owen pulls up to the house and stops the car he surprises me. "Hello beautiful," he greets and then leans over and kisses me on the lips and I melt, no longer nervous but genuinely happy.

"Hi handsome, what was that for?" I inquire once we pull away.

"We can't exactly greet each other as husband and wife when not everyone knows about us yet, but I didn't want to not greet you with a kiss. Besides you looked like you were worried about something," he comments and I smile.

"I like being able to greet you like this, but I do wish we could in public too, and it wasn't such a secret. And thank you, I needed that. I guess I'm just worried about talking to Audra and Omar, with having to explain everything," I tell him, as my worry begins to return.

"You know, we could go public at some point if you want. After all, we were going to get your name changed once we got home from Vegas," Owen remarks after a moment. "And don't worry about talking to Audra and Omar, they already know a lot of the situation and are happy for us. I don't think they'll be too upset at us, or at least at you when you tell them why you were drinking. They'll probably be more furious at your parents, and with good reason. They might be mad at me for drinking, but I have my own parents so they can't do too much anyway," Owen comments and then kisses my cheek before opening his door to get out. I climb out and instead of going around back we knock on the front door as invited guests and Omar lets us in a moment later.

"Welcome, come on in to the living room. Audra almost has dinner finished," Omar comments as we go in and sit together on the love seat. He then goes to the steps and we hear him call down to Adam and Drew that we have arrived. They bound up the stairs a minute later and enter the living room.

"Hey guys, ready for tonight?" Drew asks with a laugh. "Ow," he calls out when Adam smacks his arm, and we all laugh.

"Don't make them more nervous dude," Adam chastises with a glare at his brother and then sits on the couch.

"So did everything go alright last night and you get everything moved in?" Drew asks rubbing his arm as he sits down, making sure he's not near Adam this time.

"Not really, but I'm living at Owen's for sure now and thanks Drew for helping Owen with the room it means a lot. We didn't move my stuff in yet, just took up a suitcase and duffle last night so I had more clothes. The rest will go up tomorrow from Owen's SUV and then whenever I can get in at my mom's to get the rest of my stuff," I inform them.

"Are you ok? You didn't really tell me how last night with your mom went," Adam comments with a worried look on his face.

"I'd rather only have to say it once if it's ok, so waiting until after dinner would probably be better," I suggest to my best friend, whose face takes on an almost scared look but he nods in understanding.

"Ok, but I definitely want to know," he tells me and I nod this time.

"I promise because I'll have to explain why I was drinking to your parent's, and I'm sure they'll want to know about my mom's reaction," I tell them as Audra walks in. She gives me a funny look so I'm not sure if she heard me or not, but she doesn't say anything.

"Alright get washed up for dinner guys," she tells us and then walks back into the kitchen.

We all wash up and then enjoy a nice home-cooked Italian meal after Omar says grace. We enjoy pleasant conversation and I almost forget about our conversation after dinner. Almost. But nothing is brought up about it during dinner.

"Did everyone have enough to eat?" Audra asks, and we all nod. She stands up and begins to pick up plates. I do the same without even thinking about it picking up mine and Owen's plates. "You're a guest Clare. You can sit down," she comments when she notices.

"That's ok Audra, but you've provided for all of us dinner, money, snacks, tv and movies, love and caring, this is something small I can do to help," I respond and then walk toward the kitchen.

"She may be young, but you've got yourself a good wife Owen, hold on to her," I hear Omar comment as I leave the room and I can't help but smile. I put the dishes in the dishwasher and turn to see Audra smiling at me.

"Can I help with dessert?" I ask.

"Sure Clare, that's sweet of you. I've got the pie, can you please scoop the ice cream," she suggests and I nod.

When we have served dessert I sit next to Owen again and he puts his arm around my shoulders and then putting his fingers to my other cheek, turns my head toward him and kisses me, with a passion, although the kiss is short given we are at dinner in someone else's home. "I can't wait until I can do that in public," he comments smiling.

I smile and kiss his lips quickly once more. "Me either," I comment and then he let's go as we begin eating dessert.

"We'd like to know why you both broke US laws and were drinking while you were under our supervision on the weekend. We know you're both teenagers and some teens do stupid things, and that you are legally able to drink here Owen, but we also thought you knew better, and we could trust you," Audra comments once everyone has finished eating but we're still at the table.

Owen and I look at each other, and he nods his head. "I guess I wasn't really thinking about what could happen or why I did it," he begins. "I was excited about getting through a tough first year, and after B and Drew didn't get married, meaning we didn't get a reception, I decided I wanted to celebrate anyway. I grabbed a bottle from the ballroom, and began drinking, but it hit me hard. I'm not even sure now what I had. I had quit drinking after I stopped hanging out at the ravine, but even then I wasn't a huge drinker cause of hockey and such, so I guess the alcohol hit me harder than I expected," he tells Audra and Omar. "I still don't remember anything much after that until I woke up with a fuzzy, pounding head with Clare asleep beside me," Owen admits.

"Alright Owen, we understand the year was tough. Being excited and wanting to celebrate being done the year is one thing but you need to think about the consequences of your actions, not just for yourself but for those around you. You could have been hurt, but what if you had been caught. You were our responsibility and yes you're 19, but it was still illegal. You or we could have been charged that night. We aren't your parents, and I know you have told them given the situation, but we'd like to know why you think we should trust you again, given that you broke a federal law this weekend," Omar speaks directly to Owen, and I can see Owen take a deep breath thinking before he speaks.

"You both know I've made some mistakes, but I learn from my mistakes. I learned that how much bullying could hurt in general and that I was just as bad a bully as those who picked on Tris, when I bullied Adam and Drew and that just because someone asks or pressures me to do something is not a good enough reason I should do it, especially if it feels wrong. And although it doesn't always make it better after the fact, I've learned to apologize for my choices when they hurt someone else. As I've apologized to Adam and Drew as well as the both of you," Owen explains and the whole family nods. "But I think, when you're ready, you'll be able to trust me again because I am not only apologizing but I am taking full responsibility for my mistakes," he says and then pushes back his chair and stands up which surprises everyone.

"Owen, what are you doing?" Drew comments, but Owen just looks straight at Drew's parents.

"I'd like to apologize to you both, for the bad judgement choices I made on Friday night. I not only put myself in possible danger but I could have gotten you both, or even everyone on the trip into trouble because I wanted to celebrate and didn't think of the consequences and for that I am truly sorry, and I'm sorry I lost your trust," he tells them, and then all of a sudden has picked up my hand and is looking straight down at me. "Clare, I know we both made choices that night, but I want to apologize for mine because if I hadn't made the choice to drink like I did then you wouldn't be in the situation you are in now, so I'm sorry for my choices, but to be honest I can't call my choices mistakes, because although it was unexpected, I am happy that my choices led to us getting married, although I am sorry that it and that whole night are something neither of us remember. You deserve so much more than that and I would very much like to give you a wedding you can remember one day. So although I made some bad decisions, those decisions led me to you Clare, so even though I may have lost your trust Mr. and Mrs. Torres, I don't regret my decisions, because then I wouldn't have Clare," Owen tells the room, and I can feel the tears building in my eyes, and I hear a sniffle. But I can't turn around as Owen kneels down and kisses me softly and tenderly, and I feel such love in this kiss, and I'm sure I want forever with this man.

When he pulls away he sits in his chair again and then hands me a napkin to wipe my eyes. Once I'm finished, Owen takes my hand and puts our interlocked hands on the dining room table for the whole family to see, and he looks proud.

It takes a minute for either Audra or Omar to speak, but after wiping her eyes Audra starts with, "thank you Owen. We know you're a young man who does learn from his mistakes, and we thank you for the apology, and we accept it. But are also happy that although it wasn't the smartest decision, that you are happy with the outcome of this weekend's decision. We do however want to remind you that not all choices end positively or even safely like this one did, and you need to remember that when you decide to do something. Choices have consequences, and you need to think about those before you do something you may regret one day," Audra tells him.

Owen nods, "yes ma'am I understand," he answers.

"I've being telling my boys this since they were just little Owen, but I feel it's something you need to think about. Trust can be lost in a moment but can take a lifetime to earn back. We trusted you all this weekend, and were disappointed by some of you," Omar says, but this time is looking at Drew, who hangs his head. "You have our trust Owen, don't ruin it, because it is something worth far more than a drink or a choice that may have serious consequences. Think next time before you act son," he says looking back it Owen.

"Yes sir," comes out but simultaneously as both Owen and Drew answer Omar.

"Now Clare can you tell us why you were drinking on Friday night?" Audra comments. "I didn't even think you drank," she finishes and I sigh slightly and then raise my head to look directly at Adam who meets my gaze, and then turn it to look at his parents to begin my explanation.


	9. Home is Really Not So Perfect

**Ch 9. Home is Really Not So Perfect**

**(Owen)**

"Clare has only drank twice in her life and both times were after something bad happened or bad things culminated until she needed a release. And the first time she only got tipsy, so please know this isn't a regular occurrence," Adam speaks up to his parents before Clare can speak.

"Thank you Adam, but we'd like to hear what Clare has to say," Audra tells her son, and then everyone looks toward Clare who takes another deep breath.

"I always promised myself that after what happened to my sister I never wanted to drink or be put in the position that I wouldn't know what I was doing, but Friday night I broke that promise," Clare begins and I get nervous.

"The only other time I drank it was one beer so I only got tipsy, and Dallas kissed me and I slapped him, he later apologized, and we made up," she explains, and normally this probably wouldn't be too important but given that Audra and Omar were Dallas's billet parents last year she probably felt they deserved to know. They look at each other and appear like they might say something, but as Clare is looking down at our hands she doesn't notice and begins speaking again.

"As you know my mom and Glen Martin got married fairly quickly a few years ago, after my dad announced his infidelity and they got a divorce. My parents already knew Glen and Jake but it had been a number of years since we saw them, but my mom decided Glen was the right guy and moved on really fast. Well now, even though when it comes to a lot of things, Glen takes my mom's side or plays neutral, they are having a lot of issues," Clare tells them, and I notice Audra and Omar look at each other, but they don't speak.

"Although my mom always tries to paint the perfect family, our family is anything but perfect. My mom always had opinions and beliefs when Darcy and I were little, but as we got older those opinions got stronger. When everything happened with Darcy and then my dad it's like my mom became a shell of herself, and those opinions and beliefs and her 'perfect family' were all she had left to hold on to," Clare discloses, and although Adam, Drew and I heard her tell us this before, now that I am hearing it in more detail, and after what happened yesterday, its hitting me harder what Clare's home life has been like, and I wonder how she got through having cancer with her mom that way. But I suppose that's why she spent so much time here. "It's like when Glen and Jake came into our lives again, her perfect family became the four of us and it was like dad and Darcy never existed. I don't remember the last time mom mentioned dad or said she heard from Darcy," Clare comments, and I can't imagine how hard that must be for her.

"Well given that mom and Glen are having issues in their marriage, and she tries to tell everyone we have the perfect family, she really has no one to talk to about the issues, so she takes out the frustrations and sometimes her tears and anger on me," she relays and I see Audra's face as she appears to be on the verge of getting angry, and I don't blame her as long as the anger is directed at Clare's mom. "Please don't misunderstand, she had never hit me, it was all just vocal, mostly emotional, but it was becoming too much for me, and with Jake being gone this year, it made it even tougher as I didn't have him to go to."

"Clare, you said your mom had never hit you. Does that mean she has recently?" Omar asks, as he and Audra look at Clare expectantly.

She looks up from our hands to look at me and then looks toward the couple but can't bring herself to look directly at them. "Yes sir," she starts. "She slapped me hard, once on Friday morning before I came to meet you guys to head for the airport and then last night when we tried to tell her about Owen and I she not only threatened me, but threatened Emma, and said some mean things to Owen and my brothers, but she also grabbed my arm and dug her nails into it deep," Clare explains before letting go of my hand and lifting her right sleeve to show everyone.

"Oh dear, Omar we need to do something," Audra exclaims when she sees Clare's arm. The marks her mom's nails left now have some purplish bruising around them. Drew's face is shocked, and by the look on Adam's face he had seen the marks already but they have probably gotten worse since school.

"Clare, would you have a problem if Audra took a few photos of your arm as evidence?" Omar asks and Clare shakes her head slowly as Audra stands to grab a digital camera. "Can you continue telling us what lead to this Clare?" Omar asks, and Clare nods slightly.

"About two weeks ago, I was finding I just couldn't deal with my mom's changes so often. She cares and is compassionate when it suits her, and when we can show off the perfect family to others, especially those at her church, but when we're behind closed doors, it's like a reverse switch and she shuts off, and has no thoughts about anyone else if they don't fit into her opinions and beliefs. But she is overly strict when it comes to me and my choices, and wants to have more than just a say in everything I do, and of course is always harping about my purity vow," Clare admits, and I realize we didn't even tell her mom about that. "So anyway, about two weeks ago I tried calling my dad, just to see if I could stay with or at least visit him for a short time to get away from my mom. But his young wife, former secretary answered and said he was too busy to talk to me. But while she and I talked she informed me they had no room for me and I found out she's pregnant with my new little brother, which my dad didn't bother to even tell me. Then she said she'd pass on the message and hung up," Clare discloses, and Audra is shocked.

"When was the last time you actually heard from your dad Clare?" she asks as she finishes taking photos of Clare's arm and sits down by Omar again.

"He called last summer when I was first diagnosed with cancer, and then I got a Christmas card, but nothing for my birthday or since," Clare comments, and now I'm in shock. I know there are some terrible parents out there, B's, Fitz's, and that I'm one of the lucky ones, but how any parent could turn their back on Clare is beyond me. "I don't know why I thought this time would be different, but I waited a week for him to call. When he hadn't by last Thursday evening I tried calling my dad again, but this time the number had been disconnected," Clare says as a tear slips down her cheek. She quickly wipes it away with her thumb, muttering "I shouldn't have put my hope in him."

"He's your dad Clare, of course you'd want to hope he'd be there for you," Drew comments from across the table, and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"I was upset Thursday night, and felt stupid for hoping in him, and then when I got up Friday, my mom was all about the Good Friday service and being the perfect family again. I had told her I'd be going to Vegas with you guys, but she said I never told her, and showing off as the perfect family at church was much more important. We got into an argument and she slapped me. It stung and I was upset, she got mad at me, and I left as soon as I could and came to meet you guys right away. I was embarrassed and just wanted to forget about it. I wanted to enjoy the day, but when everything culminated in the wedding not happening and learning what Drew did," Clare comments and I see Drew's head drop again, "it just brought back everything that happened, and I couldn't deal anymore and grabbed fruit drinks, and drank without thinking about the consequences. Everything just became too much all at once and I didn't want to talk to anyone," Clare finishes and everyone is looking at her.

"I can't believe Helen could be so self-involved that she gives no regard for any of her children, not just Clare, but Darcy or even Jake!" Audra exclaims. "Glen being so passive about everything that he just accepts whatever she says and does and follows it is no way to parent. It must have been Jake's mom that brought him up so well, because I can certainly not see how he got any good parenting from his so-called father. And what mother could ever hit her child? There is absolutely no excuse! I know my boys and I disagree, but I could never hit my child, that is just an unbearable thought!" Audra proclaims, and Omar stands putting his hands on her shoulders, before whispering something in her ear none of us can hear. "You're right Omar," she says as she takes deep breaths and calms herself down.

"Clare I know as a parent I could never leave or ever disregard my children, either biologically," he says looking at Drew, "or through marriage," he adds, looking at Adam with a small smile. "But as a lawyer, I feel it is extremely important to keep your mom and Glen, and even your dad away from you, as well as Owen and his family, and dependant on what your mom said possibly Emma also. I know she is your mom but it sounds like your home isn't an emotionally or physically safe place for you to be anymore," Omar explains and I nod in agreement. "But first can you tell us what has happened since we all got back from Vegas regarding your parents or step parents, so we know how far this has escalated," he suggests and Clare nods her head.

"When Owen and I left here Monday night no one really wanted me going home so while Owen drove to his house so we could tell his parents, I called my house to tell my mom I was back but to tell her I was staying here, with Adam's permission until I could tell her about Owen and I but she didn't even answer. She wasn't home even if I had actually gone, or cared to make sure I was safe at all after Friday morning," Clare says with disappointment in her voice.

Audra looks at Adam first and then Drew. "I understand why none of you wanted Clare to go home, and I agree with you, but next time boys please tell me when you have agreed to lie to a friend's parents. You know how I feel about lying," Audra voices her opinion and seems to support what they did.

"I left a message Tuesday that I was staying at Imogen's that night although I was at Owen's again, and still got no answer or reply from my mom. But last night I went to the house not only with Owen, but Spinner, Emma, Jay and Lucas. Right off the bat she threatened to call the cops if my brothers didn't get out of her house, but I told her I asked them to come, and then without letting any of us explain, as soon as I said Owen and I had something to tell her, she assumed I was pregnant. She not only said Owen had to leave, but that I could never see him again and she would drive me to a home for unwed mothers and they could deal with me," Clare reveals, and Adam, who knows Clare's mom the best of everyone here but Clare, although Helen doesn't know he's transgender, reaches over grasping her hand as she started shaking the more she spoke, and I tightened my arm around her shoulders again.

"She was going to send you away?" Drew questions.

"Ya, get that. She's all about portraying the perfect family, and yet if Owen had gotten me pregnant, like she thought, she'd send me away like I brought shame to the family. Make sure I was hidden from everyone, have the baby because she is completely against abortion, and then either make me keep it and fend for myself or make me give it up for adoption, and either way Owen would never know his child because she'd make sure he could never find me. Now how is that a family in any sense?" Clare questions out loud, and all I can do is think that if I were to ever get Clare pregnant, whether she was my wife or not, I could never leave her or our child, or let her mother anywhere near either of them.

"So I'm assuming you explained you two were married and not pregnant Clare?" Audra asks, and Clare nods her head, but is now quite upset. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes, in almost a silent pleading that I explain what else happened. I nod, and kiss her temple, and then start explaining.

"Clare was able to tell her mom we were married, but it's like she flat out denied it was possible without her permission, and accused me of being a hoodlum. Clare told her our marriage was a surprise, but we were happy, but her mom said happy doesn't make a marriage work, using hers with Clare's dad as an example, and then accused me of forcing Clare to marry me when referring to it as being a surprise. Emma tried to stand up for us, and offered that they had seen how good we were together, and that it wasn't our plan but maybe it was God's, but that just set Helen off. She not only called Emma a wench, but belittled her marriage to Spinner, and accused her of encouraging Clare to marry me without dating, and get herself knocked up, and then started advancing on Emma, but Spinner and Jay got in front of her, while Lucas stood in front of Clare and I.

"Ok, given that information, I think it's important to talk to Emma, and the others who were there, at some point soon as it's important to keep your mom away from you all Clare. I don't really know her relationship with the rest but it doesn't sound good either," Omar comments and Clare nods.

"Besides Clare, I think it's best to keep her away from Emma right now too," I comment and everyone looks at me. "Emma's pregnant, and given what she's done to Clare, her own daughter, I don't see her holding back on Emma if she got near her," I tell them, and Omar nods.

"So after Spinner defended Emma, Glen tried to calm down Helen saying there wasn't much she could do, as in his words, what's done is done, but he didn't seem to really care. Helen calmed down for a moment, and then it was like she got an evilly brilliant idea," I tell them, and Adam and Drew stifle a laugh, and I look at them. "She decided that what we had been done could be undone, and called Clare a child, saying our marriage was a mistake and she'd take Clare to get it undone. She got past Jay and Lucas and was able to grab Clare's arm, which is where the nail marks came from, and tried to get Clare to a judge to get our marriage annulled, and was going to keep Clare away from the rest of us forever. Lucas tried to remind Helen Clare was 18 so Helen had no say over her any more, but her reaction to that was an ear-piercing scream, and that God commands that children obey their parents and that Clare wasn't obeying. We all refused to let Clare stay any longer, a few of us went up to help her get what she could pack, and the others kept Helen from getting to Clare, and then we all left together," I finish with a sigh.

"Oh my…" Audra says in utter shock.

"Is that everything?" Omar asks and I look at Clare who is already looking up at me, and blinks her eyes.

I take a quick breath. "We both admitted to loving each other in front of everyone," I get out quickly almost like if I don't say it, it never happened, and then look at Clare again. Although I can still see tears in her eyes as she remembered everything that happened, she now has a smile on her face and I smile too. When I turn away still with a smile I see Adam and Drew both staring, but neither says anything.

"Clare," Omar begins and I look from the brothers back to the end of the table at the man. "I know this is difficult, but I need to ask. Would you like to press charges against your mom for what she did to your arm? We have the photo evidence, and you have witnesses to what happened. Unfortunately we can't press charges for her slapping you because there were no witnesses or evidence to that event," Omar explains, and Clare puts her head down a moment. While Clare is thinking Omar decides to continue. "Even if you decide you don't want to press charges, which you don't have to decide now, but should be soon, we can still file for an order of protection against your mom for you and Owen, and possibly even for Emma if she would like that," Omar tells her, and Clare takes a moment to think.

"I'd like to think about everything, if that's alright," Clare answers after a couple of minutes, and Omar nods.

"Of course Clare, but you'll need to decide soon," he replies.

I think for a moment and then realize something. "Omar, my father is a family lawyer, would it help for you both to talk about the situation for the best thing to do?" I ask, as I'm not quite sure what type of lawyer Omar actually is.

"Given that he is your father, I believe it would help in this situation Owen. He may not be able to be a part of the legal proceedings, but he can give information that may have changed in this department since I was in school," Omar comments. It must be like medical school where you take a little of everything before you decide what type of law you are most interested in to pursue.

"Thank you both for everything," Clare comments from her seat beside me, "but I think I'd like to go home now," she remarks with her head down again, and I can hear in her voice her lip is quivering.

"Yes of course Clare. I hope you understand why we wanted to talk to you, and I want to thank you for opening up and trusting us enough to tell us what's been going on," Audra comments and Clare nods.

Clare stands, and we all follow her lead, as Adam lets go of her hand, but walks around the table and embraces his best friend in a tight hug. Their friendship is different to me, but I'm glad they have each other. Drew and I fist bump, and then he hugs Clare when Adam lets go. Audra and Omar both hug Clare, and she hugs me, and then Omar and I shake hands before we walk to the door.

"Owen, can you get the others that were at the house last night to give me a call tomorrow so we can talk," Omar asks quietly as Audra and Clare say goodbye.

"Of course sir, I want to keep Clare safe more than anyone, and I know her brothers are just as protective of her as I am of my brother and Maya. I'll also ask my dad to call you tomorrow," I mention and he smiles and pats me on the shoulder and then we both head out. I put my arm around Clare's upper back and I can feel her leaning on me, and I'm sure she's tired. The car ride is silent for a little while and I think Clare has fallen asleep when she starts to speak.

"Are you doing anything at lunch tomorrow?" she asks, and this surprises me given everything that we were just talking about.

"Not really much tomorrow, probably just look for more job ads as even if the hockey coaching worked out, it won't be full time hours. Why?" I ask her, and then take her hand and interlace our fingers. "Is everything alright?" I ask and hope everything is ok.

"I just thought you might want to come have lunch with me tomorrow. We could work on the application to change my name together. I want to be Clare Milligan, I want to admit out loud I'm your wife," Clare tells me, and I'm shocked but I'm also pleased.

"Nothing would make me happier than for you to have my name, and for us to tell everyone Clare, but are you sure about this? I don't want you to do this just to spite your mom," I confess.

"My mom hurt me, and I don't want her to have any claim on me, and that includes my father's name, but I've wanted this since last weekend Owen, I'm happy to be your wife, and I do love you. I don't want to hide this, although given how many people do know, it's not really a secret anymore," she comments and we both laugh.

"Alright we'll do it tomorrow then," I tell her, and bring up her hand and kiss the back of it. "I can't wait until you're officially Mrs. Clare Milligan," I smile, and see she looks a lot happier than she was earlier, almost like she's beaming. "So when do you want to tell people?" I ask.

She sits and appears to think for a moment. "Maybe I can start wearing my ring, and we can tell people as soon as my name is officially changed," she suggests and I agree. "But I was wondering how you'd feel about having a small reception with just the people who know about us this weekend, with whomever can make it, to celebrate. I know my so-called family won't be there, but I hope our friends and your family could come," she comments.

"I like that idea, and I love seeing you happy, so if this will make you happy then I'm all in," I comment as I park in the driveway, and Clare unbuckles her seatbelt crawling closer and turns my head abducting my lips in a passionate kiss. I use both hands so she's straddling my lap deepening the kiss before she pulls away.

"I hope I can make you even half as happy as you're making me as your wife, I'm sorry you have to deal with my crazy family, but now the steering wheel is digging into my back," she comments, kisses me once more and then pushes my door open and climbs out over me. It's a little awkward and she almost falls, but I'm able to catch her first, and hold her enough I can step out with her in my arms before I place her on the ground.

"Believe me, you've already made me happier than that in less than a week, and you never have to apologize for your family. Besides, it's really only your mom that's a problem anyway," I tell her as we grab some of her stuff to take in.

When we get in we have a short condensed conversation with mom and dad about last night, and about tonight, because they asked how both went, but I know saying it all again would be too hard on Clare at this point. I mention we were thinking of having a small reception with those who know about us this weekend, and my parents are supportive. We decide to have it Sunday evening, and we'll send text invites when we get to my room. Mom and dad also agree we can have it here in the yard if it isn't too cold.

As we're about to head up to what is now our room, I suggest Clare head up, as I need to talk to my dad for a moment. Clare nods and kisses me again, and then picks up some of her stuff and heads upstairs.

"Is everything alright Owen?" dad comments once Clare is gone, but mom has decided to stay and hear what I have to say too.

"Well, as you know Drew's dad is a lawyer too, and Clare and I ended up telling him about what's been happening with her mom, and I reminded him you were a lawyer too, and he'd like you to call tomorrow if you can so the two of you can talk, because Clare may decide to press charges against her mom, but even if she doesn't he thinks it's important if we take out an order of protection against Helen for the two of us, and possibly Emma Nelson-Mason," I explain.

"Ok I'll call tomorrow, but I'd like you and Clare to tell us at breakfast tomorrow what happened with her mom so I'm not in the dark about what's been going on when I call. Plus then we have a better understanding of what we're up against," dad remarks and I understand where he's coming from and agree.

I say goodnight to my parents and head upstairs. When I get to our room Clare is already in her pyjamas and is sitting at the desk on her laptop. I'm disappointed she's already changed but I don't complain because I know she's still nervous about changing with me, and after our talk with Audra and Omar she's probably not up for much tonight anyway. "Whacha up to?" I ask when I sit on the side of the bed closest to her.

"I texted my brothers about Sunday, but now I have History homework for tomorrow. How was your talk with your parents?" she asks and turns to look at me.

"Omar would like them to call him tomorrow too. And it went alright, but my dad would like us to tell them about what happened last night with your mom at breakfast tomorrow. Just so he has background on what's going on for when he talks to Omar tomorrow," I add when she gives me a worried look and begins biting her lip.

"Ok, I understand, and they do deserve to know, I just hate having to repeat it. Thank you for helping me tell the story earlier," she comments, and surprises me by getting up from the desk and sitting beside me on the bed.

"Of course Clare. I could see how hard it was becoming for you, and it hurt me to see the tears in your eyes. Your mom had already hurt you, I didn't want the memories to hurt you again," I remark and put my arm around her back and she lays her head on my shoulder. "I'll be with you in the morning when we tell my parents," I comment and kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you Owen, I'm not sure what my life, especially at home would have ended up like if last weekend didn't happen. It's only been a few days, but I'm already happier," Clare tells me, and I can't help but smile. She lifts her head, kisses my cheek and then stands and sits back at the desk. While Clare begins working on her homework again, I grab pyjamas out of the dresser, but as I begin to change I notice that Clare is watching me again. She seems curious again as she watches me while I change, but except for the first night when I convinced her to let me watch her change, and she helped me change, we haven't actually touched each other in that way again. She also never speaks as she watches me, and I wonder if she will, but still don't want to pressure her. I see a smile linger on her face before I actually get my pyjamas on, and I smile watching her as she watches me.

Once my pyjama bottoms are on and Clare has finished her homework, we cuddle in bed together. I actually really like cuddling with Clare, I enjoy feeling her body against mine even with pyjamas on. "Do you know where your ring is?" I ask out of curiosity.

"It and my purity ring have been sitting on your dresser since we got here on Monday," Clare admits. "Why?" she wonders.

"Just wondering, I mean if we're going to stay married, I'd like to get you a ring you actually like and will be proud to wear, and I don't really think the one from Vegas is all that suitable," I comment and look toward my dresser.

Clare traces her fingertips along my torso, with her head against my shoulder. "I agree that that ring isn't quite what I expected as my wedding ring, but I love you Owen, and I'd be proud of whatever ring you got for me," she comments and I smile as an idea comes to mind. We talk for a little longer and then she falls asleep with her head on my chest and I fall asleep listening to her breathing.

In the morning we tell my parents as well as Tristan about Clare's mom and my parents are outright shocked. They knew there were issues because we had eluded to that, but were not expecting what happened.

"I want you all to stay away from her," mom says sternly after getting over her shock. "I mean that Owen, don't you dare go looking for trouble or the chance to defend Clare. Let your father and Omar Torres take care of this legally," she demands with her hands on her hips, and stares me down.

"I promise mom. I won't hit a woman no matter how much she deserves it ever. And I don't want her to have the opportunity to do anything else to Clare," I say as I take Clare's hand in mine. "But Clare still has some stuff at the house that we couldn't get out Wednesday night."

"We'll take care of that son, I'll mention it to Omar when I call him today. You all should be heading to school now and Owen try to spend your day productively please. Your mom and I have to get to work," dad comments. He kisses each of us on the head, I knew they'd accept and love Clare, and then he leaves for work.


	10. Old Friends and New Ones

**Ch 10. Old Friends and New Ones**

**(Bianca)**

"Hey Owen," I comment when I answer my phone after I check who is calling.

"Hey B, how are you?" Owen asks, and I know he's just being a caring best friend.

"I'm doing alright, I'm still hurt by what Drew did, but I'm getting to a point of acceptance, cause I know I can't change what happened. I haven't had that talk with Audra and Omar yet, but I think I'm ready to face it," I admit, and I'm proud I can admit it out loud.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing better B. Call me if you need to, and you know you can always talk to Clare," he comments, and I smile.

"I know, you guys really are good friends," I tell him. "So I'm guessing this isn't why you called though," I comment with a laugh.

"No, it's not, I actually have two reasons why I called. First, Clare and I want to have a small reception Sunday night with the people who know about us to celebrate together. We're happy and we hope everyone else is happy for us, so we wanted to invite you of course. After all you knew about the two of us even before I knew once I was sober enough for what happened to really make sense."

"Of course Owen, I'd be happy to be there," I reply to the invitation.

"I hope it's alright Drew will be there too," he comments.

"I know he's your friend too, it's alright with me, maybe it'll give us some time to talk," I remark, and yet it also worries me slightly. "So what's the other reason?" I question.

"Uh, you know the ring Clare had when we first woke up on Saturday?" he asks, and I laugh, remembering the tacky ring.

"Yep, I remember, what about it?"

"Well, Clare and I started the process for her name to be changed today at lunch, and she's ready to start telling people, but wants to wait until her name has changed. And I'd like to get her a ring that she likes. A real wedding ring, and not the big silvery thing she had. And I thought maybe you could help me," he suggests his idea, and I laugh slightly.

"I'd be happy to help Owen. Do you have any idea what she'd like?" I ask hoping for a place to start.

"Not really," he admits with a sigh.

"Ok, well do you want to come by and pick me up? We could head to the jewellery store and look at rings," I suggest.

"That sounds good, but how do I find out what Clare might like?" he questions with some worry in his voice.

"I have an idea about that," I tell him, and he says he'll be by in about 20 minutes to get me. We say bye and hang up, and then I start working on my idea. I text Clare, and ask if she could have anything what she'd like her engagement and wedding rings to look like, although I know she's already married.

It's about five minutes later before I get a response, but I look at the time, and notice she's in class still. While I was waiting I was able to go online and check out what types of rings are available. There's so much to choose from now a days. She says white gold or silver, not yellow gold. Round diamonds, something classy and simple, but isn't really sure exactly what she'd want, but nothing too big.

Once I've gotten her reply, I get ready because Owen will be here soon. When he arrives I go out and get in his SUV after locking up my aunt's house. "So any thoughts on what to look for?" Owen asks as he starts driving to the mall which has a couple of jewellery stores.

"There's a lot of things to choose from, but I have a few things that will help," I tell him.

"Ya, like what?" he questions slightly confused.

"Well first, I know you're already married, but do you want to get what would normally be an engagement ring, just a wedding band, or both?" I ask, because that is up to Owen.

"Both would be wonderful, because I think Clare's deserves that, but I don't know about being able to afford both at this point. So cost could be an issue," he tells me, and I totally understand that.

"Ok, well I know that whatever you decide that it needs to be white gold, or silver, no yellow gold, and classy, simple and not too big. Plus if you get an engagement ring it should be round diamonds rather than square," I tell him, and he turns to me for a moment while he drives as if I'm nuts.

"And you know this how?" he questions with a slight snark.

"Because I asked her what she'd like if she could choose anything she wanted," I tell him.

"You didn't tell her I'm getting her a ring though right?"

"Of course not, I questioned as if I was curious, and wanted to see what types of things she likes," I remark. "I am a girl, and know when it comes to this stuff girls talk, so asking probably didn't set off any bells and whistles for Clare."

"Thanks B, I'm happy I have you for this. So I'm curious, what are you and Drew going to do with the apartment you were going to move into?" Owen asks, and this reminds me how happy I was when we first saw what was going to be our apartment after we got home from our honeymoon.

"I really don't know. I haven't talked to Drew or his family much, so I'm not sure what happens now," I comment, and I know my voice has gotten sadder.

"I'm sorry B, that was insensitive, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," he comments, and I look at him for a moment.

"Actually I was remembering how happy I was to see what would become our new apartment, and now I have no idea what will become of it," I respond. We are silent the rest of the drive. When we arrive I follow Owen into the store. We walk around and come to the ring section and look through the glass displays some until a saleswoman walks over.

"Can I help you with something?" she asks and it's as if she's attempting to sound polite but is not doing a very good job of it.

"Yes, actually I'm looking for an engagement ring and wedding band for my wife," Owen tells her and the woman's face appears to contort in confusion. It actually looks pretty funny.

"She married you before she got the rings, and now you want to get them, isn't that going backwards?" she questions and this time doesn't even attempt to sound polite.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, their wedding was unexpected and so at the time they didn't have rings, but as they want to stay married now, he wants to surprise her with the rings they never got," I explain as politely as I can.

The woman looks at me with the slightest of glares, but I glare right back. She stops, and attempts to do her job. "Do you know what kind of rings you would like?" she asks turning directly toward Owen.

"I don't really know all that much about rings, and at the moment I'm not sure if I can get both rings but I'd like to look at both kinds and their prices, but nothing yellow gold, not too big, and round diamonds please," he lists off what he remembers and makes sure he's being polite. She walks behind the counter and over a few feet from where we're standing and pulls out some ring displays. First we look at engagement rings and then we look at wedding bands.

We look at the different displays for a while, and the woman becomes more helpful after our initial interaction. Given he doesn't have a job, and the limited budget he's on at this point, Owen decides that getting an engagement ring is all he can afford right now, but hopes that he'll one day be able to afford to get Clare the wedding band to go with it. He bought her a beautiful white gold ring with a round diamond in the center, and three small diamonds on either side in a triangle shape. The band twists like the infinity shape on each side of the diamonds and matches the wedding band it goes with.

When we reach the cash to pay, the woman has become more helpful. "I'm just curious, because you look quite young how old you are?" she queries.

"I'm 19," Owen answers, "Bianca, and my wife Clare are 18," he tells the woman.

"Wow, you are quite young. And I'm sorry for my attitude earlier," she apologizes politely and Owen and I nod. When she notices that Owen only has the engagement ring she speaks up. "You know, that engagement ring is part of a set. I'm guessing given your age, and that your marriage was sudden you can probably only afford 1 ring right now, but I could set the wedding band aside for you," she suggests.

"That would be wonderful, but at what cost?" Owen questions, not quite sure about this.

"It would be a deposit really. $50 to set it aside for 1 month, but its $50 you won't have to pay on the ring later," she explains. Owen looks at me and I smile.

"You have your heart set on getting Clare both rings. I say do it. I can even lend you the money for the deposit today," I suggest and get out my wallet.

"Thanks B, you're an awesome friend. And although Drew and I and Fitz and I are working on our friendships you'll always be my best friend," Owen comments and gives me a hug. The woman had walked away to retrieve the wedding band. When she walks back she tells Owen that the $50 deposit is non-refundable but will hold the ring aside for 1 month, so until May 25th. He pays for the engagement ring on his credit card, and then I pay the deposit with cash. We thank the woman for her help and leave.

"So I'm going to give Clare this ring Sunday night at the party, so please don't say anything before then and the wedding band is up in the air until I can pay for it," Owen pleads as he drives back to my aunt's apartment.

"Of course I won't say anything Owen. And I look forward to Sunday night. You know you have the big ring from Vegas you could pawn to help pay for the wedding band. I still have no idea where that one came from anyway. So when did you reconnect with Fitz?" I question.

"That's true, thanks B. And Wednesday before going over to Clare's mom's. Actually Emma wanted to talk to Clare so they were talking to Fitz about using the employee lounge to talk, and then Clare asked if I minded if she invited Fitz to meet us at the Break Room after meeting with her mom, which by the way did not go well," he comments.

"Ya I figured she wouldn't take it well," I remark.

"Ya so Fitz hung out with us, Jay, Lucas, Spinner and Emma for a while, and his friendships with both of us are starting to be rebuilt. I realize I've missed him. We've both changed a lot since Vegas night, and it was time to rebuild. Plus we told him about Clare and I that night, and Clare introduced him to a friend of hers from school cause she's thinks they would be good together," Owen tells me, and I smile.

"I'm glad it's working out. I've missed him too actually. And he deserves someone good in his life. So are you going to invite them to Sunday?" I question.

"Ya I'll invite him if Clare hasn't already and I don't know if Gaea knows about us or not. That's Clare's friend," he tells me.

"Ok sounds good. So I'll see you Sunday," I comment as Owen pulls into my driveway. "And all the best with job interview tomorrow," I comment getting out.

"Thanks B," Owen comments after rolling down the window, and then drives away.

**(Clare)**

"You want to walk to the Dot again? Owen isn't in the parking lot so he must be running late," I comment to Gaea as we walk outside.

"Sure sounds good to me," she responds. I think she's just hoping Mark will be working again. I get out and text Owen to let him know where I'll be. As we walk down the steps I see Tris and Maya walking together.

"Hey Clare," Tris calls and I smile.

"Hey Tris, hi Maya. This is my friend Gaea, we were just headed to the Dot. We don't have plans tonight so Owen can drive you home Tris, you guys want to walk with us?" I ask, and Maya gives me a curious look for what I said but doesn't comment.

"Hi Clare, and nice to meet you Gaea," Maya says and shakes Gaea's hand.

"Sure, thanks Clare. Maya's coming back to the house tonight to work on an assignment. Plus her parents are away at another hospital consultation so mom already agreed she could stay the weekend," Tris comments. I guess Maya will be finding out about Owen and I very soon, although given that she is like a little sister to him I'm surprised he's waited this long.

"Ok sounds good. Owen just texted back to say he'd meet us there." As we walk Maya and Tris ask Gaea a few questions and I mostly just listen. She tells them how her dad is a director, and although normally he'd just travel for work to direct, he's directing a tv show and the show is being filmed in Toronto so that's why they moved. Plus her parents had wanted to get out of LA anyway. Tris is pretty excited to about meeting someone with connections in the entertainment industry, and I'm not surprised given his love of acting. She also says she has a younger brother and 2 younger sisters. Her sister is in grade 9, so a year younger than him, her brother is in grade 5 and her baby sister is 6.

When we get to the Dot Gaea and I decide to sit at the counter, while Tris and Maya sit at a table by the window. "You want to come to a reception on Sunday evening?" I ask Gaea after we sit, but keep my voice low so other people don't hear.

"Sure, what's it for and where is it?" she asks and knows to keep her voice down too.

"Owen and I are staying married, and we'd like to have a reception to celebrate with the people who already know about us. Adam and Drew and their parents, my brothers, or at least those in town and Emma, I already asked Imogen about her and Fiona so probably them, plus Owen's family. And we were going to ask Mark too," I comment with a devilish smirk when I see Gaea's face gain a huge smile.

"Sure I'd be happy to come. So what about your family Clare? I mean, I know you mentioned some of your brothers, but are your parents not coming?" she questions as Fitz walks up to the counter. We all smile, but he has another table to serve before he can get to us, so he grabs the food and walks away again.

"No and that's a bad subject. My step-brother knows but is out in BC, my older sister lives in Africa so I've emailed her about us but I'm waiting to hear back, and the brothers I refer to aren't actually related to me, but have been like older brothers since I was about 11. They are the closest thing I really have to family at this point. My dad, and his pregnant secretary, oops I mean wife, abandoned me, and my mom and step-dad know, but my mom was furious. We're working on getting an order of protection against her," I comment.

"Oh that's terrible, I'm sorry your family isn't there for you, but I'm glad you have guys you consider older brothers that are supportive," Gaea comments.

"Ya, they've been more like family to me than most of my family has in a long time. You'll get to meet them on Sunday," I respond as Mark walks up to the counter again.

"Hey Clare, hi Gaea, what can I get you?" he asks.

"Water and a chicken sandwich please," I remark.

"Sprite, and a burger with everything but mayo thanks," Gaea replies and Fitz smiles saying it'll be right up as he walks away to get our drinks. "Do you mind if I invite him?" she asks a little shyly, but I can tell how much she seems to like him.

"Sure, go ahead, but remember this is still private," I remind her. "Oh and the reception will be at Owen's house, I'll text you directions later," I comment.

Mark comes back with our drinks, but Gaea doesn't say anything. I'm curious why, but don't comment. I sip on my drink and then go to the bathroom. When I get back I see Mark at the end of the counter making drinks and Gaea standing on the customer side of the counter talking low.

When they finish Gaea comes back and sits down next to me again. "Fitz said he'd be happy to come," she tells me and I smile.

"I'm glad. So did you just invite him, or did you invite him as your date?" I question with a small smirk.

"After church on Sunday he's going to pick me up and we're going out for lunch together, and then we'll come together to the reception," she remarks, and I'm happy for her. I'm happy for them both actually.

"So you and Mark are going out? That's great," I squeal but stay quiet and give her a big hug.

"Ya, thank you for introducing us," she comments with a big smile.

"You're very welcome," I comment as Mark walks back to the counter grabs food off the kitchen window where it comes up and turns around.

"Here's your food," he comments with a smile, and I see it's directed at Gaea.

"Thanks Mark," I comment and this is what get's him to turn and look at me again. "I hear you're going on a date on Sunday, congratulations. By the way, what church do you go to?" I question.

"Thanks Clare, and I'd be happy to celebrate with you and Owen. I go to Riverdale Alliance church. Why? I thought you went to the Baptist church in Rexdale," he comments with a questioning look.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're our friend again, and I did but given everything with my mom and the fact that Mr. Torres and Owen's dad are working on getting an order of protection against her, I don't want to be there again, so I thought maybe I'd try attending your church," I remark.

"I totally understand that, especially what you told me about her attitude. Of course you're always welcome, and I think you'll like Riverdale Alliance. There's actually a lot of kids around our age," he comments, and I hope this will be a good thing for me. With everything that happened with my mom and how she tried to pass us off as the perfect family in front of the people at her church, where I never really felt comfortable anyway, I think this is a good reason to find somewhere new.

"Cool sounds good, I'll see you Sunday morning," I comment, and he smiles, just as Owen walks in. "Hey Owen, how was your day?" I comment as there's still kids from school here that don't know about us.

"Hey Clare, it was fine. Spent the afternoon with Bianca," he comments walking up. "Hey Fitz, hi Gaea," he says and sits on a stool next to me and then waves to his brother and Maya before fist bumping with Mark.

"Sounds nice. So Mark and Gaea are both coming, and Emma and my brothers, well the ones that are here in town anyway. Fiona and Imogen are probably coming, but aren't sure yet, and I told Adam, who is going to tell Drew and their parents," I comment. "Oh, and Tris says Maya's spending the weekend, so we should probably tell her this afternoon," I mention.

"Ya, Maya was the other person I wanted to tell," Owen tells the three of us, "and I invited Bianca while we were hanging out today," he remarks, and I smile. I finish eating my food and smile at everyone.

"It was fun hanging out, and I'll see you Sunday evening," I tell Gaea, and we lean over and hug. "Bye Mark," I smile, and he walks around the counter to give me a hug. "I'll see you Sunday morning," I tell him.

"Yep sounds good," he smiles and walks back around the counter to get back to work. Owen says bye to them both and gets Tris and Maya's attention heading out to his car. The ride is quiet until we're almost at the house.

"Don't you have to drop off Clare?" Maya questions quietly. She always has been on the shy side.

"Actually Maya, she's coming back to the house. And she and I have something we want to tell you," Owen remarks, looking in the rear view mirror at her.

"Ok," she responds softly, and slightly confused.

I lean over and kiss Owen's cheek because we didn't really get to greet each other properly yet, I feel him smile as I do and then he reaches over taking my hand and interlocking our fingers. I look back and see Maya is even more confused.

"What's going on, are you two dating?" she asks after a moment as Owen pulls into the driveway.

"Actually Maya, Clare and I are married," Owen tells her after he parks. And then turns around a bit so he can see her face too.

"You what? Are you serious? Why would you do that?" Maya questions in utter shock.

"It wasn't planned, but yes Maya we're very serious," Owen comments and then turns my head with his hand and kisses my lips. We pull away quickly and look back at Maya and Tris.

"You actually did it," Maya comments, and this time Owen looks confused. "But why in the world would you two get married? I mean you're my friend Clare, and Owen, you've been like an older brother to me for years, but you guys have only been friends for what, a couple of months?" Maya remarks.

"We've been friends this whole past year actually, but like Owen said it wasn't planned," I respond.

"You have been happier recently Clare, and you guys both look happy now, but when did you do it? And how did it happen?" she asks, and we know we have to explain.

Owen looks at me and I nod. "We got married in Vegas after Bianca and Drew's wedding didn't happen and we were both drunk, and yes we're very happy," Owen tells Maya.

"You got married while you were both drunk?" she calls out and it echoes loudly in the car. "I didn't even know you drank Clare. What were you thinking?" she asks.

"Clare was dealing with some family issues and I wanted to celebrate being done school. We weren't thinking Maya which is why it happened, and we know the consequences of drinking, and hope you guys learn from us, but we're happy with what happened and plan to stay married. And Clare actually lives here now My," Owen tells his adoptive little sister, and I can see his protectiveness coming out.

"You're not shocked by this?" Maya questions turning to Tris.

"They told me Tuesday morning, but asked me not say anything until they could tell everyone they needed to," Tris explains.

"I haven't seen you this week, and I wanted to tell you with Clare. That's why we haven't told you until now My, we didn't forget you," Owen says when Maya turns back to him and looks hurt finding out Tris has known for a few days.

"Ok Owen, I understand. But next time something big happens, please tell me sooner," Maya comments, and I see Owen smile, and then opens his door and gets out, and I see Maya do the same.

"I promise My," Owen comments and then gives her a big hug and she looks much happier.

I watch for a moment from my seat as Tris gets out and then I get out too walking around to their side. "I'm happy for you both," she remarks as she lets go of Owen. "I guess I have a new big sister," Maya comments and I smile as she walks over and gives me a hug. "Oh, so do Jake and Katie know?" she asks pulling away.

"Jake knows, and he promised to let me know if he was going to tell Katie, but he hasn't said anything yet," I comment as we all start walking for the house. We all walk in and Tris and Maya head into the living room turning on the tv as they start their assignment, while Owen and I walk into the kitchen and find Danielle.

"Hey kids, hope you had a good day. Did you tell people about Sunday night?" she questions.

"Yep we told just about everyone I think," Owen comments.

"Do you know how many will be here?" she asks as we sit at the kitchen table.

"Um, well the five of us, the Torres family, so that's 9, Bianca, Mark and Gaea is 12, Spinner, Emma, Lucas, and Jay, so that's 16, and then Imogen and Fiona are both maybes," I answer as I think out loud.

"Don't forget Maya will be here this weekend. Have you guys told her about you?" Danielle asks, lowering her voice slightly.

"Yes we told her just before we came in, but no we hadn't mentioned the reception yet," Owen mentions.

"You should probably do that soon. So what do you guys think of barbeque? I know it's on the simple side, but Noah can barbeque, and we could have chips and desserts and such," Danielle comments looking at us.

Owen and I look at each other. "I have no problem with barbeque. So hotdogs and hamburgers? I don't think anyone will have a problem with that, although we'll need a couple veggie burgers for Emma, but as long as there's raw veggies too she'll be happy," I comment.

"It's fine with me mom, you know I love a good hamburger," Owen smiles. "I guess we should go tell Maya about this," Owen comments and stands up. I follow and we tell Maya about the reception and then head upstairs. Noah is getting home late, and most of us ate at the Dot so it's a fend for yourself dinner tonight.

We get up to what I'm still getting used to considering our room and I decide to check my emails. Nothing all that interesting today, but I should email Jake.

**Hey Jake, so my mom knows but went absolutely nuts and dug her nails into my arm attempting to drag me to a judge to get an annulment. And she knows the basics not the details, which now I never plan on telling her. So we're working on getting an order of protection against her. Your dad really wasn't much help at all. So we told Maya today, and she was curious if Katie knew. My brothers, Mark (Fitz) and the Torres family all know, and I'm still living at Owen's until we can get our own apartment. That's the latest here. All the best, love and miss you, Clare xo**

I get off my computer and don't really have much homework this weekend. Plus I'm not really into doing it right now anyway. I turn around and see Owen sitting on the bed. He's not really staring, but looking in this direction with a bit of a dazed look, and I notice the door is closed.

**(Owen)**

"Owen, are you alright?" Clare questions and it knocks me out of my thoughts.

"Ya I'm ok, I was just thinking about something," I comment.

"Want to talk about it?" she asks.

"Actually ya, I think I would," I tell her. I sit back on the bed a bit getting more comfortable. I want her to sit with me but this might make this conversation harder.

"I'm wondering something. We've changed in front of each other a couple of times now, and I love watching you, but when you watch me, it's like you're curious but extremely nervous. You seem to have no problems with kissing, or even cuddling in bed, but anything else seems like it's difficult in a way. I'm just wondering if there's something I can do, or we can do, that might make you less nervous," I tell her.

She bites her lip for a moment and I worry I'm pressuring her again, but she soon releases it telling me, "well I never really got past kissing with any of the guys I dated," and I'm a little surprised. I figured she would have gone further with Eli given how long they were together. "So I'm comfortable with kissing, hugging, holding hands, and when it comes to cuddling in bed, I like being in your arms. You make me feel safe like that, but we're covered as well. There's an intimacy in those things that is loving without being sexual," she explains, and I always want her to feel safe with me, and I'm glad she does in those moments.

"I think if I explain something it might help you understand why I get nervous," she tells me and then moves to sit at the foot of the bed and crosses her legs. "My sister Darcy and I both made our purity vows when we were young. It really had nothing to do with our parent's beliefs, it's what we wanted. But when I was about 12 Darcy went on the Degrassi ski trip and she was raped," Clare tells me and I'm shocked. I knew the school used to do some ski trips in the winter but the trips stopped after my grade 9 year. I never really knew why, but didn't really care at that point. Skiing wasn't my thing anyway.

"Oh Clare that's terrible, I'm so sorry," I say but I'm really not sure how you respond to that.

"It took time and she had a lot of anger, but this was what my parents were dealing with, and why my brothers started looking after me when my parents didn't. They were dealing with Darcy and I understand that now. They are also part of the reason she went to Africa. And I'm sure you know about my drinking with Dallas," she comments, and I don't quite understand the topic switch but she must have a point.

"Ya I know about that, and I've been meaning to ask you why it happened," I respond.

"I was doing my co-op at The Interpreter last year, and my co-op boss was famed journalist Asher Shostack. I tweeted and emailed about my excitement on working with him, but after I had worked there a short time, he was helping me with my newspaper story about Eli's play and he kissed me. I was shocked and didn't know what to do," she tells me, and I can feel my hands starting to ball into fists but I try to remain calm.

"The next day I approached him about it and he apologized and said it was a huge mistake. He was going through a rough divorce and he didn't mean it so I let it go. Later he invited me to city hall and I was excited about the opportunity, but it's one of the stupidest things I've ever done. When we got back to the office parking lot in his car he tried touching me. I tried to get out but he grabbed my arm ripping my shirt and threatened my career if I ever told," she says. I know I'm getting angry now, and I can see the tears beginning in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I went to his boss the next day but he had already told her I had been harassing him, and proved it from the tweets and emails, and she fired me. Dallas saw me the next day and I invited him into the storage room because I was hiding. I couldn't tell anyone I was fired. He gave me the beer and I was upset and drank it telling him about Asher. Apparently Dallas thought I was sending him signals and kissed me. I slapped him and left, but he was angry and trashed Jake's greenhouse, so I wrote the story about the hockey team, and some of the team crashed my birthday party at Fiona's in retaliation. Dallas later apologized," Clare explains, and I'm angry but I'm also worried.

"Clare why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because when it comes to guys and being vulnerable I have trust issues. I trust you Owen, and I want to be vulnerable with you, but I'm scared. Eli, Jake, KC, Asher, Glen … my dad, I've trusted them all and been hurt, so I'm not really sure how to cross the line between loving intimacy and sexual intimacy Owen," Clare admits and I wipe away a few tears with my thumb as I calm down some.

"Thank you for being so honest with me. I think it's being open like this that can help further both trust and intimacy," I tell Clare in response. "I never want to pressure you, but I have a way I think might help start to bridge the gap you have between the loving intimacy we share, and the sexual intimacy that is so frightening to you," I explain. "This is a first step and you can always tell me how you feel about something. I know being vulnerable is scary, but I don't want you to be scared with me. Do you trust me?" I ask.

"Yes Owen I trust you," Clare answers and bites her lip, but just for a moment.

"Then I'm going to sit back against the headboard ok?" I ask and she nods, and I move back and place a pillow behind me. "Now I'd like you to take off your shirt, and I promise I'll only watch I won't touch you," I tell her and Clare bites her lip again. "It's just us, and you are gorgeous Clare," I reassure her. She looks up at my eyes as she slowly unbuttons her shirt, and this is the first time she's watched me for more than a moment when I watch her change. She slowly pulls the shirt off when it's undone, and I just stare for a moment at her in her jeans, and dark blue satin bra. "Now I'd like you to take off your bra," I suggest. This time she doesn't bite her lip but I can see nervousness coming back in her eyes as she continues to watch me. She slowly unclasps her bra at the back, and pulls the straps down her arms, letting it fall and I see her breasts fall in their glory as they are exposed. She continues to watch me as I get happier but her face doesn't change too much.

"Can you crawl over here Clare, I promise you're safe, but I also want you to be able to see where you're going so you don't fall," I explain. She bites her lip but I can see her trust as she slowly begins to crawl in my direction and I spread my legs. She gets to between my feet and stops. "Ok that's great now turn around sitting down and slide back against me," I explain. She watches my eyes until she's facing the other direction and slides back a bit, but I put my hands out to stop her before she slides all the way back. "I want you to enjoy this Clare," I remark and then place my hands on her bare shoulders. I can feel her tense for a moment but as my hands start moving in a gentle massage, I feel her body begin to calm.


End file.
